Eighteen
by Herodan3
Summary: What if your life was a lie? That is the story that unfolds around a young man, who believed himself human until a fateful night. He learned that he was what the world, the twisted world, despised: a Ghoul. His road forks descend into darkness as a Ghoul or be a savior to both. All rights belong to those responsible for owning/managing Tokyo Ghoul. OC-centered Story
1. Chapter 1

_**Culture Shock**_

* * *

 _ **The Eighteenth Ward...**_

A group of three walked down a street alley, it was dark, lights were flickering. In the distance lights flicker as the sound of metal beams striking something ring out against the noise of the busy district. Interesting things had gone down but none more interesting than what was about to happen.

"Go, run," the first person of the three, a man with graying black hair and an average building, shouted. Beside him a woman, she too had a few gray streaks running through her hair and even more around the base of her ponytail. To there immediate right a young man seventeen at most stood confused as to what was happening, the people in front of them were supposed to be friends.

"No, You and I are doing this together Take," the woman growled, eyes shifting slightly to narrow slits tinted a red color. The man frowned, eyes gaining a similar glow.

Their son, the boy, on the other hand was tense, Take was a very rare think to hear for him. Shintake would have fit better as it was the man's real name and the basis for their entire life." Mom dad what's going on?" the teen mustered the courage to asked as the suited individuals in front of them held out their suitcases a button on the handle being pressed in.

"I told you to run didn't I? Get out of here now while you still can, Yato," his father growled a stirring coming from under the gray-brown suit jacket he was wearing.

"What do you mean? They are only CCG; guys we have nothing to worry about," Yato, the teenaged son in the black jacket and blue jeans tried to point out. He failed to notice however that the operatives were far from good guys.

"Just get going you shouldn't have to see this," his mother turned, revealing her eyes black with red pupils, to her sole child. He was taken aback, black eyes with red pupils they were the sign of..of..a Ghoul.

"He's not going anywhere. You Ghouls have been causing a lot of trouble inside this ward!" the first CCG agent said as the suitcase chattered to life. It shredded the silvery outside to reveal a heavy iron blade that needed both hands to carry.

"Ghouls? What does he mean by that?" the blonde haired teenager was obviously awed by the accusations. His father's jacket shredded to reveal a tail-like appendage lashing out from left to right, red in color. His mother's short pink jacket was torn away as well revealing a corkscrew-like shape upon her left arm, its hue a shimmering purple-red.

"Guess we couldn't hide it forever. Maybe in the twentieth but not here," his father sighed as the second CCG agent's case rattled to life. It expanded into a strange grasper that shone a pale green.

"It'd be better if you didn't know, Yattori. Which is why we've kept you sheltered," his mother's face was sunken slightly filled with sorrow that should have never been there. The two agents did not care Ghouls were Ghouls, and in an area notorious for S-Class Ghouls it was too risky to even give an inch.

"I-I'm a Ghoul too! No this can't be real!" he took a few steps back stunned. Both parents nodded at one another assuming a defensive stance around him. Thoughts of everything raced through his mind how could it be.

* * *

' _Ghouls have a great sense of smell,_ ' Yattori noted staring around at the events before him.

Like a flood memories fluttered in.

"Yato what do you think is for lunch?" one of his friends from school, his best friend Tatsu, asked.

His nose had cringed and picked up on every subtle scent in the cafeteria. It was savory but also salty and it almost smelt sweet as well." Some sort of pork dish," Yattori responded having taken into account the sweet smells of cologne and perfume in the hall.

His 'intuition' had been correct, even though he had an 'allergy' to most foods, he could decipher pork's scent from a simple smell.

Another memory appeared in his mind about food, yes what he could not eat.

' _Food. I never ate real food did I? Mom and dad they tried their hardest to stop me from eating it giving the excuse I was allergic,_ ' he realized, every time he ate regular food a convulsing feeling would rise up from his gut but the special sandwiches his mother had made never did.

He should have know earlier especially at the interview to go to high school.

"Does your son have any medical conditions?" the nurse, a light blue haired young woman, questioned his parents while he had finished his physical examination.

"A few yes. He has several allergies to foods: nuts, milk, gluten, even certain meat," his father remarked legs crossed, hair, then slightly less gray, slicked back with a comb swipe.

"We will provide him with food so don't worry about it but yes do pay attention to him if he does try anything," his mother as cheerful as could be smiled, eyes a shining chestnut rather than their current blood red.

A few weeks into his high school career he went in line and got tempura with a side of soba noodles. After eating it his body shook uncontrollably and sweat rolled down his face to the floor below in puddle. A grumble flooded through his body as did the contents of his stomach which quickly rushed up his throat. The sweat puddle on the floor turned a mixture of colors as his stomach emptied onto the floor.

"Yato! You alright?" his friend from grade school, Tatsu rushed over and patted him on the back. Tatsu, the lousy student but great person that had been a big help with all of his 'health' problems.

He shook his head as sweat began to drip in larger bullets.

' _They were lying to keep me safe in public. Why? Humans don't like Ghouls,_ ' Yattori's thoughts snapped away as the sound of an aluminum trashcan being crushed filled the air.' Ghouls need to eat human

* * *

Shintake's kagune had swiped and missed and crushed the can. The CCG officers were prepared and began to charge forward where his mother quickly barged in with her kagune ready to strike.

She struck against the bladed one's weapon the corkscrew nearly barging through it. Quickly however she was thrown back by the second who had swept in and nailed her with the grasper's closed form. Harui, his mother, slid back a wound opening up along her left cheek where the strike had occurred. She dodged a sword slash and drove her kagune through the agent's left shoulder bone and blood firing out the back of it.

Blood suddenly spouted from her body. A lot of blood. The CCG had prepared, sword breached through her entire torso from one hand. Her eyes turned dark and hollow as the sword bearer drew her up and smashed her body to the ground blood rising from her pink clothed body.

' _Harui, this was not supposed to happen,_ ' Shintake clutched both hands. The blood currently running through the alley stained both of them as well as falling from the sky when the blade was slung clean of the Ghoul blood.

"Damn S-Class getting cut so easily? Thought they were tougher than that," the CCG agent laughed aiming the large blade at his father its metal shimmering a black in the night.

"Of course you did get the better of our two quinques," the second said lashing out at the other Ghoul in the alley.

"Mom!" Yato shouted rushing forward a lash of his father's tail stopping him dead in his tracks. The older Ghoul was serious and it radiated off from him as the other agent charged.

"Get out of here son!" the kagune slammed the agent into the wall which crumbled slightly under the force but it was not enough to halt the progress of the agent for more than a brief second.

"D-dad I can't just leave you here to die!" the son desperately shouted body shaking tears streaming from his well hidden Ghoul eyes which were quickly changing into those of a typical Ghoul. He was shaking arms tensed at his side as his father whipped the tail expertly like a scorpion keeping them at bay unwilling to stare at the blood mess of his wife.

"Unfortunately you have no other choice. Yato be strong. Remember to eat and keep yourself hidden," Shintake sighed shoulder's slumping like those of a man that had nothing to live for. Tears rolled down his stern features like dribbles of water down a sturdy rock, it was tragic he just did not want to show it.

Yattori flinched for a moment as the two agents charged together bodies being slammed away by the kagune. A vicious snarl left his father as the tail turned like the edge of a sword and began jabbing down at them ready to impale them.

"I'm the one you want bastards try me!" the swipe of the kagune was incredibly fast and effective the gust alone hurled the two agents away from him. Shintake's glare peered over his shoulder eyes glowing red as the two agents got up ready to strike again.

"Dad, please don't-" Yato turned and dashed away the blood of his dead mother not only staining his shoes and pants but also his face. To the CCG the death of a dangerous Ghoul was benefit. It did not matter if they were good Ghouls or not or if they were even from the district, Aogiri Tree was something the CCG feared and preventing any ground to be gained by the organization was a must. His father unbeknownst to the boy fell under both categories of a good Ghoul but also a member of the Aogiri Tree group.

"Don't look for any of my friends they won't help you. Just run, its going to be easier for them to hurt you if you stay here," the tail lashed nearly catching one of the two CCG off-guard, almost." Trying to sneak past me to get to my son? Try again!" the sword bearer's left arm was gashed open in a single strike a right hand throwing him across the alley.

Yattori could not handle it anymore, he closed both eyes and bolted from the alley the images forever burning their way into his mind. Sounds of combat rang out for the rest of the block as the teen ran through the streets, the Ghoul and the CCG just kept banging. Silence filled the air, followed by a scream of guttural agony, and then silence, it was over.

Tears dropped upon the pavement as each footfall left a small bloody spot to be washed away by the soon to come late-night rush on the ward. It was feeding time for the Ghouls.

Yattori's eyes though blurry with tears held something: the will to fight and win. The will of a lone son ready to kill the bastards that killed his parents which in his eyes had been innocent, no matter what instinct and school learning had told him. Those eyes now burned red and were even more resplendent with the black backing it was true he was a Ghoul; but what kind was the question.

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

"News from the Eighteenth District, it appears that two Ghouls associated with the recent binge of people in that area have been found and euthanized by the CCG. It was said by one of the agents that the two Ghouls were being violent-" the news feed was cut off by an angry button click.

Yattori Suzuki sat there on the couch hurting. His blonde hair was damp with shower water but still it did not relieve him of the sweat and anguish that had come from running, let alone learning the truth about who he was. Both hands now gripped the side of the chair tearing the fabric like it was paper mache or something potentially weaker like a radish.

"Lies! That is what's going on here!" the remote was flung at the television, breaking upon contact with it. Yattori stood and paced around in his night garb it was pointless though, he was a target now. Usually rational, the loss of both parents and the fact your life was a lie quickly grated him down to an emotionally wrecked state.

On the stove a pot that had been left there to warm for dinner. A steak, no a human made to look like a steak, simmered slowly within a sauce that had both the scent and color of fresh brew coffee, the only drink aside from water he could drink. It smelled divine to him at least.

"I can't eat that not now," he sighed staring at it no matter how good it smelled it just was not right to eat a person.

' _Eat, flesh, human,_ ' internal thoughts so primal only reacting the surface due to an immense amount of stress being forced to their owner. Yattori had never had them and always ate as if a proper middle-class teenager but now that there was no rules between him and dinner.

"No, eating people is wrong. Raw or cooked it makes me no better than the monster Ghouls elsewhere!" the teen shouted the lid of the pot being molded under his strengthened grip, just knowing the power one had could aid in actual usage of it.

' _Flesh. Sweet flesh! Its delicate and sweet like the food that you can't have,_ ' more thoughts from a nature that both parents tried to keep in check.

"I am a Ghoul though. I've never been human this whole time!" his eyes shifted to fresh crimson the black as cold as onyx.

' _Yes! Gorge! Feast! Devour!_ ' the internal instincts roared loudly. The meat from a person sat there, origin unknown their essence reduced to a single piece of food.

He lept at the pot body shaking with a certain youthful spring. It was strange as he lifted the pot up like a giant bottle of water and opened his mouth. The coffee sauce descended upon him and he enjoyed it and the piece of meat descended through the air. He bit clean through it and continued to drink and savor the flavors." This is great I can actually taste everything!" he shouted as the brown sauce rolled down his face.

The pot had been drained of its fluid and licked clean so much so it looked brand new. The meat inside though tender was scarfed down without a moment of hesitation even now that he knew what it was. The brown fluid of the coffee slipped down from the corners of his mouth and onto the brilliant magenta table cloth. Yattori opened both red eyes again this time a craze filling them.

' _All of these smells. So young and fresh,_ ' he noted the many different scents slipping under the door. He reached for it the earliest leaving workers walking by to progress their careers.

"No, I just ate that should hold me over for the day," Yato grunted grabbing at his left hand which was reaching for the door. Sweetness filled his mouth the savor of the food filling his senses again.

' _Eat! Humans Kill! Kill first!_ ' the words of his instincts kept howling.

"I need to get my head back on straight," with that he turned towards his room the bloodstains from his rushing into the house drying quickly. The door shut and locked the sound of things being moved about to shut out the door echoing in the ghostly quite home.

* * *

Yato laid on his bed body shaking the thrill of food becoming blatant. Bot hand were grabbing at the sheet as his red eyes darted towards the window footsteps passing by this time lighter as the sun shone through his window.

Giggles passed by the window, teenagers trying to crack jokes on the way to school. Their scent matched that as a bed of roses, not in the form of perfume, no but in the scent of their flesh.

' _Maid, maid, maid,_ ' each one of the young ladies that walked by were designated by their aroma, all of which were those of pure women.

Yato stared for a moment at the door its bounty outside, shining with the strength and flavor of youth.

He was salivating until reason slipped back into his mind." No, damn it! Mom, dad they both freaking died to protect me! If I let their hard work go to waste by pouncing on some innocent chick walking by...I'll be no better than the monsters those agents should be hunting!" Yato hissed loudly and then he stopped salivating, a certain soberness filling him, eyes shifting from red and black back to a cool blue and white. With a few blinks he laid back down in the bed body now relaxed a comforting sleep filling him.

* * *

' _How long before I'm next?_ ' the thought that he fell asleep upon, riddled his dreams.

* * *

 _Hey Welcome to the first chapter of_ **Eighteen**. _This story of course will revolve around my OC, presented so far as Yattori Suzuki and Yato(his nickname), it will also take place in the Eighteenth Ward of Tokyo, up until Kaneki's final battle with Jason and the goings on surrounding that._

 _Anyway just a head's up I'm new to writing outside of Dragon Ball Z stories, which I have two of, so give me a little time to adjust to the new genre and feel of Tokyo Ghoul which is in my current top five anime/manga._

 _~Herodan3_


	2. Chapter 2: Ghoulish Eyes

**_Ghoulish Eyes_**

* * *

 _"The eyes are the door to the soul. They are also the vessel of life's most beautiful commodities: joy, excitement, pleasure. On the opposite they also show the darkest and most primal of emotions: rage, lust, hunger. The balance of such is something entirely left to the individual."~Unknown_

* * *

Begrudgingly he stirred awake the familiar charms of an alarm clock blaring out from beside his bed. Blue eyes opened with a stretch, no one was there to tell him to go to school but then again no one was there at all. Yato rolled body flopping to the floor tired even after a two hour nap.

' _Can I even go outside?_ ' Yato thought changing from t-shirt to school shirt and pajama bottoms to dress pants. This could be it for him, the life of a normal person slipping through the cracks as things slowly twist and turn away into a nightmare.

Thoughts of hunger and need filled his body but he resisted them, cooking was not something he was willing to do. The main reason being: it could quite possibly be one of their neighbors or one of his father's work friends.

'I'm a monster. No one will understand what I can do let alone accept me once they find out I'm a Ghoul,' he rolled his shoulders before tying the black necktie as per every morning since the beginning of the tenth grade, now he was in the eleventh.

The thought was quickly pounded from his head as the door to the empty house was punched rapidly. It did not break so they could not have been too serious about hurting him. He walked slowly to the door wiping a drool strand from hos mouth, the nap had been far more comfortable then he expected.

"Yo! Yato!" a voice was muffled coming through the door, it belonged to his best friend Tatsu. The fire-lit youth kept pounding away trying to get to his buddy but the door was solid oak so it was proving worthless." Hey man open up! You're going to be-" the door squeaked open, the hinges in need of a quick oiling.

"Late? We still have a few minutes to get there," Yato answered stepping out of the house dressed in the school uniform to the point while his friend had the shirt hanging out under the sports jacket. A smell crinkled his nose briefly it was so sweat but he could not track the cause of it down, it was human he knew that much.

"Hey bro how come your parents didn't answer the phone?" the brunette asked as they started to walk along the sidewalk. Tatsu was the kind of friend that if you were not somewhere he would not stop until he found you and that was the case here.

The Ghoul looked at the ground for a moment eyes blue and clear but thoughts anything but." They did not come home last night," he answered detached, knowing the reason. Beside him his friend's hands gripped tightly sending a shiver up his spine.

"Ghouls?" he looked up fire in his eyes. Tatsu was usually cool about Ghouls existing as long as they did not eat him or his friends.

"I don't know," Yato refused to tell him that it was the CCG. Tatsu would not have understood, he was too simply for that but man was he a great person to even go this far.' _You'll see one day hopefully,_ ' he mumbled internally as they continued to walk.

"Hey if those Ghouls come for you give them the old one-two and they'll learn," Tatsu cheered up the mood, by shadow boxing as they continued their stroll towards school.

"Thanks man," the blonde laughed as their shoes kicked up some of the loose dirt along the pathway. Students from around the ward were walking forward to their education, it was becoming blatantly clear however that Ghouls were picking some of them off one by one.

"Not trying to change the topic but have you ever worried if a Ghoul would get you on the way home from school? I mean we've lost ten students this year," even cheery the mood and risk of death, was getting too close to dangerous.

"No, I don't think I'd taste very good," Yato joked smelling the fear off of his friend and turning the moods around. He was worried that Tatsu was getting closer and closer to the menu. He would not let that happen, if he had the consciousness to do so.

"You're right man look at you," Tatsu punched him in the shoulder as the school building came into view, its rising arch entrance gleaming with hope.

' _Maid, maid, all of them,_ ' the disguised Ghoul thought as they walked by a group of teenaged girls all heading the same direction as them. A hunger rolled through his stomach but it was not needed he just ate two hours prior.' _Flesh! Devour! Humans!_ ' thoughts of the primal mind filled his waking seconds as a red tint began to circle his pupils.

"Well another day here we come!" Shinko's primal thoughts were snapped away yet as a right hand wrapped his wrist and they were suddenly bolting towards the school. It was a pretty fast trip into the school as well leaving virtually no time to say 'hello' to anyone else.

* * *

 _ **Lunch...**_

' _I'm starved,_ ' Yato grit gut rumbling for some reason. Normally he had eaten three times a day, like everyone else but without parents there was no breakfast, lunch, or dinner prepared for him. The scents of classmates filled the cafeteria, each sweet or savory in the air. Drool began to drip from his face, no one noticed the way that he was staring down the prime meat in the room.

' _Take one! No one will notice,_ ' that voice inside his head echoed his blue eyes beginning to ring with red light. They switched quickly back to normal as words of his friends distantly calling to him snapped him out of it.

"Hey man come on and sit down," Tatsu called beckoning with a raised hand. A sigh of relief left Yato's mouth as he approached the table calmly, everyone was smiling ready to comfort him about the fact his parents had passed.

"Yattori, how ya doing pal?" a larger student, both in height and muscle mass smiled, laughed drawing him over. This student was from the United States both parents were from there and they moved to Tokyo on business. Prior to the move this student had been quite the monster in high school football, hence why everyone called him 'Brick' around school forgoing his less appealing real name: Allan.

"I'm surviving," he pulled out the chair and sat down. Both eyes narrowed upon Brick, the muscles rippling beneath his uniform always a draw to anyone really. Another person came up behind him and patted him on the back, the hand was far more gentle than any of the guys in the group, and she smelled far better than any of them.

"Good to hear," the voice belonged to the ever-present A+ student that did not have single worry. Keiya Nakamura, the daughter of some big shot real estate representative came and looked over the table.

"Hey there babe what's up," Brick waved chugging through his milk carton before opening the lunch bag before him. It had a bag of cashews, diced turkey, a peanut butter sandwich, American football player food for sure. She smiled wiping a pink lock of hair away from her brow.

"Just heard that your buddy here was having some problems," she winked at her boyfriend before walking away. Brick blushed his pale gray eyes smiling beneath his shaggy array of black hair.

"Got yourself someone there don't ya," Tatsu joked as most teenagers did when their friend blushed. Brick flinched slightly before bursting into laughter, he did not care about what most people thought.

"Yeah and its more than you'll ever get," the burly football player responded sharply the laughter now pointing towards Tatsu. Yato noticed that his friend was cracking up, it was great to be around people.

' _His meat is really sweet. He's your friend he'll understand. You need to eat,_ ' those inner voices of primal desires flared up once more into his mind. Hands clenched at his sides as the morally right and savagely hungry wrong argued. Blood trickled between his fingers, as the points of his fingernails dug into his palms.' _No, no, no! I can't eat him! I may be a Ghoul and he may be a human but he's my friend,_ ' the blood continued to flow.

"You alright there Yat?" Brick smiled having just begun eating more food. Yato looked up both eyes tinting red and quickly changing to black in the background.

Yattori stared at the ground eyes morphing to that of a Ghoul. Blood twinkled from between his fingers, as his friends watch with curious eyes a glow. Distance was something he never had with them always willing to bust in with a joke but now he was sitting next to them and barely making eye contact.

"Hey man you okay?" Tatsu asked punching him in the arm. Shakily, Yato looked up with eyes closed mouth closed and teeth grit. Blood continued to run from the shallow wounds within his hands as they were placed on the table small puddles forming beneath them.

"J-just a little shaken up," he remarked keeping eyes shut. It was not good to even stare at anyone with such thoughts in his mind but friends-the very people he took time to know and understand-staring at them as food was wrong." I need a minute outside that's all," he got up and headed for the door to the outside courtyard.

* * *

 _Subject Number: 678_

 _Code Name: the Scale_

 _Picture: None Present_

 _"Raised falsely as a human, possibly a sleep agent to infiltrate humanity and feast upon them when they are at their weakest. Both parents killed as of yesterday(XXth day of the XXth Month"_

 _Ranking: Unknown; Possibly A Class_

 _Mental Class: Formerly Stable; Possibly Unstable_

 _Danger Level: High, with no concern for self or others_

"So he's that kid we saw last night," the agent that had been drilled through remarked large bandage present over his gashed up shoulder. His partner shook his head down staring at the manila folder with a smile.

"You know Agent Wantabe, you do not have to engage this Ghoul if you do not want to," his partner responded grabbing the case, containing a new quinque. The injured agent smiled before standing up.

"Not happening Hasuke," Agent Wantabe pulled up the suit jacket over his white tee shirt. The twenty something year old agent of the CCG then strolled over to a hook on the wall grabbing a large trench coat from it." He'll be really pissed if you alone go for him. If there are two of us we can take him no problem," the second case was lifted from the floor.

"We can go after him if you want. But first I hear Jason's been seen here in the Eighteenth let's worry about that little runt later," Hasuke, the second agent, said grabbing his trench coat from along the back of the chair her was sitting in.

"Jason, huh? Yamori or whatever his name is? Guess wearing a hockey mask gets you a name like that," Agent Wantabe remarked cracking his knuckles, if their was a chance to encounter Jason it would be a very difficult one for two remedial field agents but of course they saw themselves higher than that.

And with that both of them exited from the building.

* * *

"Why! Why! This should have never happened! My parents should be alive I shouldn't even know I'm a monster," Yato sighed looking out over the soccer field behind the school. The courtyard was vast but the corner that got the glimpse of the soccer field was secluded enough for him to yell at himself.

"The hunger is the worst part! I would never have dreamed of eating any of them but now all they are to me is food!" his red and black eyes glanced out over the well-treated turf, having changed fully after he exited the building.

"Why! Why me?" he asked no-one in particular prior to punching the chain-link before him a rattle running completely across it.

Something moved behind him a shape, a large shape holding something. He turned and grabbed the hand that held the object red and black eyes narrowing on the target that did it. To his dismay it was Tatsu standing there with his backpack the bell had rung and he failed to hear it.

"D-dude you okay? This really hurts," Tatsu shouted the grip upon his right wrist crushing, almost literally. His chestnut eyes met his friends, they were not the twisted red and black they had been a moment ago they were normal for the moment.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," he released quickly the imprints of his fingers still plain as day around his best friends wrist. Yato slumped to the ground clutching at his head which was a buzz with hunger-induced thoughts that had been put in check by three feedings a day.

"Hey man it is okay you've been through a lot. If you need something let me know," like a true pal Tatsu responded with open arms as Yattori walked forward comforted by the friend.' _He's really distraught about this maybe taking him to the councilor will be best,_ ' Tatsu and the others had spoke about it in the cafeteria but now seeing how shaken up his friend was it was time.

"F-food. I'm hungry beyond belief," Yato grunted saliva dripping from his face as both eyes morphed to the black and red visage prior but luckily they were staring over his friend's left shoulder.' _One bite. One bite of his flesh and I can truly feel free,_ ' his mouth opened teeth pointed and ready to dig in but once again something stopped him: reasoning.

' _If you do that you'll be the monster he thinks killed your parents,_ ' the eyes changed back slower now than before hunger was depriving him, it was becoming obvious that his parents never gave him enough food to sustain a normal Ghoul. Three meals and a snack kept him steady and straight but the serving of meat that he ate the night before was enough for the three of them to eat comfortably, something made him want to binge.

"Hang in there for the next class period. I'll head to nurse and tell her everything and maybe you can go home and eat whatever special food your parents had set out," Tatsu smiled clasping his friends hand.

"Y-you're a good friend. I'm not sure I could find another if I lost you," tears streamed down from the Ghouls face, learning one was Ghoul was absolute hell but having a friend willing to walk you through it-even partially- was far easier than not having anyone at all.

"Hey, I'm getting outta school early too. So are Brick, Keiya, and even Nori," the motive for helping his friend out was pure but the extra benefit of heading out of school hours earlier than everyone else was even better.

"'Course you are. The hero needs some sort of payment," Yato laughed dropping to a knee famished. It was so strange that this had never happened before, it was like learning he was a Ghoul stirred up a binge worthy appetite.

"Only some of 'em. People like that Gaku guy don't," he was referring to a manga character that had never asked for anything in return no matter if it was killing an alien lizard thing, or fighting a giant monster made of bubblegum.

Yato let out a weakened laugh as his friend led him into the building, talking about how they had to make it through the next class period.

* * *

' _Shintake's kid. He'll be useful, maybe,_ ' a masked figure thought standing upon the building looking down. He or she wore a mask that covered their features but the two piercing red pupils within showed allegiance, and race.

With a gust of wind and the flap of a flock of birds, they was no longer there fading off into nothingness.

* * *

"...and Yattori Suzuki please report to the main office," the voice of the high school secretary echoed through the hallways and the classrooms as any message always had. Luckily it gave Yattori time to leave class to stop himself from eating anyone.

* * *

"We did it didn't we," Tatsu laughed leaning against the wall outside of school as the group of friends exited from the building. One at a time they surrounded the ill teenager and smiled.

"It took a lot of waterworks for the three of us to pull off you know," Keiya scoffed staring down at her friend from the position atop one of the many raw iron benches that had been put there for students to sit upon in the mornings.

"Yeah you know how debilitating it is for my image to fall to my knees and cry for someone like you?" Brick rolled both eyes staring down at Nori, who simply gave thumbs up hiding her eyes behind a dark blue bang.

' _Nori is an interesting case for sure. She's always been so different than the rest of us and yet here she is probably having to throw herself into an even more uncomfortable situation,_ ' Yato's eyes narrowed upon her own, pale green ones. She of course was an outcast, black lace elbow length gloves, black skirt, thigh high black boots, it was miracle the teen never ended up in dress code trouble but some how she did not.

"You guys pulled it off though. Thanks a lot," Yato sighed, leaned again the edge of the bench which Keiya was standing on. Pulses of hunger coursed through his body and weakness almost kept him in check for acting upon them." I couldn't ask for a better group to walk me home," he mocked taking a few weak steps forward.

"Ain't nothing I'd rather be doing right now," Tatsu smiled and walked beside him as the other two followed.

* * *

' _Precious, the pink haired one is, her flesh must taste so sweet like a child's,_ ' thoughts of a madman. Two red eyes centered upon the group from behind a piece of shrubbery. They darted from person locking upon each before fading out as they continued to walk by.

' _Him, the blonde, even more precious than the other. Savory meat of salty taste. I want it I want it all now!_ ' drool puddled down at the Ghoul's feet arms swaying side to side.

' _No, no, him the brown haired one, he'll be the tastiest. He has to be with meat marbled and melt-y at the same time,_ ' wild thoughts. Hunger pangs and hunger growls foaming his mouth.

* * *

"Guys have you ever had that feeling like you were being watched?" Tatsu brought up running along a short wall beside the sidewalk. They kept strolling like a group of kings and queens no matter how far-fetched it seemed.

"Right now," Brick shivered. He was six foot three and easily two hundred and thirty pounds, if he was shaking with fear there was something terrifying in the midst.

' _I guess there are Ghouls that hunt during the day. This must be the one that is eating high school students,_ ' Yato thought with a stumble as the shifting in the wind along the alley to their right proved motion." No one's going to hurt us I mean there are four of us, five if you count Brick as two people," he poked fun at the largest of their friend.

"Funny as usual," Brick rolled both eyes and Keiya sprinted up beside him.

"That's already a good sign," Keiya smiled pink hair contrasting deep purple eyes almost perfectly.

They walked together joking around some more until a trashcan slammed down before them. Its contents spraying up across the sidewalk.

"Look what I found a wayward pack of High School students," a Ghoul emerged from the alley. His eyes were dark and grim the red shining out brightly with hunger and desire." I haven't eaten in a while. Mind to help a brother out," the messy haired, grease-covered Ghoul questioned holding arms out to either side.

* * *

 _Here you all go another chapter to take a gander at. I hope you all enjoyed it,_

 _~Herodan3_


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**_Revelations_**

* * *

"Look what I found a wayward pack of High School students," a Ghoul emerged from the alley. His eyes were dark and grim the red shining out brightly with hunger and desire." I haven't eaten in a while. Mind to help a brother out," the messy haired, grease-covered Ghoul questioned holding arms out to either side.

A reflex ran in all of them to flee but at the same time no one did such. Brick pushed his way to the front of the crowd, and considering he was the largest it made a lot of sense. He rolled his neck and spread both arms out encompassing everyone in his wingspan.

"Sorry but we're just trying to get our friend here home," Brick put on a bold face even though every inch of his body was shaking like a leaf. The Ghoul slumped both arms down fatigue and hunger obvious on his face.

' _He's not enough. I can tell that this Ghoul is going to hurt him,_ ' Yato flinched back tired body wobbling with hunger. Eyes changed quickly to the red and black of a normal Ghoul no one noticing because of the real Ghoul in front of Brick. He did not even try to move but something kept him prepared to spring in for what little good it would have been worth.

"Allan don't. You can't fight a Ghoul like this," Keiya tried to be the voice of reason. Brick turned and gave thumbs up before turning back to the starved Ghoul before him, the hunger was plain as day.

There was blur of motion and the sound of a wall cracking. Brick fell to his knees in the alley, chips of wall fragments dropping onto him as air left his mouth at an alarming rate his kidneys had been bruised in a single smack. Blood stumbled out of his mouth and to the asphalt in the alley before he dropped face first to it loose trash circled around him.

"Come on over here sweetheart! You're the one I really want," this stray laughed tongue drooping out of his mouth like that of a panting dog. Keiya flinched back as Tatsu kept a firm look forward." Of course if you don't mind you can be my appetizer!" he laughed drool flooding from his mouth like a waterfall.

"No one is getting eaten got that," Yato stepped forward against his own control. Primal urges kept him moving towards the Ghoul body pained with hunger and eyes still brimmed with dry tears. Two red orbs burned towards this hungry beast stopping his tongue from even dripping a drop of saliva." Leave us alone and you won't get hurt," the blonde remarked the sinister eyes of a Ghoul locking onto him.

Something happened but no one truly saw what. Impact riddled the blonde haired youth's body, as the Ghoul towered over him with a sadistic grin. Teeth dripped with salty spittle as they came to clench down upon him they met a trashcan lid instead as Tatsu rushed in to his friend's side.

"Hey now I can't have you eaten either," the brunette laughed as the teeth bit through the lid like it was a piece of paper. Hunger flared deadly in the Ghoul's eyes the faint odor of death still present upon his dirty shirt.

"Come on I only need one of you," a crinkle ran through the Ghoul's nose and he took a step back. There was something different about one of the two teen's before him on the ground, one smelled different.' Is one of them another Ghoul? I've never seen these two around,' hungry the Ghoul faded into thoughts for a brief second.

"How about none of us!" Tatsu threw a right uppercut into the creature's chin knocking him back but barely enough to push away. In fact it was not enough a left hand gripped his left shoulder tightly.

Yato stood back up breaking the arm away from his friend's shoulder with his own. Yato's eyes flared darker for a moment as he whirled a right hand into the Ghoul's gut driving him back without air. A forearm reached up too and struck this greasy mongrel in the left cheek spinning him around where a left kick to the back pushed him away.

The teenaged Ghoul dropped to both knees hunger pains rampaging through every limb.' _Why'd I do that? How'd I do that?_ ' he questioned his own ability. This creature opposing them shook it off hunger too much of a driving force to be turned away by a lucky punch or two.

' _Destroy. Kill. Eat,_ ' those evil words echoed in his mind as the Ghoul popped his jaw into place again. Yato shivered it was getting a lot harder to control himself without food and the desires were getting worse.

"Yattori come on," Keiya's voice reached his ears as she and Nori began to drag him away from the center of the fight while Tatsu squared up like the boxer's on television had.

"I can't he'll die," the teen pulled away, red eyes narrowing on his hungry opposition. In a way it was the view of himself, while in another it was something he never wanted to become and in the center was Tatsu, the person he needed to be the most like.

"Don't worry," Nori flashed a smile, a light change of pitch filling her voice as the world began to buzz away around Yato. He only saw Tatsu and Keiya fall to the ground unconscious before losing it himself, hunger debilitating him with every passing second.

* * *

"Hey get up," a voice, female, timid. Echoed through his ears, it was ringing like the whole world was at this point. The ground was hard still so they could not have gotten far, the only difference was that the Ghoul was no where to be seen only a puddle of blood remained where the greasy creature had once stood so viciously.

"What happened?" the words came sluggish from his mouth as if weighed down by a ton of bricks. Nori was simply smiling as everyone else rose up behind her having been gathered for the sake of completion.' _I know I passed out but everyone else just dropped out. It was like they were hit by something,_ ' he realized staring up at them eyes still maroon and black but covered by his low lying eyelids.

"You all passed out that Ghoul must have gotten you good," Nori giggled, joyfully. She was a full one eighty of what she was prior to the encounter with the Ghoul. She hid something in her hands a red stain that was evident even through the black lace.

"I thought so," Tatsu leaned up eyes heavy with fatigue even though he had only been out for a few seconds. He rubbed both eyes and the sleepiness left them but something did not add up, the fact the Ghoul was no longer there.

"Where'd the Ghoul go?" Brick asked with a raspy wheeze the taste of iron still present in his mouth. His frame was practically untouched, aside from the bruises above his kidneys. Like everyone else however he too had been unconscious at the Ghoul's disappearance.

"Two CCG guys were walking by and they arrested the Ghoul," her pitched changed it was subtle. Only the refined senses of another Ghoul could pick it up and Yato sure did, it was a lie.

With many statements of 'thanks' and a series of helping one another up they all started back to Yattori's house. He wobbled beaten up within the center of his friends all of whom had risked it all to keep him safe. Tatsu looked as gleeful as ever despite being knocked out by the 'Ghoul' according to Nori's tale. Keiya was normal she of course was furious about her clothes but getting him home was number one right now.

"Here we are the abode of one Yattori Suzuki," Tatsu pointed out the large oaken door that had been their for over a century reflecting his face with the polish. Empty as it was, it was home and that was comforting enough. Yato reached under the flowerpot next to the door and lifted it up revealing the key to the locked house, it was a shame that he had forgotten his key in the first place.

"Thanks a lot guys. I can handle myself from here on out," the golden handle was creaked open and he stumbled into the darkened house. Being teenagers his friends entered curiously each taking a light step upon the hardwood floor with broad grins.

"No, you can't. We want to see you through your meal first, if you don't mind," Brick remarked plopping on the couch and turning on the television, it was set to the news and the broken remote was not willing to change it.

"He's right you know," Keiya remarked standing behind him as the news went over the Ghoul arrest for the day so far, there had been three.

"Yeah, it is the least you can give us," Tatsu burst into laughter before turning and removing his shoes in the doorway a sign of respect that Allan had yet to fully grasp.

Nori on the other hand said nothing and headed towards the kitchen. She had always been, for lack of a better word, an excellent chef winning several cooking competitions across the city so helping out would not be too weird. Yato once he had placed his jacket on the hook headed that way as well he was hoping to just scarf something down and get it over with.

' _Four, there are four, eat one the others won't care,_ ' words of a much more dark monster continued to ring through his mind but the need for food came first. Upon entering the kitchen though his attention turned to Nori.

* * *

"This is what your folks called food? What is this a six ounce cut of human?" she was so nonchalant about the fact it was human meat. It had to be her out of the group, the Ghoul he had smelled out on the way home. Her eyes were blood red with black sclera she too was a Ghoul.

"Y-you're one of them too?" he mumbled body suddenly stiffening up. She smiled at him before throwing the meat in the trashcan and closing the lid upon it.

"Yeah, you should be ashamed if that was all the food you were getting," Nori remarked turning away and reopening the refrigerator to find something more fitting for a starving Ghoul.

"Wh-what do you eat?" his teeth were grit as the hunger grew worst. The sounds of his other friends pierced the partition that separated them driving the hunger up worst.' _Eat! Kill! Them! Devour!_ ' thoughts of the darkest recesses of his civilized mind roared up again, now louder and clearer than ever before.

Yato looked as piece by piece she chucked the meat away into the trashcan a good eight pounds worth of food tossed. His hands clenched and veins began to run along his hands as eyes morphed to red and black, he was absolutely livid." I could have eaten that!" he growled lowly, the primal rage was coming out in the form of violent words.

She giggled slightly before turning towards him, it was game for her." No you couldn't and you know it. That was your full refrigerator of food, that wouldn't last you a day with the way your metabolism has spiked," Nori noted as his body lapsed slightly to the right dead tired.

"If you want something that will fill you up for more than a few hours hold out until around seven o'clock. I can show you where I get my fill from," those words chilled him as her eyes morphed back into those of a soft purple-blue color.

A wretch coiled his body over. The thought of actively killing a person let alone eating one disheartened him so much, it was like taking a kid to see the behind the scenes of a butcher's shop." I can kill a person. They have lives too," Yato was weaker now.

"I know you're hungry. Eight pounds of food won't fill you up. Wait it out and see. To prove it I can still cook that," the female Ghoul laughed pointing to the trashcan the piles of wrapped meat laying atop napkins that had been sitting in the bottom of it.

' _Take the food! Starved,_ ' both sides of his mind were in agreement, food now was better than the lack of food later so garbage or not it needed to be eaten. Shakily he raised an index finger towards the black trashcan sitting behind her.

"All right then go take a seat," she laughed before pulling every piece of food that she had thrown in the trashcan out from it. A black wok was pulled from under the stove and laid out as coffee power was thrown across the bottom with cooking oil." It'll be ready in a few minutes," she informed putting the first piece of human flesh upon the saucer.

* * *

' _What type of life is this. One of my best friends is a Ghoul, and one of the sick ones at that. My other friends have no idea I am eating a human. And I can't freaking make up my mind if they are food or not!_ ' two fist bashed into the table chattering the chopsticks that had been placed at his right, next to the fork.

Tatsu sat down at the seat beside him with a broad smile on his face. Ignorance was bliss, had Tatsu even heard the conversation in the kitchen things would not have come out as well." Look here bud, Nori is the best cook in the school you are going to get fed. Don't worry about any of us either we've been though a lot worst together than a Ghoul attack," he smiled with a thumbs up.

"Thanks," Yato answered with a weak smile, the lack of food was getting to him. Was it truly his metabolism to blame for the sudden urge for food? Had it always been there just waiting to be quenched but never could be because of his parents regulation? ' _Nori is more of a monster than I am and she's content with it. How could she be so willing to eat a person?_ ' Yato questioned himself as Brick looked at the magazine positioned on the table, it was some sort of pop culture magazine from the US.

"Speaking of cooking!" the sound of popping meat filled the small dining room as Nori entered face now sunken back in and near emotionless, like it always had been. She bowed towards him before placing the wok upon the table, the browned gravy and marbled meat still steaming with fresh smells.

' _It looks so good,_ ' Yato felt those urges from only hours ago creeping up again. Smell, a Ghoul's greatest sense, could be overwhelmed easily and this was something divine, his drool was even drooling.' _Eat. Flesh. Gorge. Devour!_ ' the shaky right hand grabbed the fork while his left grabbed the knife and he began to shovel food into his face.

Nori watched from around the end of the kitchen, even though there was only a faint partition. Her Ghoul eyes locked on the hungry Ghoul as he struck clean through the meal she had made without a moments hesitation. She turned away grabbing something from over the pantry, it was not human food as it would have spoiled in the heat. The teen then turned away towards the microwave out of sight.

' _Good to see he's eating like this. He was pretty tired out earlier,_ ' Tatsu took a relived sigh.

"He's already look better. Didn't know the little dude had such an appetite," Brick remarked looking at his close friend completely feeding away on the food before him. Yato had never done that in public of course he was never truly starved either.

"I think he could out eat you Allan," Keiya laughed as Nori exited with a fresh bowl of popcorn for the non-Ghoul people in attendance. Brick had pushed out everything aside from the bowl before him or else that comment may have been challenged.

"Popcorn? Yes please!" Brick pounced forward grabbing at the popcorn like a lion on a gazelle. He enjoyed it as the others tried to get some, barring Nori. Her eyes were watching everybody like a hawk.

"Hey don't eat it all!" Tatsu's voice rose up as he pushed away the larger teenager and began stuffing his face as Yato did in the background. Keiya laughed as the two engaged in a shoving contest, allowing her open access to the bowl of buttered-up popcorn.

"Tat get off I just want a few more pieces!" Brick dragged his friend forward hand gripping at the rim of the bowl and dumping it all over the floor. Yato did not notice instead he continued to gorge, well until he was interrupted when they realized the floor was covered in butter.

"Yattori, they kind of made a mess," Keiya remarked as both teen's scrummed on the floor. Tatsu was on the losing end but the real loser was both of them as they smashed what little popcorn had not touched the floor and cracked the butter-coated bowl.

"What?" he looked up surprised at the pile of yellow laying all across the floor. His fork and knife dropped to the wok and he simply stood up, walked over both of his friends. and to a separate closet.' _Man I can't blame them for this, as hungry as I am I'd fight over every bit too. The worst part is everything she cooked is gone,_ ' Yato sighed bringing a broom from out of the closet, its straw-end scraping gently against the hardwood floor.

The mess that took a few seconds to make was gone in the same amount of time. Tidied up, by the courtesy of the household's head, the floor sparkled like it had a day ago when there was more than one resident. Even though such little time had passed, it felt like he had grown up really quickly.

"Yattori you should be resting you were really tired going full force like this is not healthy," Keiya remarked as he placed the broom back in the closet. He looked at her with a huge grin, it was like his energy had been restored albeit briefly.

"Don't worry about me I'll survive," he put up a bold face but the fact that his stomach growled afterwards proved opposite. Nori's eyes narrowed on him again her offer was still on the table after all.' _What does she know that I don't?_ ' he frowned looking at her with intent eyes.

"That's good buddy," Tatsu came up behind him and patted him across the back. Yato's body convulsed for a minute the blow was weak and yet it hit something that ached upon contact.

' _W-what was that? He hurt me,_ ' Yato looked up with a false smile making sure to keep everyone relieved while his mind twisted and turned around. Nothing seemed right at least for the moment how much damage had not eating done to him?' _No, I'm probably just tender from everything as of late. Tatsu wouldn't hit me that hard on purpose,_ ' he assured himself unknowing of the bulge that was currently poking through from either shoulder blade.

* * *

They talked and joked some more but then it began to darken outside. worry became apparent of Keiya's face as she had quite the way to go before she could get home and Brick did as well so it would be best for them to leave.

* * *

"Sorry man I have to split too. That assignment in Calculus is killing me," Tatsu saluted and headed out cheerfully as Nori remained in the house with him.

"If you aren't leaving yet I have a question," he did not turn to face her sensing the certain degree of awkwardness in the air. Both of them were tense for some reason and neither would dare say a word to another.

"Ask away," she looked down at her black painted nails the polish beginning to fade away around the end of the nail. Nori kept herself ready for any question as Yato turned from the door, its lock twisting shut.

"Why am I so starved. I ate three hours ago and my stomach is wanting more," he frowned the hunger pangs returning to his body like they had earlier. Nori once more giggled, she had explained the metabolism spike but this was different.

"You are finally growing your kagune. During that time unless you are put under a lot of stress your body needs a lot of calories. Technically you should have had it already but your parents had to treat you like a normal kid," she spat, sympathy towards humans was something she could not understand and there were only a few exceptions to that. Yato snickered, insulting his dead parents definitely would not win someone brownie points.

He pondered for a moment after that. The kagune was a predatory organ that Ghouls used to obtain food and defend themselves that much he knew from the news reports but actually obtaining one was harder to grasp. Nori's back suddenly flared to life and a massive set of blackish-red wings sprawled out filling the entirety of the room behind her.

"This is my kagune. And judging by they way you reacted to getting slapped across the back I expect yours to be the same way," she remarked gigantic wings flashing solid for a moment before fading back into the loose liquid muscles state from seconds prior.

* * *

 _Subject Number: 447_

 _Code Name: the Angel_

 _Picture: Not Found_

 _"A Ghoul with lethal fighting potential but only against the scum of humanity. Very versatile while in the field quite possibly the most dangerous of the speedy Ghouls."_

 _Ranking: A+ Class_

 _Mental Class: Stable, with mild manners._

 _Danger Level: Intermediate; Cleans the streets of humanity's worst._

"Hey where are all these Ghouls coming from?" Agent Wantabe inquired staring out the window at the sun-set something that was almost as beautiful as the sunrise. His partner shifted in his seat obviously bummed at the lack of any sign of Jason.

"She's actually been here a while. Her parents threw her in the Eighteenth when they fled the country kind of cheap but she hasn't done anything too bad," Agent Hasuke stated calmly feet propped up on his desk. The rather rounded individual enjoyed his job even when it was fruitless keeping the bad Ghouls off the streets was always good.

"You think we should go after her?" Wantabe continued to pry as the darkness of night began to come over the neon jungle below.

"Nah, she hasn't hurt anyone import. Drug Dealers, rapist, those kinds of folks are the ones she plucks off the most," Hasuke smiled popping his neck and leaning back down over the manila folder.

"Guess your right but what about the brat?" the gray wearing agent complained still beaten up from the previous night.

"What about him? Anybody of rank die because of him yet?" he asked seriously. There was a negative nod in response." If your worried though we can check on him. I know how much you care," Wantabe smirked.

"Fine first thing tomorrow," Agent Hasuke frowned tapping into the buttons along his computer.

* * *

 ** _9:00 PM_**

"That all you want to know? If so I'd like to get going please. You've already held me two hours over from my last meal," Nori was aggravated now, a rumble echoing from her abdomen. It had been slightly over a month since her last square meal that was not a cup of coffee as such it was time to eat, and feast to that extent.

"Alone? No you aren't you said it yourself: I need to keep eating or else I'd die of starvation. I hate to say this but take me with you," Yato knew that eating people was bad but right now he could care less those primal voices hidden within him were telling him it was time.' _I have to stay in check though. One person every month and I'll survive. I need to just so Tatsu, Brick, Keiya, all of the rest have a solid friend to lean on,_ ' his goal to fill his stomach had other causes behind it too.

"Really? If a few words is all it took to get you to go along with things I would have done it a while ago," Nori smirked walking out of the house grabbing a mask from the pocket along her skirt's top. She slid it on, it was that of a child with a golden halo around the crown curling locks of blond underneath.

"You knew I was a Ghoul that long?" Yato asked as her voice came through the mask in a slight laugh. Nothing was funny but she kept the giggle going for several second before turning towards him again.

"Yeah, you smelled different than everyone else. Of course, I also wanted to eat you when we first met but I decided against it the minute I smelt Ghoul," she remarked beginning to stroll down the street hood drawn up over the mask and her blue hair.

"Hey, I'm coming with you. Don't just walk away like that!" Yato failed to realize that was not the case and the fact of the matter was she was acting sick, or afflicted by some kind of drug.

"Listen here Yattori, follow my lead and lay low this guy is pretty shady. If you're good..." she was muffled in her words but they were furious. This one, food source? victim?, was someone that she must had despised." I may even have to share with you."

' _Yes, feast! Gorge! Flesh is food! Enjoy! Killing!_ ' the dark side of the teenager's mind continued to echo over and over again as he slumped down and kept his eyes, red and black with Ghoul intent, hidden behind the stray follicles that draped over his face.' _End! Feast! Gorge!_ ' three words that kept haunting him, continued to do so as they approached the edge of an alley bathed in a flickering pinkish red neon light.

' _Maid! Maid! Maid!_ ' three in a row they passed, scantily dressed teenager's on the street. Yato could see that all three of them were blushing the revealing clothing obviously not to their liking. Yattori's mind focused on them being people rather than food but still it was hard not imagine what their fine skin would taste like.' _They don't want to do this are we going after their..._ ' a pause filled the air as a man stepped from a nearby limousine with a packet of whitish-gray powder.

The man stood around Yato's height, but far better dressed and apparently richer. His blackish-brown hair was slicked back with a lot of gel, that smelled like old motor oil. His suit of pure white with a purple tie showed his status as something more than a lowly drug peddler this sick person was the head of a whole ring, and he knew it.

"Hey there Nori darling. Been a while hasn't it. You brought me someone new. What's her here for? The drugs? The girls? Both?" he spoke so casually about the maids along the walk as if they were less than human.

'This bastard is sick! Why is this even something that people do?' Yattori Suzuki, the still deep down good teenager, frowned making sure to hide the facial expression.

Nori sighed, she kept looking down as the man held the white powder over her head like a carrot above the head of a horse. She held back the urge to punch him." Before you answer that babe, have you consider the deal yet? Infinity of this stuff if you work for me," he flicked the powder in the pouch, its contents flashing in the neon pink on the sign behind them.

' _What is she doing?_ ' he wondered as she nodded head still slung low body still tense with something. Her right hand reached up shivering, it was like she was having withdraw but not from a drug of any kind.

"I see you did take it. Come on in, I can show you where you wanna go first. One week for one bag gotta deal?" she nodded in response and they tucked into the black limo which quickly began to drive off until two wings of rigid flames burst through the room bisecting the vehicle.

"What the-" Yato turned as sparks flew from the front of the car as it skidded away from the back.

* * *

 _ **Seconds prior...**_

"Too bad you took the deal this stuff is really cheap but I guess that shows what you kids go after to chase the high," the drug lord laughed as they drove away, that was until her stared into the eyes of Nori's mask and saw that they were red.

"Chase the high? No, I am not one of those little girls that you sell like cheap dolls," her maroon eyes focused as the pimp tried to get away it was too late the door was locked by her body. She giggled lightly as the back of her jacket began to rustle." I'm here to set you straight and have a good old fashioned meal," Nori hissed body rigid.

"Y-your a Gh-" the man stumbled over words as she stared down at him.

"A Ghoul? Yep, and you are what we call dinner!" like two swords, her kagune shot out from her shoulder blades tearing the limo in half.

It skidded to halt as the front scraped up pavement.

* * *

 _A lot this chapter, ain't it. Next chapter we cover what the aftermath will be if any. And we will see if Yato takes a step towards goodness or towards darkness._

 _~Herodan_


	4. Chapter 4: Take and Eat

_**Take and Eat**_

* * *

The explosion of sparks ceased and when it did Nori hung there in mid-air pinning the now dead human to the pavement. His face was outright shocked but there was not life in his eyes. She lowered, kagune disappearing, right hand grasping the corpse around the collar.

"You guys get out of here," Yato turned to the youths that had been set up as prostitutes. All of them rushed away at a single glance of his black and red eyes. It was unnerving to have them run away but the fact they were finding safety made it somewhat okay.' _There goes my only real chance of food since Nori really needs this guy,_ ' he frowned stomach growling.

Nori walked towards him dragging her fresh kill within her left hand. Her blue hair was sticking out from the sides of the mask but aside from that she was still concealed, everyone on the street at the time knew that she was Ghoul but they could not stop her. With a quick leap she was in the nearest alley. prey body dampened by the water that had ran within it.

Yato walked in stomach growling. He found that she had already began to eat, the sound of flesh tearing proving that the man was being feasted upon. Nori's hands were tearing away at his body shredding cloth and revealing flesh that had been struck multiple times in the process. She seemingly did not notice his presence as she bit down upon the human's hand.

Bones began to splinter and blood began to run as iron's scent filled the air. Nori continued to chomp away the only way she could live was to eat people and she was just so lucky that she knew the right one's to pick.

"You don't have to look down on me like that," Nori remarked as Yato turned away from the rather gruesome scene. She heard it, Yato's stomach was growling but he could not find it within himself to actually engage in the vicious bounty placed before him.' Trying to keep his head on straight in honorable but still he can't be mister nice guy forever,' she thought licking blood from around her lips.

"Look I'm sorry," Yato kept his eyes gazing away all the while his friend was chewing away at a person, a bad person, but a human. She did respond to this shunning instead she continued to eat while he pondered.' _Eat! Kill! Humans! Food! Gorge!_ ' dark words sickening to even think rang within his mind and that was when it truly dawned upon him what the weirdness was.

' _I'm the weird one not her. She's doing what any self-respecting Ghoul would do. Eating. But me?_ ' Yato's eyes closed as Nori continued to feast upon the drug dealer, the blood spattering along the walls.' _I'm too afraid to even look a human as food let alone to actually eat one,_ ' every second that passed the smell of the meat got more and more sweet and the hunger within got worst.

' _One bite won't hurt me. I'm a Ghoul not a human,_ ' Yato decided prepping himself to turn around. When he turned it was already too late there was nothing left aside from some splattered blood.

Nori was overlooking a closed dumpster probably where the things she could not eat were stored. Both dark eyes were closed tightly and she had hands crossed in front of her, almost a prayer or tribute to her victim. Without a word the blue haired teenager turned and looked at Yato the blood on her face being wiped off against the mesh along her right forearm.

"You could have had some. You still think you're a human don't you? Its sad when a Ghoul won't let themselves eat something," Nori complained, after which she stared at him before taking a few steps towards the mouth of the alley. The Ghoul she had been talking to was staring at the bloody ground, eyes closed face twisted and cross with emotion.

"So what if I do? There has to be a morgue or something around here that'd be willing to hand out some food," he tried to defend his weakness but it came across rather whiny. She stopped looked at the star-lit night and scoffed before continuing onto the sidewalk composed, and full, as a normal person should be.

A sigh left her mouth as she began to turn away proving that there was something." There is Coffee Shop called Anteiku in the Twentieth Ward if you're up for passing Dove Central to get there," Nori remarked stretching out against the neon light that were streaming over the street. Chaos a few blocks away her cause.

"Dove Central?" Yato raised a brow. He had never heard anyone refer to such a place throughout the entire city, let alone between the Twentieth and Eighteenth Wards.' _If I can get through there maybe I can get something to eat that won't turn my stomach,_ ' he assured himself.

"The Fourth Ward has an underground path leading directly to the Twentieth the only issue is the CCG presence there is so great only a few Ghouls can even stay there for more than a night. Going through there though is probably better than catching a train or walking straight to the Twentieth," she seemed to know from experience. Her left hand clutched at the mask now soiled slightly with blood.

"For a Ghoul like me what are the chances?" he questioned blonde hair dampening with the sweat from the rather humid night. Nori smirked and laughed slightly, the fact it even came up humorous.

"Not good. You don't have speed or a kagune. If you did you'd be too hungry to use either," Nori's voice while never very uplifting was cold as she turned and began to leave. Yato stood there, body rigid and frozen, the words chilled his blood.

"So you're saying I'd die?" his voice raised slightly as tears began to dribble down his face.' _Eat! Kill! Destroy!_ ' thoughts more violent than before began to surface as she took a glance back at him.

"Most definitely Yattori. It would be suicide," Nori's last words before disappearing into the horde of nearby delinquents. Yato went to find her but when the horde broke away at his presence she had already been gone.

"I'll show you! I'm going," Yato's voice raised and he rushed off in the opposite direction, towards home.

* * *

'Dear those it may concern,

I'm going away for a few days to unwind. Hopefully I'll be back by the end of the week and if not well things went south. Don't be too worried though I don't have much to live for anyway.

Yattori Suzuki'

That was the note he pinned on the door. It had been stained with ink and tears and yet it was completely legible, Yato took one glance at it before turning back to the streets. In the distance, the warm glow of the sun lit the sky to a purple-pink hue.

With a pack slung over his back he headed westward towards the subway that would lead one to the Fourth Ward. Food that did not carry as much guilt would be on the other side, that was if Nori had been true in her tales.

' _Come on body hold out. I need you to for just a few hours,_ ' he pleaded to himself which was quickly growling back with hunger. The increased metabolism of growing a kagune was killer on him.

Smells struck him the entire way, his now blue eyes locking onto everyone that passed by. They all smelled so fit and healthy; perfect food for a Ghoul but he would not attack them not when they were innocent people heading to work.

The train ride was no easier. Not only was it filled to the brim with people, but the thoughts of hunger and food were getting worst. Each time someone would push by to get to an open seat Yato's eyes would change and his mouth would salivate. A swallow made it all disappear, Yato however still felt the cravings that had been so easily present.

* * *

 _ **Fourth District...**_

When the crowd began to push out he followed ending up on a darkened platform. There was not even the faintest whiff of another Ghoul, the smell of a fellow predator for any direction.

' _Food!_ ' his mind barked as a lone CCG agent walked across the platform to the train. He was tired from a long night of nothing but the fact there was a CCG agent proved more than enough that it was not a friendly area.

' _The Fourth District really is empty,_ ' he wandered through the streets. In the Eighteenth there would be a few eyes leering from the shadows but here nothing, a ghost town with no signs of ever recouping from the loss of the Ghoul population.

He walked aimlessly, not knowing of where to head out from. It would seem that being a headstrong teenager was not something that came in handy in situations such as these unfortunately he had only purchased a one way ticket and would have to wait even longer for another train back anyway.

The darkness of the early morning was fading away and each step seemed to bring him closer to nothing more than oblivion. Every corner had a CCG agent poised ready to pounce on anything suspicious.' _Hungry! Kill! Human!_ ' thoughts more hunger filled than anything else grew more and more uncontrollable as more people passed him by.

' _I need to get to that link to the Eighteenth fast,_ ' Yato knew that at this rate, he would either snap with hunger or pass out. It was becoming clear that the former was more likely as his eyes shifted to the red everyone associated with a Ghoul and his mouth watered.

Weakness racked across his entire frame. The hunger seemed even worst now than it did the day prior, the human buffet before him did not help the need for food. Hands clenched, teeth grit he kept pressing on through the streets just looking for anything that looked like a connection to the Twentieth Ward.

No one ever seemed to turn up. Ghoul Investigators marched around like there was nothing better to do and that was the truth as very few ghouls called the Fourth Ward a home.

Yato unfortunately turned into the wrong crowd as two gray sport jackets crinkled when he accidentally ran into the them." I'm so sorry," he bowed noticing their brown dress shoes and gray slacks.' _Shoot. I was told this was Dove Central may just have to pay the piper,_ ' his eyes were shut that was until one of the investigator's looked down at him.

"Don't be. We get bumped into a lot," the first investigator smiled, he was lying but he had a genuine face. Black rimmed glasses hung just under either eye and black hair that had begun to turn whitish-silver was neatly combed back.

"Really? I still think it'd be wrong to not apologize," Yato blushed slightly, he was nervous. Luckily awkwardness was his friend her and the fact he was lying made things even better.' _They want to kill or capture Ghouls like me and yet I'm here in front of them and they aren't doing any of that._ '

"Well, well, you must have some proud parents kid. I can't wait to see you get out of this dump and do something with your life," the first Ghoul Investigator smiled. He seemed very friendly even for being someone willing to kill a Ghoul if the time was called for.

Yato looked at the ground zoned out.' _I did before two of you goons decided to kill them both!_ ' he kept control but it was harder than he initially thought.

"Yeah, both parents must be pretty happy to have a son like you. But you should really be heading to school though," the second patted him on the back. This one was bigger than the first, stronger too just from the single touch, he had a crew cut of black hair and a beard that had just began to fill in.

' _Eat,_ ' hunger racked his body again but he kept from lurching as it would give him away. His hands though tucked at his sides were ready to clench to keep the thoughts from turning into something worst." Thanks that's where I was heading," a lie it slipped so smoothly though no one should have paid it any mind.

"You seem like a good kid so we won't hold you up any longer," the first man laughed turning away with his partner.

"See ya sometime later kid," the second waved goodbye, if only all Ghoul Investigators were so nice. Of course to people they were but the two silverplated cased in their hands proved that their intentions for Ghouls were as devilish as their quinque.

Yato took a few steps back and watched the gray clad individuals round the corner. A sigh of relief left him as his pained body doubled over and he backed against a light post.' _Too close for comfort. I could barely keep myself in check. I need to go to the Twentieth fast, should have just taken the train there. Why'd I trust Nori?_ ' he frowned frame weakening.

* * *

 ** _Eighteenth Ward..._**

"The hell did I tell you Hasuke?" Agent Wantabe growled kicked the door hand gripping the note tightly. The other agent sighed arms crossed staring at the note on the door." He's a damn flight risk! We should have detained him," the Suzuki family door was kicked at again a splinter of wood shaving away with the brown leather shoe.

"Wantabe? Where do you think he could go? His parents raised him to be human I wouldn't be surprised if we find him asleep on the next train in," Agent Hasuke laughed patting the note back against the door. In his eyes the home was beautiful and those that owned it had been decent Ghouls up until a few months ago." He hasn't eaten anyone yet so trust me he'll be crashing where ever he gets the chance," knowledgeable about Ghouls and their habits Hasuke once more stared at the door.

"Bullshit! He could be in the Tenth Ward by now munching away like that binge eater from the Twentieth!" the first more pudgy agent sighed reaching for a cigarette box in his jacket pocket.

"That is a possibility but he would have to be famished to even get close to that Ghouls body count," the second Investigator slouched against the wall as a cigarette lit inside his partners mouth." You should not be smoking Aikuro," his right hand snapped out pushing the flames at the end of the cigarette out.

"We need to get this Ghoul. I need to get some sort of relaxation we couldn't find Jason! We barely got away against his parents this kid will be looking for revenge!" Wantabe growled turning away from the door relighting his cigarette.

"He obviously is not going to harm anyone. You saw how fast he ran away from us in that alley," Hasuke relaxed arms across his chest. Wantabe turned puffing smoke before turning back to the tag-teaming agent.

"He was scared then. Now that he has had time to plan we could be in danger," Wantabe began to walk away hands clutching tightly against the handle of his quinque case.

"Guess so but if he is out for revenge he'll come back. Let's just put some surveillance around and call it a day. That Aogiri group is rallying in nearby Wards," Agent Hasuke remarked turning away and heading back to their vehicle.

"Fine by me," Aikuro Wantabe sneered flicking ash into the wind. He too turned and readied to get back to the car.

* * *

Yattori unknowing of what had occurred in his home Ward was struggling to get through the Fourth Ward.' _Blindly running in where did I think that was a smart idea? Why did I trust Nori's advice? And why am I too afraid to eat a person?_ ' Yato continued to curse at himself as he strolled down the street.

He turned down an alley where an old beggar was sitting. The man had white hair and pale gray eyes, his face was wrinkled and his clothes tattered. Had Ghouls not existed this man would surely be the scum of the Earth. His sign read: " Alone. Need money. Help." in faded black lettering and he looked at Yato with devilish eyes.

"Youngster, do you have anything that you could spare?" the beggar wheezed reaching for the satchel around the teenager's torso. Yato stopped, his nose crinkling at the old man. The smell was that of the ground after a heavy rainfall but this geezer probably tasted way better as shown by his somewhat defined physique underneath.

"Sorry sir. I really don't," Yato tried to explain but the old man's right hand gripped his bag and tore into it, change clanged out from the pocket. A few loose yen, nothing special but the beggar grabbed it up. Greed brushed across the man's face as he grabbed at the bag again trying to get more money from the teen that was just passing through.

"Hey! Stop!" Yato tried to pull away but the needy man had both hands dug deep into the pockets of the satchel. The fine fabric was quickly being reduced to tatters in each greedy whip of the hand.

"You do! I can see more bills in this pocket! Give me!" the man was disillusioned the only thing in the pocket were a few loose coupons for some store in the Eighteen Ward. Yato pulled away blonde messy hair waving with the motion; it proved pointless as the entire section of the bag tore away.

Yato felt a fire ignite within himself. Not because he was being mugged by an old beggar that could be come to expected but the fact the bag being destroyed belonged to his father. His right hand dug into the man's arm and tore it free from the bag the violent red vehemence in his eyes brimming like a freshly fueled flame.

"I said stop!" a rustling raged within the blonde's shoulder blades his shirt displacing enough for two wings of red to spur free. It was an Ukaku kagune, like Nori had said previously. The man backed away and behind a trashcan which was quickly kicked away." You aren't running! Do you know whose bag this is?" the beggar was dumbfounded.

"Y-Your a Ghoul!" a right foot pinned the man against the wall the bricks beginning to crumble away under the rage-filled pressure.

"It was my father's you sick bastard! He left this for me when he died!" Yato growled through grit teeth which dripped with fresh saliva. Just above his kidneys another stirring and another kagune pushed out it was red as well but also tail-like, a Rinkaku. Hunger burned in the teen's eyes and for some reason his conscience was not there to stop it.

The wall shattered as the tail brushed over the pavement the man barely moving in time. For an old homeless person he was elusive as neither tail nor wings could get anywhere near him. Yato thrust both wings forward and pinned the human against the wall with the wings now shaped like spines, the tail rising like that of a scorpion like all good games of cat and mouse it came to an abrupt end.

The man's eyes were cold and heartless yet he was trying to plea for what menial existence he had as life." H-here man have the money back!" the coins were tossed back at the Ghoul but Yato was too busy snarling to realize it.

The tail lashed through the man's abdomen leaving him pinned against the wall in a bloody smear. Red ran down from the kagune and dribbled to the cracked alley pavement air exiting the thief's mouth wetly.' _Kill! Crush! Devour!_ ' rage bubbled up through his thoughts as the man dropped dead over the flexible muscle, skin and bones smashed cleanly against the brick.

"I said you couldn't have anything and you insisted on it! My father's bag was torn because of you, his last real piece to me was severed. And now you paid with both your soul and your body!" teeth buried into the fading man's left shoulder, bones crunching like dry sticks.

* * *

Yato's eyes fluttered open and surprisingly he was no longer in the alley staring down the man that had torn into his father's satchel. His surroundings were far more pleasant if one could say that. The room was lit with red lights and the floor was checkered black and white. People were in the shadows analyzing him silently sizing him up as if he was the newest prey item.

He reached up to his face wiping away the red stain that had been stuck there, he failed to notice it had long since congealed into a red-brown gel. To his right someone emerged from the shadows, he was taller than any of the other shapes and had a more defined look on his face.

"Where am I?" he asked getting no response from the mystery figure. The man, or Ghoul, he could not tell, was wearing a mask and hiding any sort of unique feature aside from the two glowing eyes that occupied the eye spaces on the mask." Hey tell me where I am?"

"You're out of the Fourth Ward. What were you even doing there?" the voice was like that of an older brother, but even more cocky.

"I asked you first!" Yato grunt releasing his reddened eyes, and the strings of a kagune.

"Don't Yattori you're among friends. Well your father's friends," the voice, now more toned to that of twenty-something rang out." Plus if you did try and attack me I assure you that you'd fail. I'll give you answers after all your father did for me."

* * *

 _By chance things unfold and by chance they fold again. What awaits Yato in the Fourth Ward and who is this mystery man?_

 _~Herodan3_


	5. Chapter 5: Aogiri

**_Three Blades and Aogiri_**

* * *

The man removed his mask which was pointed in three directions placing it on the table next to Yato's chair. He had a stretch of greenish-blue hair that dangled down around his shoulders in pseudo-spikes. His face was stern yet approachable, but his eyes instantly said stay away from me.

"You are back in the Eighteenth Yattori," the man sighed as the other, masked Ghouls took steps into the light, they too had the same three pointed mask as the friend of his father. He paused for a moment before strolling around the room staring at Yato and the blood currently drying along his face and clothes." And it appears for the best," he noted.

"What do you mean? Did I get attacked by the CCG?" he panicked trying to determine if he had been hurt. To his surprise nothing throbbed or ached in fact everything was warm. It was like drinking a cup of hot chocolate after coming in from a bitter winter day, he was full.

' _Idiot. You know what he means don't you?'_ the darker half of his psyche laughed it was sinister.

' _No_ ,' his conscious in control half stated calmly, the humanity he had been trained to act too strong to resist.

 _'Don't play human you ate that rat-bastard right there in the streets,_ ' the inner voice of his true self continued to growl.

This man with green-blue hair smiled taking a seat in an opposing stool body muscular even under the layers of dark clothing he had been wearing." No, you were however wandering the streets of the most dangerous Ward in the city with a kagune flailing about like a flag," something switched in the man's eyes.

"How many people did I hurt?" Yato took note of the change and quickly stared down at his shoes which now were marked with a bloody spatter. It was not his blood and by the pattern it was not the homeless person's either.

"Three. You ate three people," this 'friend' smiled darkly as if it was normal. His eyes switched to the dark red and black pattern of a hungry Ghoul and yet he was completely relaxed.

' _T-Three? I ate three people,_ ' Yato's mind was shifting darkly. Sights suddenly filled his consciousness, a woman scantily dress on a street corner one moment impaled and pinned to the ground the next. Another person appeared to a business man talking on his cell phone, a quick slash from an Ukaku kagune split his skull and dropped him to the ground like a sack of rocks.' _I-I'm a monster._ '

"Being a Ward like that though, most Ghouls don't head there just to snack. So tell Yattori what were you doing in the Fourth Ward?" he smirked noticing the uncomfortable look on the teenager's face. It was almost like that of a deer trapped in the headlights of a semi-truck, kind of adorable but also quite sad.

"I was looking for a way to the Twentieth," the blonde teenager mumbled softly looking down at the tiles on the floor their chessboard-like textures drawing him away. The man that was supposedly his father's friend held back a chuckle probably not hearing the statement clear enough." I was looking for a way into the Twentieth Ward!" he repeated louder.

The Ghoul across from him laughed now more fully." The Twentieth Ward? What are you planning on living with humans next? You are pathetic the only reason anyone goes to the Twentieth at our age is to get food for the weaker Ghouls if we cared enough for them. Your parents for example only went there for you. They enjoyed the vast bounty outside our windows here, in moderation of course," he laughed now loudly and mockingly the others remaining silent during this.

"And? I can't hunt people! If I was going for a free hand-out why couldn't I get one?" Yato was getting frustrated his eyes were staying black and red, confrontation was on his mind.' _Of course now I can't head over there. I munched on three people last night and apparently I enjoyed it,_ ' his hands gripped tightly together, nervously but still together.

"You could have fooled me kid. The way you tore those three people apart last night showed some real Ghoul pride. And your kagune, or rather both of them, is pretty strong if only the rest of you was," the man continued to taunt. Yato snarled slightly, it had no backing as such the laughing just got worst.

"I did not want to kill them. I was starving that hobo should have been enough," the armrest of the chair crushed under his grip. The Ghoul raised as a Human stood up eyes hidden beneath the bangs of his blonde spiky hair.' _Why was he not enough!_ ' tears brimmed the teenager's eyes as a redness flashed across his face.

' _You did want them all dead! They were Humans our prey! Your prey!_ ' his darker half laughed inside of his mind raging with blood lust.

' _And my friends,_ ' he snapped back. Ineffective as it should have been his primitive urges stopped pushing against his mind for now.

"That Ante-whatever place won't accept you anymore. You killed one person for food that they'd forgive but three? My god I'd be surprised if little waitress spit-fire didn't kill you on the spot," the man continued to laugh smartly." In fact you shouldn't have made it back here. Those CCG guys must have been slouching."

"I never asked for you to pick me up. You must have been following me if you saw all of that," Yato hissed angrily the stir of his kagune once more displacing his clothing. The Ukaku was sprouting from his shoulders and ready to defend him." I should have been killed if that was what you were saying? It would have been better that way," he stood up ready to find an exit that was until the door on the opposite side of the room opened.

"Who's this guy?" Miza stepped in mask sliding off and dangling around her neck. It was the three bladed pattern as everyone else, it had a substantially larger crest in the middle though. Her gaze alone settled down his kagune.

' _So chilling,_ ' he remarked having not noticed that he had become almost submissive in her glare.

This green-blue haired person knelt before her, the robe as well as the mask showing her superior position." Miss Miza, this is Shintake Suzuki's son, Yattori," he was bowing and no longer laughing, dead serious.

"I see. You wanna join Aogiri now that your folks are dead right?" she crossed both arms behind her back staring into the darkness at the concealed faces of the gang's other members. Yato froze at the word 'Aogiri'.

' _Aogiri Tree? No my parents couldn't have been tied in with those Ghouls especially not her,_ ' he hesitated around the woman's word. His gaze had been locked upon the tied up hair which tangled much like a spike over her forehead." P-pardon me ma'am?" Yato asked eyebrows raised. Sweat dribbled down the back of his head

"Well it would be logical wouldn't it? You want revenge against the CCG and you can't head to Anteiku after eating three people so wanna join or not? You could be a really decent soldier if you trained a little," Miza was straight forward, it was pleasant to the ears but not to the soul.

' _Do it! Those worthless human swine deserve to be picked apart!_ ' the mind that had been reawakened in his parent's death roared. It craved blood and destruction something he subconsciously wanted.

"Sorry I'm really not interested I just want to live in relative peace," Yato came across strong with his words but submissive with his motions. Her eyes narrowed like that of a snake ready to rear up and bite him." But the offer was not in bad taste. Don't take that the wrong way," his awkwardness showed yet again.' _Damn it why am I nervous she's too relaxed to hurt me, right?_ ' he spoke to himself.

"You sure buddy?" she questioned prodding around him with her index finger. It squished in against his skin squeezing some parts too much he could barely handle it." You're actually really good at holding in your pain. I won't be surprised if you could take a hit from anyone here without as much as a whine of course that probably comes from your father's Rinkaku," Miza pushed some of his hair aside looking for any scars of the sort.

"Rinkaku? Shining Scale?" he asked not understanding the use of the word in the context of their sentence.

"Rinkaku are the kagune that sprout from your kidney area, idiot. They have a lot of strike power and give their wielder some pretty impressive regeneration," the 'friend' of his family remarked arms crossing over his chest. Miza ignored the small exchange of words and probed him right between the shoulder blades, where the wing-like kagune had sprouted, he jumped.

"I see so you have two kagune! That is something special! A hybrid kagune isn't something we see in these parts often," Miza fixed her own bluish-black hair before taking a few more glances around at him.

' _I feel like I'm on a stand. She's trying to find my weak points,_ ' the teenager thought teeth gritting sweat bubbling down his face in a stream.

"I'll ask you again. You sure you don't want to join Aogiri? A few good weeks of physical training and you'll be something really special," Miza smiled as the other members, still masked took silent glares forward. Yato flinched body reacting to something, a press on his kidneys from behind.

"No," he responded hands clenching, the nails biting into his own flesh like the teeth of a dog.

"Cool go on ahead," Miza turned away from him towards the direction from which she entered." We can't make you do anything."

Miza walked to the door and opened it. Light fluttered in from the outside glowing against the red lit room like a spotlight. Fresh air leaked it, it smelled of noon half a day had apparently passed since his incident in the Fourth Ward.

"There are a lot of stories out there about you, Scale. While you were sleeping I had someone make you a mask in case you changed your mind," she pulled a box out from her sleeves. Inside metal, it smelled like aluminium but could possible be something heavier, the scent of fresh leather also hinted in the air around it.

"I appreciate it but I hopefully won't need to wear a mask," he took the box anyway an she smiled at him. A hand gesture flicked in the air behind him he couldn't pick it up in time, something told him it would not be good.' _And if I do_ _I hope it isn't as part of your little doll house either,_ ' he kept that part to himself.

"Since you won't have us backing you at the moment, you should lay low," Miza spoke calmly leaving the exit from the storehouse open. Her hands made a signal to the Ghoul army behind her but he could not make it out." I can't assure your safety since you aren't under any of our branches. Remember you always have a home here," she smiled and he walked out.

* * *

To his shock, there was an alley. Not just any alley, the damned alley where his parents had been murdered in cold blood. That was also when he realized what was truly going to do following that night on the town.

' _Aogiri's hideout is right here,_ ' he shouted internally both hands clenched. Teeth grit and eyes darting his mother's blood was still splashed against the wall. The bloody footprint left from when he was running stuck to the ground like old chewing gum. His father's hair was clumped on the ground stuck together with blood and other liquids.

The mask in his hands got a whole new weight to it now. Its smell was that of craftsmanship not some hastily thrown together piece, this mask had intended to be his since the other night. The only issue was why?

' _I didn't know I was a Ghoul until two days ago. Why would they just throw me in with that bunch?_ ' Yato stared at the blood still splashed about the alley. To his right the wall that his father had slammed the one agent into was still in disrepair.

' _Unless that wasn't the case. They were supposed to be some top tier Ghouls so maybe they led the group and wanted to introduce me to them as someone they should not be messing with,_ ' Yato thought, the blonde kept optimism even though his former more calculated thought was probably true.

' _If they did know that Aogiri was going to try and recruit me why did they not tell me. One more question that I can't possibly hope to answer,_ ' he began to walk away holding fast to the cardboard box never taking the time to look inside.

* * *

 ** _Two Weeks later.._.**

"Wow, wow, Yattori bro, you can't be benching stuff like that without working your way up!" Brick rushed over noticing his friend had begun lifting a two hundred and fifty pound benching weight without hesitation. In disbelief the weight had no ill effects on his friend in fact it was practically weightless.

Yato hooked it to the top of the bench with a heavy clink. This was something he had to do just to keep himself from going insane with the crackpot theories in his mind.' _If I want to keep them safe from Aogiri or anyone else I have to stay strong,_ ' the blonde haired Ghoul stood up shifting the gloves he had been wearing back to a more comfortable position.

"Wow, Yattori has been going at it since that bulletin about that Ghoul in the Fourth eating those three people," Keiya remarked from the opposite side of the weight room. She was wearing her pink hair back in twin pony tails at either side and a black crop top with a short pleated skirt with white knee high boots." Or maybe that Ghoul behind killing the CCG expert in the Twentieth," she pondered rubbing her chin.

"Nah, since he's got that food in him a couple week ago and since his folks died he's been seriously getting himself in shape," Tatsu remarked slurping down a smoothie as Brick tried to talk Yato out of continuing the weight lifting. Tatsu as the teen's best friend had also noticed that he was much more lively now and fresh to move.

"Don't be an idiot Tatsu have you seen the way he looks at Nori? He's probably trying to impress her," Keiya rolled her purplish-pink eyes as Brick and Yato walked across the room to a weight bag.

"Bro chill out okay. This weight bag is three hundred pounds we use it to push for football," Brick tried to talk the teen out of hitting the massive sandbag the logo on the front showing it would 'last forever'.

"Which means hitting it will be really impressive!" Yato remarked swinging back his right hand. It hit the bag and it did not budge, for once in this entire endeavor to get stronger something stopped. Without hesitation he threw another punch, its impact did not move the leather either.' _Guess that's my limit,_ ' he sighed hands now resting at the waist.

"Hey Yato you planning on protecting us from that Ghoul from the Fourth? The one that ate those three people?" Tatsu was coming across jokingly things however did not sit so well with his best friend. Yato's hands clenched at the statement it was bad enough a description of him was on the news, albeit totally off base, but his friend coming across was unsettling.

' _I am that monster,_ ' both voices in his head said in unison but he kept it hidden within his mind. The Ghoul knew that a slip of the tongue here about Ghouls or Aogiri would blow his relatively normal public life to smithereens." No, I'm just trying to get a few girls to look at me for a change," he faked a smile.

"Cool man! A real noble person you are," Tatsu spoke in riddles it was intentional, playful. Smiles crossed everyone's faces which meant the words were simply a joke.' _You are seriously worrying me though. I have to see why you've been sitting here day in and out punching every weight bag within your radius,_ ' the brunette thought but never spoke aloud.

' _Damn he knows something's up,_ ' Yattori cursed internally.

"Hit the showers Suzuki you're really pushing yourself too much here. Every nerve must be pretty frayed," Brick roughhoused, he gripped Yato around the shoulders and shook him. Yato rolled both shoulders and wriggled free, the new vigor in his muscles freeing.

"I think I should too don't want to stink up the walk home," he smiled blonde hair sticking to his face. When he turned there was mumbling among his friends he could not pick it out decisively.' _They need to keep close to one another. I have a bad feeling about those Three Blade people,_ ' he thought deeply heading to the showering room.

* * *

 ** _CCG HQ..._**

"Mado? Dead? Damn," Agent Hasuke sighed sitting in the back of the auditorium. He was in disbelief back before anything had happened wildly, he had been rather close with the eccentric agent.

"Ssh..it's wrong to be talking when a eulogy is being given," Agent Wantabe judged much like his partner would have if it were anyone else. The two both had brand new quinque ready to use against their Ghoul enemies, at the moment though there was only sadness.

After the ceremony ended everyone was abuzz in the room, barring one Agent Amon which no one really recognized if they were out in the field a lot.

"Come on we let that kid have two weeks to get back home," Wantabe whispered as several agents left boldly. It was a grim reminder that not even the best agent could fair against a Ghoul forever.

"Yeah, better actually get a full report on the punk. Maybe he'll know something about the incident in the Fourth Ward, that is if he doesn't force us to fight," Hasuke stretched. He was tired of doing nothing, but having two agents dead in a ten day span was not a very pleasant experience.

"Good point. Maybe we'll get a lead on the Angel as well. She's been more active recently," Wantabe lit and cigarette and began to leave the room, quinque case in hand. Agent Hasuke followed quietly baring a case of similar size and shape.

* * *

 _ **Eighteenth Ward...**_

Steam had swirled around him in the shower room. He was all alone so there were no worries anyway. It was relieving to just be somewhere that was not the streets, even though it happened once he feared gorging worst than anything else.

' _If I am a monster I need to protect everyone else from monsters like me,_ ' he told himself staring at his outline in the reflective tiles along the wall. It was weird to think he, looking like an average person, could transform into a monster in the blink of an eye.' _Or is it I'm the hero protecting everyone I care about from the monsters at the CCG? That will always hang me up,_ ' he punched the wall leaving several tiles across the room to drop to the floor.

"Being aggressive isn't going to get you anywhere," the voice was soothing and awkward at the same time. A light giggle filled the room as well, footsteps sploshed in the puddles of water along the floor. Someone was there with him.

"Hope you know who you're dealing with," his eyes shifted to the kakugan that helped make Ghouls easily detectable among the people. There came no response only more footsteps through the steamy air.' _Why can't I smell them out? Why are they playing with me like this?_ ' a stirring sensation snapped through his lower back and his kagune, the Rinkaku came out.

"Well, well, look at who manned up and showed his real colors," the voice turned playful and a shape quickly inched forward through the have. Blue hair, piercing grayish-blue eyes, a black dress, and lace armbands. Another step and she was there in front of him the smoke swirling away in billows.

"N-Nori? What are you doing in here?" he quickly tried to move the kagune in front of himself, the fact he was in the nude dawning a little late. She blushed slightly, it was kind of cute to see.

"Aw how cute using your kagune like that," she giggled staring at him as he hustled over the wet floor to get a towel, or clothes, or both." I'm here to ask you for some help. You see my mask got stolen," Yato's hands wrapped the towel around his waist while he pondered what she had said.

"Stolen? Who'd try and steal you mask?" he asked staring at the door to make sure no other unwanted guest made their way into the shower room. She grit teeth that part he could hear in the air. This was uncomfortable for her in all the wrong reasons.

"Some weird girl with a three pointed mask or something. She said it was for safety sake, only after she punched me and stabbed me three times with a kagune," Nori sighed. Her gaze was fixed on the water which was rapidly falling from the nozzle and down the drain.

' _Three pointed mask? Of course it'd be them. So soon though?_ ' he hissed internally. It was Aogiri trying to mess with him and his friends, Miza for all she was in appearance was pretty sick." I see. Did they tell you who it was for?" he needed more just to make sure it was without a doubt the Three Blade Gang.

"Some person they called the Scale. It sounded like a CCG code word so the Ghoul must have been pretty important," her gaze lowered on the blonde before her in the shower room. His face was sullen body tense for some reason." What? You know this Ghoul?" the blue haired Ghoul questioned with eyebrows peaked.

' _The Scale is what Miza called me,_ ' it was assured now exactly what was going on. Aogiri was trying to get to him through his friends and allies. They really wanted him or so it would seem." Yeah, I am the Scale at least I was called it by someone," he managed enough courage to put his under garments back on turning the water off with a flick of the left wrist.

"What!" instantly her kagune spread out. An exquisite Ukaku that put the finest eagle wings to shame and then some." You had a hit put out on me! What's your problem!" the wings came down but his own kagune reached up and blocks splitting in half to defend against the two wings, now shaped as sharp as daggers.

"No! God no! I just know the name sheesh!" he lowered his Rinkaku only for the two wings of his Ukaku to sprout out sharpening into rigid daggers of dark purple-red. She looked at him in shock, two kagune was astounding." I'll try to get your mask back for you. I mean you can't run around out there without a mask they'd find you out in a second," Yato assured calming down enough for both kagune to disappear.

"And you?" she questioned." I mean the CCG don't like you as is. When you're out there trying to get my mask back you can't hide behind your hair then," she sneered.

"I'll just have to wear my mask then. Look Nori have a little faith will you?" he clicked his teeth and gave a thumbs yup before dressing proper. With a pat to the chest he made sure everything was in order." Don't look into it too hard okay? I promise you'll have your mask back," he bowed before exiting keeping her from asking her next question.

' _Damn it dumb ass! When did you get a mask!_ ' she refrained from yelling. Instead she turned to the other exit, into the auxiliary gym and left.

* * *

 _Things are twisting rather fast aren't they? Also you get what time in Tokyo Ghoul we are really at with this chapter, sometime after episode eight in the anime so chapter ten or eleven in the manga ( I think)_

 _The path leads to a fork, which fork one chooses is the one they are to follow. Which one with Yato take next chapter in his encounter with two CCG agents? Monstrosity or_ _Ambassador?_

 _Thanks for reading this one guys,_

 _~Herodan3_


	6. Chapter 6: Fork in the Road

**_Fork in the Road_**

* * *

Yato rushed back into the weight room. His hair was still damp and his clothes now covered with drips of water." Well look at who rushed to get a shower. Have somewhere to go?" Tatsu remarked leaning against a weight rack, which easily could have crushed him.

"Or someone to see?" Keiya smirked making her friend even more uncomfortable. Yato knew that saying he was going to get a mask from a Ghoul would be ridiculous so he came up with the next best thing.

"I'm going to see Nori. She and I have so studying to do," he swallowed hard. A lie like that would actually seem even worst than saying the former.' _Look at Tatsu's face he's blushing. He either knows I'm lying or is out right shocked,_ ' the Ghoul looked on carefully.

"You said Nori? Like blue hair? Hah," Brick was utterly shocked at the announcement. His muscular build, if it had been so inclined, would have jumped up to the ceiling and back down to the floor just because of the excitement." To study? Good for you just remember to play it safe," his teeth clicked, Keiya's face flushed red for a moment.

"Yeah, to study! She and I do have Chemistry together," Yato defended himself blonde hair dangling down in front of his blue eyes. Everyone there burst out laughing in a way that he did not quite understand.

"You sure do Yattori. Play it safe out there tiger," Keiya said through the fit of laughter that had overtaken her. High School students could be some of the most mature and least mature people on the planet, and this time it was the latter.

Yato felt blood rush to his cheeks. It took a few moments to realize what they were implying." Oh god no! We're just friends and that test is coming up tomorrow! It is not what you think!" his motions were awkward and hasty, lies always get one in more trouble than the truth.

' _Kill them! Mocking you like that! Food! Eat!_ ' the primal form of his mind was howling for blood lust and violence the true nature in the eyes of a human what a Ghoul should be. His hands clenched for a moment. he held in everything though.

' _My friends? I'd never hurt them! Plus you should be happy, I don't need to eat for another two weeks at the worst,_ ' he argued with himself. It seemed to be a losing battle though as Tatsu got up to snap him from the reflections.

"Hey man this is all in fun you know right?" the brunette comforted patting him on the right shoulder. It stung compressing the Ukaku that had been hidden so easily within.

"Of course. But nothing is happening between the two of us. I really need her help with this stuff though," the blonde continued to say as his friend smiled at him. Tatsu patted his back once more and turned away.

"That's cool man. Just make sure you make it back to your place by ten we have that movie to watch!" Tatsu clicked his teeth again allowing Yato time to exit the weight room without much more fanfare.

* * *

 _ **Off School Grounds...**_

' _I can't just storm into Aogiri and take back her mask. I'll have to wait until they show up first,_ ' he walked calmly around the side walk. His black jeans and rolled uniform shirt rustled in a passing breeze. So did something else a few hundred steps behind him, a jacket of some kind.

His nose crinkled. Crisp the air provided a great pathway for scent to travel through and the trees around the school made the air extra clear. Someone was trailing him and it most definitely was not a friend. He removed his backpack and stared at the cardboard box within, metal and leather meeting his sense instantly. The smell got stronger meaning the person was getting closer as he fiddled around in his bag.

' _The mask is in that box. If it is someone hostile I don't show them my face and if it is another Ghoul I'll keep my profile low among them,_ ' the quickly flitted the edge of the box away the framework of his mask laying out in the packaging.' _The way this packed, it can't be something made two weeks ago. My parents were going to hand me over to Aogiri,_ ' Yato removed the mask from its packaging.

Its inside was tanned leather that opened to the eyes holes which revealed the brimming of the aluminium on the outside. The outside well he did not have time to look at it as the footsteps grew faster and louder. Two shadows emerged in the edge of his vision they had silver cases and long trench coats. There was no choice at this point, gear up or back down.

' _Damn it!_ ' he lifted the mask from the box and hooked it over his face. His blonde hair spiked around the crown of the mask and his blue eyes switched to a vibrant maroon red and pitch black.' _Time to face my fears. I knew this would happen sooner or later,_ ' he spun and glared at his two would be attackers, CCG agents sent there to get him.

To them, his image was something of a conundrum. A uniform shirt and black jeans standing out against blonde spiky hair that fell flat in the back. His mask threw them off as well. It was black and white, two sides of the same coin if one was to be poetic. The right side was the white half, it had a black line racing from the top of them ask down over the eye and to chin where it stopped. The left side of the mask was blackened with a white strip running down the aluminium to the chin as well.

"Hey kid. Two weeks is a long time to hold a grudge," Agent Hasuke remarked right hand firm on the deployment button of the quinque case. The Ghoul's eyes saw this, he however stood his ground.

"Yeah just come with us we have a few questions," Agent Wantabe sighed holding firmly to his cases handle as well. Yato was frozen in both fear and shock, their faces were the same ones that struggled and inevitably killed his parents.

"Didn't you guys lose someone recently too?" his voice spoke up. It was sharp like that of his primal half, ready to snap at a moments notice to do battle with the two responsible for killing his parents. They narrowed their own eyes upon their opponent who surprisingly lacked his kagune, something most Ghouls would have had flaring about." Some Investigator right?" he was calm oddly so.

"Listen here Scale! Mado was far from just your average Investigator! One of your kind killed him!" Hasuke shouted back aggressively. His finger was very close to releasing the shiny new quinque in his case, he however refrained for the moment.

' _Why am I so relaxed? Is it the mask? The leather?_ ' Yato pondered zoning out quickly from the moments at hand. The Investigator he had angered was spouting an obscenity one that he cared not to hear." You see don't you? I feel the same way about my mother and father. They were more to me than the monsters you portrayed them as," he tuned in words still sharp.

' _Destroy them. Fate has laid them upon your table: eat,_ ' his hungry side hissed, even though he was full. Events like this were going to be a struggle for sure especially since their were two of them.

"Isn't that cute Wantabe! He's feigning emotions. Listen to me you rat bastard I guarantee whatever your parents were prepping you for was nothing good," the words carried malice. They struck like a coiled snake too, it would seem the death of that Investigator got to this CCG agent in particular." We're only here to ask you a few questions but if you keep getting smart assed I'll have no problem breaking you," his case shuttered slightly.

"He's not lying. Normally I'd be the one to get pissed off at a Ghoul like you but one of your kind killed his mentor. If you want to not die today you should come along," Wantabe, usually hotheaded and arrogant was carrying himself differently just to balance out his partners anger.

"I don't know what they were prepping me for and I don't care. If you think that I'll just string along with murderers like you you are mistaken," his voice raised louder than it had been. Excitement, one of the main causes for kagune to appear, did its job as a stirring rustled beneath his shirt a massive triple tentacle rising out, his Rinkaku.

"Murderers! How dare you, a Ghoul, talk about murderers!" the case swung open and it exploded into a weapon. Not just any weapon though, it was quinque than the one he had that fateful night built of a Koukaku. It was a large barbell-like weapon that seemed to weight a few hundred pounds. Something about it seemed familiar, in a disturbing way.

' _Mom, turned into a weapon to slay Ghouls,_ ' Yato noted that similarities its type being the most prominent. His Rinkaku spun around hardening like a clawed weapon, the predatory organ of the most regeneration gifted Ghouls." You heard me. You all are murderers. Killing a Ghoul just because they have to eat people to survive, you sicken-" the massive weapon had busted right into his abdomen hurling him through the air and to the ground several yards away.

He twitched to his feet the huge indent in his stomach slowly gathering back to normal. The weapon swung again and collided with the raised Rinkaku the rumble reaching throughout the youth's body. Teeth grit they split up the heavy weapon remaining high while the kagune dangled low like a tail. The Agent was good and angry a terrible combination for a Ghoul that did not know a single thing about true hand-to-hand other than the tournaments he had seen on television.

It crushed against the ground a moment later his frame leaping over the strike. Using the now airborne momentum his kagune came down heavily only to be met by another case this one unopened. It flung him backward with a yank while Hasuke redrew his heavy ballista back up. Yato swung under the whip only to be crunched through a bench along the path with another heavy swing, it cracked a few more bones in his ribs.

' _That hurts,_ ' he felled to the ground with a heavy thud. A bruise had formed instantly and the healing ability of Ghoul was not helping too much. His teeth clenched tighter as he pushed up yet again the whip missing him by only a hair as he sidestepped.' _I'll get too tired fighting them like this. Whenever I dodge one the other could lash out and hit me._ '

"Two on one seems unfair. Especially since you never gave me time to explain myself," Yato shouted from behind the mask. Being protected by the mask was freeing in some ways." I guess though that you don't care anymore since I'm just a monster," the teen's red eyes shut as they charged again.

' _This is something that we are not going to win if you don't let go,_ ' his more primal side complained as their footsteps grew louder. Outside of his body the second case opened another new quinque coming into existence, this one a Rinkaku like that of his father.

' _Letting go? Like both kagune at once? You'd like that wouldn't you?_ ' Yato returned shots as both of them drew their weapons back. The shining light reflecting from the street post blurred with their motions as the two weapons came down.' _No restrictions on who to kill or when to stop,_ ' his thoughts were seemingly outpacing their movements.

' _I guess you'd rather die,_ ' his more primal half remarked arrogantly. The weapons were nearly on top of him now.

' _Hey I never said that,_ ' his eyes snapped open and his tail whipped up and threw both of them off of their course. Both CCG Investigators took to their sides weapons still bared heavily in his direction." In your eyes I may be a monster but in my friend's I'm a hero. Of course to you what does that matter? Something like me playing nice with human's can't be good," his tail lashed out carving a path in the concrete as if it were a sheet of paper.

"Shut up already!" the heavy weight-like weapon crashed into the side of his head throwing the young Ghoul through the air like a baseball. His vision was blurring and blood had begun to flow from the side of his skull dribbling down warmly along his face. Another strike crunched him to the ground where his Rinkaku acted as stand to prevent outright destruction of his back.

"Ghouls like you sicken me! Playing nice with the humans only to eat them when they least expect it! Your no better than that Angel Ghoul here," Wantabe lashed out against him but it missed in fact it was completely stopped in the young Ghoul's grasp.

"What did you say about the Angel?" Yato was pissed off now, his grip tightened digging nails into the end of the whip-like quinque like an eagle. It began to tear as the agent on the other end tried to tug it free.

"Guess you know that bitch too! She's been going around with that Ukaku of hers and killing people left and right. Two more Investigators in the Eleventh died because of her actions!" the weight smashed into his body but the Rinkaku managed to reach out as a shield and protect his waist all the while he was grappling with the other quinque.

' _Her mask got stolen. Aogiri doesn't like the CCG. They are using her alias to start beating up on Ghoul Investigators,_ ' he released the quinque which was like of his father's and kicked the other Agent away. A stirring sensation filled both shoulders as a flame-like shape began to emerge." If you get anywhere near her I swear that this will feel like a kiss!" the wings hardened and a flurry of dagger-like blades fired out.

' _Yes! Let is all out! Revel in the destruction you cause!_ ' bloodthirsty and angry his more concealed side raged out as the CCG Investigators were being forced back in defense from the hail of 'bullets' that he had caused.

' _I'll tear anyone apart that harms my friends!_ ' his mind was shouting a crazed glaze fading over both eyes.

"A Dual Kagune? What type of Ghoul are we dealing with here?" Wantabe's cry reached his partners ears as Yato rushed forward or rather flew forward. A right kick spun and threw the heavy hitter away the quinque crushing against the rocky floor behind him. He bashed his back against one of the benches while his partner hesitated to move.

"The kind that just wants to be left alone!" his right hand bashed against the weapon of his foe throwing, the whip through the air where it smashed against the ground. Nothing stopped him from doing anything except his own will. A right hand smashed into the human's left cheek throwing him to the ground with a heavy thud and a scrape along the concrete." Of course the more you try to fight me the harder it will be for either of us to not intertwine," blood was now running from his opponent's face.

"An Ukaku is fast but does not have stamina!" the heavy weapon swung but it was wrapped around by the more powerful Rinkaku. Yato turn and delivered and elbow to the base of the Investigator's nose, blood spurted out on the ground as he turned and threw the weapon aside once more." Of course your Rinkaku is providing the stamina to keep up and healing the shallow wounds I cause," he wiped the blood on the sleeve of his jacket, defenseless.

Yato looked forward a tremor running through his body. His right hand held blood, that of a human he had socked in the face. His left was clean a sign that there was still hope for him in the world in which he called home.' _I may be a monster but I can't give into the urges of killing the people,_ ' Yato thought, both hands were gripped tight. No matter what thought rushed through his mind the kagune turned into a sharp weapon a triple bladed 'claw'.

' _It'd be so easy wouldn't it? Aogiri could be right, humans are weak and need to be put in their place,_ ' his hungry side was remarking in a laugh as the two agents began to regroup.

' _Too easy to throw away what my parents have given me. This is their last gift to me as a Ghoul and their son if I waste it,_ ' he responded to his urges the Rinkaku at his side sharpening like a well kept sword.

"Get the hell out of here," the triple clawed weapon drilled into the ground next to Agent Hasuke. A tremor raced through all three of them from the impact it was devastating to even feel." I don't know anything. I haven't willingly eaten a person yet. And I know for sure that the Angel you and I know of are two different Ghouls. So carry on before I cut you both to tiny shreds and eat you up!" his eyes became bloodshot and his voice more feral. The change was sudden but aggressive.

"W-what?" Hasuke winced realizing that there was a stream of blood flowing down his face. Determination to finish the mission had been instilled in the tenured Investigator's body but with a quinque hurled away and a bloody nose not much could be done here.' _Bastard thinks that he can order me around. I'll show him,_ ' his hand clenched against a holster on his right side, the safety switching off.

"You heard me get out of here!" the Ukaku on his back flared out broadly, large spikes forming at the ends. This Dual Kagune state was energy consuming but to prove his dominance it was worth it.

"Bullshit! I'd rather die here than go back to HQ empty handed!" Wantabe shouted his hotheadedness coming to show. He drew out a handgun its barrel gleaming, a glow filling the muzzle a second later.

"Killing me will get you nowhere!" a hail of tiny shards fired from his wings throwing the gun back and launching the round into a nearby tree. Another shard cut the gun in half, it was useless." I'm not the Ghoul you should be hunting and neither is the Angel that I associate with. If you insist on killing me though I can't assure that you'll make it home or that anything will remain," his eyes became bloodshot and a certain crazed glare fixed itself in the darkness the trench coat wearing agent on his left, felt the entire side of his trench coat get torn away the gun in the holster dropping to the ground heavily.

"Damn it! Come on Wantabe let's go," Hasuke backed away. Wantabe darted straight out of there he had to, he was not as qualified to fight as his cohort and against a Ghoul that was even more obvious. Agent Hasuke on the other had was not leaving until he got at least one of their quinque back.

"You want my mother's kagune don't you? Take it," his Rinkaku scraped the heavy weapon over to the CCG Agent. He lifted up and turned it back into a briefcase taking a nervous step back out of the range of the tentacled Ghoul." The minute that you misuse the last earthly part of my mother I'll show up and personally tear you apart," those words chilled the Ghoul Investigator's blood only for a moment as he turned and quickly ran away.

* * *

Yato stumbled over to the bench on his right side, beginning to get dizzy for some odd reason. His kagune bubbled away and his mask slipped down into his hands, fatigue had set in. The Investigator had been right the Ukaku kagune drained a massive amount of stamina that not even a Rinkaku would restore in full. However the wounds along his face had closed up really well, giving him the image of a really tired person.

' _Put the mask away. If one of them stumble out here and find me with the mask they'll know I'm a Ghoul and those CCG guys will be back,_ ' he stumbled over to his backpack and stuffed the black and white mask into the box from where it came. A moment later the world went dark and he fell face first to the pavement unconscious.

* * *

"Update the Scale's file," Hasuke ordered leaning back in the office chair within their cramped room. Blood stained the handkerchief over his nose it had yet to stop bleeding and throbbed heavily.

"Sure thing. What to?" Wantabe had two cotton balls pushed into each nostril, they both had been stained with the crimson tint of blood. His hands however were working just as fine against the keyboard.

"Send this to the sketch artist..." the description of the Ghoul called the Scale had been explained. It quickly got shifted from word to text and thrown to the identification department of the eleventh ward's own." Change his mental report to sound, but willing to kill. His danger level to S," each pause in his words provided time to type it into the file." And his affiliations to that of the Angel," his cloth had been nearly completely crimson at this point but it still was hanging in there.

"Which one? I mean he did say there were two," Wantabe responded with a hint of sarcasm. He already uploaded the affiliations report and his partner did not respond.

"Next time we run into that punk no mercy. I doubt though that he'll be living under the same roof anymore," the black haired adult sighed throwing the cotton cloth to the trashcan, it swished in the plastic bag.

"Doesn't matter he made us both look like fools. A Ghoul like that is really dangerous especially with two S ranked kagune," Wantabe knew their ranking just by how easily either kagune had handled the two of them.

"We don't need reinforcements though. This Ghoul will get taken down by us because he had that vendetta against us and now we have one against him," the taller and more muscular of the two agent's replied throwing the tattered trench coat to the waste bin as well.

* * *

 ** _A few days pass..._**

The encounter a few nights prior against the CCG messed Yato up but luckily Tatsu found him laying on the ground and thought he simply passed out. That type of kinship brought both of them to the brunette's home which luckily was very accepting of him.

His midsection was still not in prime condition, the blow he had received dent every bone and even being a Rinkaku based Ghoul it took forever to heal. Today though luckily was an off day so he did not have to struggle through school in pain.

"Hey, you aren't allergic to coffee are you?" Tatsu's voice lifted from the next room.

"No, not at all. In fact I really like coffee," he responded back sitting up from the bed. The news was on alert with reports of the Scale going around the Eighteen Ward, and his encounter with the CCG.' _Maybe over a cup of coffee I'll be able to actually carry on a normal conversation with Tatsu,_ ' he stretched a pain riding through his abdomen.

"Good cause there is a neat little shop in the Twentieth that supposedly has the best coffee in the entire city," his best friend walked in brown spiky hair messed up slightly. Yato froze at that.

He surely couldn't mean...

"It called Anteiku weird name right?" the brunette laughed as if it were a joke.

' _A-Anteiku? That place is run by Ghouls does he know that? Do I have to protect him?_ ' he quickly gripped his backpack from beside the mat he had on the floor. The mask slipped from the box and directly into his pant's pocket, luckily it was flexible enough to do so.' _If I do things will get a little dice-y the Twentieth is also where that binge eater was so I really need to watch out for him,_ ' he assured.

"Yeah a weird name. What does it even mean?" Yato asked with a tilted head, he knew what it meant. Something along the line of 'peaceful ward' or 'harmony'.

"Antique I guess. That seems like something you'd know a little more about than me," Tatsu sneered grabbing his windbreaker from the back of the door. It was beginning to get nippy outside." We can't just sit here and talk about it, let's go!" the brunette rushed out the door downstairs in a burst of ridiculous speed.

' _He's right,_ ' Yato took a more casual approached to leaving including saying goodbye to both of his best friend's parents and heading out.

* * *

 _So darkness once more is avoided by out young hero but how long can he resist the allure of human meat? And how long can he handle his morality against foes that truly want him dead? What awaits in Anteiku?_

 _~Herodan3_


	7. Chapter 7: Anteiku

_**Anteiku**_

* * *

"Hey Yato there it is!" Tatsu cheered as they went through the streets. The walk had been so easy and clear not a single CCG Agent was even in range after they crossed into the Twentieth, opposite of the Eighteenth.

"Yeah alright give me a minute," Yato responded quickly. His wallet had been caught in the back ofh is jeans, a few yen coins fell to the ground it would not really matter anyway considering they were only heading in there for a cup of coffee.

' _Why did I have to find an underground way in? Its facing a busy street and not a single CCG guy is around,_ ' he pondered as they got closer to the small shop. On the outside nothing seemed different in fact through the large open windows one could see that things with in there was no hostility just friends, books, and coffee what more could one ask for.

"Hey, Yattori since you aren't busy with Nori care to look for your new girlfriend?" Tatsu mocked as they pushed through the door. No one even moved, for being a Ghoul's Cafe the reaction to a human walking in was mild.

A red blush quickly crossed the young Ghoul's face as his friend stared over the group." W-why would you bring that up?" he felt his voice crack and the embarrassment get even worst.

"Nothing really this place has some of the hottest waitresses in town. If you're lucky one may just take a shining to you," Tatsu laughed as they took a corner booth. The place was abuzz with little chit-chat that seemed to be among casual normal people.

"Sorry I'd rather focus on my studies first," Yato responded quickly pulling his jacket off and putting it along the back of the booth. His nose was crinkling every few seconds a smell kept hitting his senses that was stressing.' _Ever single person here is a Ghoul. How can they blend in so well? Tatsu isn't in danger yet but still if we stick around one may take a chance,_ ' his eyes narrowed as a blue haired waitress bowed and handed a cup of coffee away.

"Hello, what can I get you?" the same waitress asked, she was more frustrated now. She was waiting for a response from the two teen's before Tatsu spoke up.

"I'll take a frappe with three extra chocolate chips!" he smiled. His smile could have lit up the room if it had gotten the chance but it did not. Such a frilly order though was weird coming from a teenaged boy.

"E-excuse me?" she stuttered confused at the outburst for such a fussy drink. Yato just bowed his head and tapped the table as the awkwardness filled the air.

"He'll have a dark roast with two creams and one sugar. I'll take straight black," Yato stared up face sullen. The only reason he knew how to even say those orders were because his parents ordered the same thing except the one with cream and sugar was given to a beggar along the streets while they shared the dark roast.' _She wasn't uncomfortable why was there so much awkwardness,_ ' he wondered.

"O-oh, sure thing right away," she rushed away leaving the two teenager's to watch nothing more than each other.

"Well if you aren't the hipster when it comes to coffee," Tatsu quickly proclaimed. The brunette's hair had moved with the motion but it just made him look goofy when he said it." I mean so relaxed even though you never ordered coffee form a pretty girl before!" he laughed and joked until he say his friend's face.

"Those are the coffees my folks used to drink," Yato was far more grim about it. The location and the weird feeling he was picking up from the area around them was bad enough bringing his parent's into it was even worst.

"Dude, I-I'm-" Yato quickly quelled the sympathy speech. He had received it anytime his friends had screwed up and after three weeks of them it was getting more grating to hear them than helpful.

"Don't be. We all slip up when it comes to stuff like that," the waitress pushed through the door. From behind one could barely make out a waiter with a patch over his one eye. He was no older than nineteen either concern was blatant.' _Him, he smells different. I can tell that from here,_ ' his eyes narrowed and then the door closed from its hinges.

"Here are your coffees. That'll be-" she read the board across the room to get the price but the two fifty yen coins hit the tray and paid more than enough. Yato looked over at his friend who had done it." This is too much for sure."

"No, its not you gave us some really fast service. It'd be rude not to tip," he gave another broad smile. It was obvious he was trying to get on her good side and it was failing miserably.

"Well thank you," she bowed and quickly walked away. Her blue hair quickly disappeared behind the door again that strange one-eyed Ghoul messing around with a grinder for the coffee.

"Think she took a shining to me?" Tatsu asked staring back at the kitchen. His hands wrapped around the cup, he always tipped good but what he did here was sort of ridiculous in terms of what it was

"Sure, how about you try and get her name and phone number," Yato rolled his eyes taking a sip from the black coffee. Its dark colored coffee reflected the placement of Ghouls among the human race, an outcast among the people but trying to fit in with the frills of human life.

"Really? Awesome I'll catch her when she comes back out," the brunette teen laughed with a big smile on his face. It was sort of foolish for him to think he would get a date with the blue haired waitress if she were human, but the fact that she was Ghoul would make the even more far fetched.

"Hey uh, waitress can you come here for a second?" the brunette shouted the minute she exited through the kitchen doors. She looked at the table somewhat panicked like a deer in the headlights.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" she asked playing timid. Yato picked up on it but did not call it out he knew it must have been some sort of cover.

"Not one bit! I'd like to ask what your name is?" Tatsu smiled awkwardly. It most definitely was uncomfortable to be anyone that was not the rather hotheaded quick to the punch kid.

"Uh..my name..." she looked perplexed at the blonde haired Ghoul who was simply taking a sip from his cup. Before turning back to the young teenager that was staring at her so intently."...Is Touka. Why did you ask?" she wondered as Tatsu grinned up at her with a broad grin.

"Touka-chan huh. Nice to meet you. I'm Tatsu..." it was too late for him to say another word she had already turned away a frustrated vein throbbing on her forehead. Yato simply smiled as his friend slumped down in the seat.

"Maybe she has a boyfriend," he tried to soften the blow.

"Nah, whatever she's not my type," the brunette quickly changed back to normal taking a sip from the cup of steaming coffee in front of him.

"Sure, she's not," Yato rolled his eyes and looked out the window, the Twentieth was truly a calm ward.

* * *

 _ **Back in the Eighteenth...**_

"You told him what?" an angry growl rose up from the back of the dim room. It was Miza, around her in the shadows a group of other Three Blade's members. Nori was in the middle of the room, a three pronged mask was hanging around her neck the point jutting out beneath her chin.

"That one of you guys stole my mask. He'll be coming pretty soon to get it back," she remarked casually long whitened robe swishing with the movements of her arms as she walked across the floor slightly.

"You made him angry at us? You know how freaking upset the One-Eyed King would be if we let a Ghoul with a hybrid Dual Kagune slip away?" Miza hissed angrily pulling her mask up over her face. She was ready to go somewhere and it most definitely would not be pleasant.

"He isn't going to slip away. He's too good a person to let that happen. Ghouls like him should be pretty easy to get to," the blue haired teenager sighed lifting her own mask up over her face. Not the Angel mask that had granted her a code name but the mask of the Aogiri affiliate.

"You're saying he'd join if someone he cared about was killed? Or seriously hurt," a masculine voice rose up from the shadows. The blue-green haired Ghoul from the first encounter Yato had with Aogiri rose out from the shadows." Any ideas of who?" he crossed his hands.

"To get him here though it would have to be by a CCG agent they can't hurt humans," Nori clenched her teeth a tear rolling down her cheek. Something sinister but also painful reared its head within her mind." So that makes me the only candidate for it," her purple-blue eyes directed quickly at the floor the mask on her face hiding the stream of tears.

"Tough luck," a kagune thrashed through her back. A single hole pierced through her abdomen and blood spewed out from the breathing hole in the mask. The other members of the gang shredded away the robe leaving her in standard clothes a giant wound in her gut." That'll do won't it?" the family friend of Yato's said with a smile the blood dribbling to the ground.

"W-why so damned hard," she stumbled the massive wound closing remarkably slowly. Nori fell against the wall bleeding heavily consciousness fading and muscles loosing their grip on anything really.

' _T-his better work damn it! I'm not going through this again,_ ' she collapsed to the ground, prone.

* * *

 ** _Back at Anteiku..._**

"Man, that was a good cup of coffee. I wonder if they'd mine me giving compliments to the maker," Tatsu sighed staring at his friend, who still had yet to finish. Yato smiled taking another sip from the dark roast, its taste bitter to most but very pleasing to him.

"I'll do it instead. I'm pretty sure that waitress told everyone about how much of a creep you are," Yato joked standing up. A stretch loosened his muscles and he put his cup back on the table. Casually he walked over towards kitchen, no one was even paying enough attention to stop him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he was quickly met by a sharp confident voice when he walked in through the double doors. His eyes locked on the grinder and stove with pots of boiling water. The person that shouted it was the timid waitress from before.

"I just wanted to give compliments to the coffee maker," he backed up eyes locking on that one-eyed Ghoul. 'Kaneki' was marked on his apron in bold kanji, a special case for sure." But my bad I'm sorry," he tried to back away but ended up hitting something tall and slender, muscular too.

"Touka who is this?" the man said. His voice was mature and sophisticated, it also carried age. When Yato turned to see the person, he saw an aging man with white hair atop his head and a very courteous smile on his face.

"He was a customer but he decided to come back here," Touka remarked back her voice was angry but she softened it substantially around this particular person. Yato's nose crinkled and he caught wind of everyone back there, all Ghouls just like Nori had told him.

"I see so young man are you here for an application? Don't worry you being a Ghoul is not going to deter from your job if you are willing to work here," Yoshimura said so calmly. Of course he could here in a restaurant/cafe for Ghouls that he probably ran.

"No, sorry sir," he bowed respectfully, trying to avoid making him angry.' _I can't just walk out now. They probably think I'll tell on them being a Ghoul hot spot,_ ' he thought until the man placed a fragile yet very powerful hand on his shoulder.

"I see, then if you would kindly leave the kitchen," the manager had a certain way with his words. They were so soothing yet authoritative, he had to be the reason the Ward was so peaceful and so few humans had been predated until the Binge Eater incident.

"Sure, I apologize for even coming back here," Yato bowed respectfully his blonde hair draping over the two eyes of blue beneath. He stepped back a few steps and out the door, nervously.

He walked slowly over to their corner booth composure returning to his face." So what was that all about?" Tatsu looked up from the sugar packet holder, he organized it by color just for kicks and giggles.

"Nothing, they were just upset that I went back there," he smiled looking up. A very convincing lie had been wedged within his mind, that was what the slow walk was for." Something about secret ingredients in their coffee that they didn't want out in the public," Yato smiled, his cup touching his lips and draining out all of the contents.

"So you're done too. I guess we better bounce," Tatsu remarked grabbing his jacket from the top of his seat and stringing it over his shoulders.

"Yeah sure," Yato did the same and they strolled out of the small cafe.

On the table two more fifty yen coins, and a note on a napkin.

* * *

As they walked through the streets they were talking. When something in an electronic store window caught both of their attentions. Another Ghoul attack had occurred in the Eleventh once more on CCG Agents.

"Hey Yato?" Tatsu said as the turned away from the store and headed back towards the Eighteenth Ward, their home.

"Yeah," Yato answered in reality he was lost in thought.' _Another attack in the Eleventh. Aogiri is really freaking screwed up to keep doing stuff like that,_ ' the blonde was thinking as they walked casually through the streets.

"What would you do if I were a Ghoul?" Tatsu questioned as they passed some random small shops that only the Twentieth Ward had. Those words froze his best friend's blood, who would ask something like that? Was it a joke?

' _Why would he ask something like that? Does he know that I'm a Ghoul? Does he know Nori is a Ghoul? He isn't that deductive is he?_ ' thoughts were zooming through Yato's head at a mile per minute, it was incredibly strange to get a question like that. Yato braced himself head-on for what was about to be somewhat of a revelation of his true origins." First off I wouldn't call the CCG," he said defiantly as they continued to walk down the streets.

"Really? Why not?" Tatsu asked as his friend continued to think up answers and steps to the question. Tatsu however believed everything to be a game or so it seemed.

"I just can't get myself to trust those guys. But back to your question, I'd find you a nice morgue or something to find food that doesn't degrade who you are in the eyes of everyone else. Or maybe there are Ghoul rings or something that will give you food," personal experience filled every word as they continued to walk." Third, I'd train to help keep you safe in case another Ghoul or a CCG person came after you," that was when Tatsu realized something.

"Wait a second. You'd do all of that for me? You are totally a bro," the brunette teen had a giant smile on his face. Having a friend like that for thick and thin, one that would not run away that was something special.

"We've been friends forever. Backing out on you for something that small would be wrong on so many levels," Yato remarked as they passed by a construction site, steel beams were piled wildly, an accident had occurred more than a month ago at this point.' _Nothing should have survive those beams falling on them yet that second kid was saved. What luck,_ ' Yato thought noticing the clumps of purple and black along the beams.

"That small? You're calling being a Ghoul small? Now I want to see what's hiding under your shirt. A tail or two more arms," his friend joked as they passed the block long site and onto another street heading home.

"Woah dude. We're best friends don't you think if I had a tail I'd show it to you?" Yato joked right back. They both laughed like two kids would if one got pied or something." But since I answered your question. What would you do if I were a Ghoul?" he questioned looking at hi friend's shocked face.

"I'd do the same thing you'd do for me. Come on we're friends and seeing as you haven't eaten anyone I've cared about I'd keep you safe no matter what," Tatsu took a bold approach his face smiling triumphantly.

"That's good to hear because-" something stirred as they passed into the Eighteenth Ward. A body was thrown down from a rooftop in front of the two friends, it hit the ground with a 'thud' and blood seeped out onto the concrete. The thrower, was in a gray trench coat and quickly rushed away from the rooftop at the glance of the two friends.

"T-that's Nori!" Tatsu ran over seeing the giant hole in his stomach. Yato followed quickly behind seeing her face marked up with scratches and bruises and the large gaping hole in her stomach.

"W-What the hell happened to you?" Yato screamed grabbing her left hand. The pulse running through it was awfully faint and she was losing a lot of blood. With a pull he was brought down next to her mouth, a last desperate effort of strength on her part.

"T-the CCG did this. They think I'm that other Angel," her weakened voice whispered into the Ghoul's ear. His hand released her's and clenched tightly, veins rushing up and down his muscles hands and arms.

"Hello, we have an emergency here one of our friends was attacked by someone or something. We're at the boarder of the Eighteenth and Twentieth Wards," Tatsu was yelling into his cell phone seeing his best friend trying to stop the bleeding in the teenager's open gut.

' _Come on stay with us damn it! I need details!_ ' he yelled in his mind pressing his white jacket closely to the wound along her stomach. Blood seeped through it fast but it seemed to stem off, Ghoul regeneration had been slowed from it being a kagune-based quinque but not entirely stopped.

Red light buzzed around the horizon, an ambulance rushing their way and fast. Upon sight they quickly left the emergency vehicle and brought a stretcher and emergency defibrillator. The first two loaded her onto the stretcher while the driver placed a massive gauze on her abdomen, blood soaking it in a red tint.

"Thanks for calling it appears it was a Ghoul attack we'll look into that later," the first worker, a man with graying black hair smiled helping lift the stretcher into the ambulance.

"All right, hey Yato I'm going with them to the hospital," Tatsu climbed in. He was always there from his friend's no matter the cause or case in which they were in.

"I'll get there as soon as I get a change of clothes. I promise," the blonde gave a thumbs up as the doors closed and the vehicle took off.' _Of course they'd cover up the fact that it was a CCG attack. I'll look into that later right now Nori is the number one priority_ ,' he walked towards home, blood running down his hands.

* * *

On the rooftop behind the one in question the gray, bloody trench coat had been shed. It laid on the rooftop with the badge and gun, Q-bullets still in the chamber. A man smiled pulling a three-pointed mask up over his face.

' _Well, well, Nori for a lowly foot-soldier you sure are dedicated,_ ' the man, Ghoul, tucked back his messy green-blue hair into the large face consuming mask. He strolled away as if nothing had happened. His movements were graceful as he slowly marched across the rooftop without a care in the world.

' _Of course this is for nothing if he doesn't come crawling to us for help. He should realize that going against the CCG alone would be suicide,_ ' he slipped between the roof tops and into an alley. After that he vanished into an 'abandoned' warehouse.

* * *

 _A twisted plan comes to fruition or so it seems. Now with corruption at his door how will Yato deal with the sudden injury to someone he cares about the most? Will Aogiri gain another strong ally or make a really dangerous monster?_

 _~Herodan3_


	8. Chapter 8: A Step in the Wrong Direction

_**A Step in the Wrong Direction**_

* * *

' _They wouldn't have attacked her so quickly! No one knows what she looks like,_ ' Yato growled internally rushing through the streets towards his 'home'. A kick threw the door open and he quickly discovered everything was where it belonged, even after several days of being unlocked.

His hands quickly blurred through the drawers to grab a pair of fresh black jeans, and the white button up that was part of the school uniform. His hands clenched as the mask within his jacket pocket transitioned to his left hand pants pocket, and the jacket was thrown into the washing machine.

' _If they get in my way though: I'll kill them!_ ' Yato strolled out. His eyes were blood red with black backing the sign of his Ghoul nature however luckily no one was looking at his eyes as he walked calmly through the streets, livid on the inside.

' _Crush all of those in your way! You are a Ghoul!_ ' his primal half was screaming after several days of dormancy. It seemed that even now he was willing to do something rash simply because of the actions against his friends. Purity was something so naive but also so dangerous when betrayed or seemingly betrayed.

' _Damn right I will. This is ridiculous she's a good person, a good Ghoul. That's why they attack us because they refuse to understand us!_ ' he continued to walk through the streets to the lone hospital in the area between the Sixteenth, Seventeenth, and Eighteenth Wards.

Before entering he calmed down eyes returning to blue and anger boiling away to mild contempt." I need to stay calm here no one in here would hurt her or anyone else I care about," Yato said aloud like a psychopath before the twin glass doors slid open and the young Ghoul entered.

His shoes still slightly marked in his friend's blood smeared on the carpet but not beyond as he approached the front desk. The nurse behind the desk was an American not much older than twenty five with a broad rosy cheeked smile.

"Hello there sir. How may I help you?" she asked whipping the locks back behind her ears. Yato noticed that he has a mark along her left collarbone or at least the portion that was show from her uniform, a bite mark.

"I'm here to find my friend. She was brought in after an attack," the young Ghoul did not clarify anything. Considering his current situation it was better that way as the nurse began to flip through the computer tabs.' _She was attacked by a Ghoul too. She must see the CCG as saints it'd hurt her to find out that their twisted fucking bastards,_ ' he growled as her blue eyes scanned the screen.

Oh? That blue haired teenager right? Room Three Twenty, she just went in for surgery but she will be out in a few hours," the kind nurse pointed to the elevator. Yato went to walk away when the blonde human's words caught his ear." Her blood is really easy to transplant so don't worry about it we have some of the best hands here," she smiled again.

"Thank you," he bowed with respect. His mind quickly ignited with fire again a hatred rising up. He stepped in the elevator and there on the screen that had been provided for news coverage another Ghoul attack in the Eleventh Ward.' _Why is Aogiri doing a repercussion attack for Nori?_ ' he questioned himself passing up to the third story.

* * *

When he walked into the room the teen came face-to-face with his entire friend group. Keiya was sitting looking on the window, white denim jacket, blue tube top beneath, a white denim skirt two knee high boots of the same white color. Brick towered in the back staring into the middle of a Ghoul biology book that had been presented for everyone in the hospital. Tatsu was holding back tears as he glared at the screen showing the progress of her surgery.

"What if she doesn't make it?" the brunette asked sensing his best friend's presence in the room. Yato did not want to answer, he knew what would happen if she died but saying that all the CCG would be butchered was not a great way to comfort a friend.

"You can't talk like that Tatsu," he managed to say fixing his blonde hair from his face. Yato's own body was shaking now more than ever getting that sudden dose of seriousness from his goofy cohort was proving rather troublesome to him.

"Ghoul wounds take forever to heal it says so right here," Brick commented pointing to a line in the book he was reading. It read: Ghoul predatory devices, called kagune, cause a massive amount of damage that may never fully subside. Medical attention is the only option in this situation.

' _Quinque function the same way,_ ' the Ghoul thought the throbbing in his gut suddenly spiking back up. He needed something to heal it but right now that was not happening since it would reveal his origins.

"If anyone could heal it would be Nori," Keiya commented still glaring at the neon drenched city outside the window. Her eyes were wet with tears it would seem to appear that she and Nori were a lot closer than any of them knew." She stopped a bookshelf from falling on me when we were only toddlers and she was back to it in a few days," the pink haired girl commented teeth clenching.

"Keiya, I had no idea. Kinda insensitive of me there," Brick hissed slightly. He felt bad for being so downing on everyone but the fact that it was 'Ghoul attack' made things always worst.

' _A bookshelf? Damn Nori how long have been a superhero?_ ' the blonde Ghoul commented staring out the window at the city below. His hands clenched thinking about the persecution of his kind going on then and there at that very moment.' _I blame this cruel world for that, if it was not so twisted she would not have to act like that!_ ' he growled eyes shifting.

"It's fine no one knew that except for her and me," the pink haired teenager sighed arms crossed as a set of flashing red and blue lights darted down the street. CCG was marked along the top even from her position one could make that much out.

* * *

Hours ticked by like minutes. The friends slowly dwindled away until only Tatsu and Yato remained, it was just more convenient for them to stay there at least for the night. Finally at three in the morning a gurney was pushed through the doors.

Upon it an unconscious Nori lay. Her hair was mated with sweat and her stomach was bandaged with gauze padding it had been an extensive process to say the least. Tatsu shook away for a second before rolling over and going back of sleep while Yato leaned against the wall the sets of nurses yawning after hooking up the pulse oxygen machine.

"Nori, you don't have to play possum. They're gone," his voice was calm and educated, like his father's. Yato was scowling upset about the entire events that had occurred.

"Good," the blue haired Ghoul winced sitting up eyes tearing up in the movement. Stitches were present under the gauze padding luckily the area had been tender enough for said needles to pass through." How long have you been waiting there Yattori?" she asked with widened eyes realizing the bags beneath his.

"All night. I couldn't get my head around what happened to you," his arms were still crossed but they were not tensed or angry. His blue eyes searched outside nothing happening there under the darkened sky.

"Some CCG bastard attacked me for sitting up on that rooftop. I was just looking for my mask," she rolled her eyes. It was a big fat lie but Yato was so pissed and tired it was passable as the truth.

"The mask Aogiri took? I'll deal with them later. Tell me what this agent looked like," the blonde Ghoul asked. He was trusting and naive even after what happened to him only a few days ago.

"You can't do this alone. It's suicide," Nori winced, the pain was real but the emotion behind it was far from factual. Her eyes locked around her friend's face but nothing came from it, he was being stone like.

' _She's right you know,_ ' the primal voice hissed like a demon.

 _'I know. But who can I go to for help that isn't my friend? I don't want Brick or Tatsu to end up on the receiving end of their kagune weapons,_ ' his normal set of mind answered calmly.

' _There is always them! Then you can cause carnage!_ ' the voice was becoming more feral. Emotion was adding to the fact that it was growing more aggressive than normal.

"Y-you think you could set aside your stuff with them to-" Nori tried to talk but she quickly coughed. Her tears rolled down her face proving that the injuries certainly hurt."-To get back at those CCG bastards for me?" her face suddenly became professional and calm as if it was her job to bring in young Ghouls.

Yato stood there for a moment hands tucking into his pocket. His one hand brushed the mask the cool aluminum frame chilling the skin while the other brushed the inside of his pants like it was supposed to." I can't. They were not there for my parents why would they be there for me," his voice was sober and remorseful at the same time.' _Why did she ask that off of the bat? I know she said it was suicide but she'd never recommend sending me to Aogiri,_ ' a skepticism clouded his thoughts.

' _Refusing Aogiri even though they crush weaklings like those Agents! What idiot would do that?!_ ' his primal mind shouted loudly, a raging roar.

"Yato what idiot would go at the CCG without help?" Nori winced. She was getting displeased, it was becoming obvious that she wanted something else to happen.' _Why isn't he just going for it? I'm sure he'd need our help,_ ' a tear streaked from his teary eyes.

"This one. I'm not losing myself to a horde of CCG killers to mark one man that hurt someone close to me. The other Ghouls that had been killed were not you, Nori, or my parents," he walked over to the window being careful not to knock into Tatsu to wake the brunette up. Both of his eyes reflected in the glass, he saw a red reflection even though he was calm, a reminder he was a monster inside." If they took time to understand Ghouls they'd learn a lot more. I'm not even going to kill this Agent I just want him to understand like I'm trying to do with the two that are hunting me."

' _Fucking heart-of-gold. What the hell this was for nothing?_ ' her eye shook as he headed back to his seat knowing that the possibly most versatile Ghoul in the Ward would probably not be an Aogiri member." Wh-at if Tatsu or Brick get hurt, huh? They can't regenerate and certainly can't take a hit from a quinque or kagune," she winced sitting up.

"Are you saying that Aogiri would attack them?" he heard 'kagune' which brought forth this mood shift. His hands were trembling is this what they meant by not guaranteeing the safety of his friends?' _Miza you are sick. Damn it,_ ' he growled internally.

"I-I don't know maybe. And the CCG too if they find out you're a Ghoul for real Yattori," Nori's face paled as she laid back down it was obvious an act as a nurse passed by the door leaving them silent in the room." Somewhere along the line you need safety for not only yourself but those around you," she winked. eyes closing as the door opened a nurse coming in for the hourly check-up.

"Has she been up at all young man?" the nurse asked placing a blood pressure cuff on her left bicep. The machine began to work filling the cuff with air.

"No, I've been waiting for that though. If I may can I leave? I mean my other friend is here in case she does get up so can I get a shower or something," rhetoric questioned for sure but ones that got the attention of the woman.

"Of course but I wouldn't. I mean there are Ghouls all over the place this time of day," she answered with a smile. Considering they were on the Ghoul Attack floor it made sense for such a warning.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be back by sunrise, she's a really close friend," he commented with a bow. A trend he tended to have while leaving a place of repute.

* * *

He quickly exited the hospital and touched the cool concrete. The light from the building shined out like a dinner beacon but no Ghoul would dare get close considering that the security guards were former CCG Agents.

' _I hate having to do this!_ ' he walked away grabbing his mask and slinging it on. His eyes morphed from blue to red and black giving a reflection of evil from within.

After several moments of walking he stumbled upon the alleyway that had been so easily stained by is parent's blood and the warehouse which was positioned on the side. His hand wrapped the door three times and it was opened up by the green-blue haired man from weeks ago.

"Been waiting to see you for a while Yattori glad you came to your senses," he was led in with open arms. Several of the Ghouls were no there the ring normal filled with the subservient soldiers was empty and Miza was not even there.

"I'm not here for me. I'm here for all my friends that you'd probably hunt down if I didn't," the door shut and suddenly leering eyes opened even further back in the shadows stepping forward, it was like they knew. He tensed a stirring rising up from his body but he resisted a fight with everyone would not go well.' _This was supposed to be a surprise to everyone that was not him. Why are all of these guys waiting?_ ' he tensed until a three bladed kagune scratched against the ground.

"Well, look who reconsidered. How's it going?" Miza said whimsically stepping forward from the darkness large blade-like kagune spiking even more. Yato tensed, it was massive and sharp, his best defensive would not be able to hold up against it. He was frozen as the kagune sharpened itself even more until all three blades were tightly back together with three sharp edges.

"Tasuke, Nu," her words came out and two masked Ghouls burst from the shadows their arms pushing down upon Yato's arms. He resisted but they overpowered him easily throwing his shoulders pinning to the floor. Their kagune, Bikaku, reached out and trapped his legs as well, Miza smiled calmly.

"What the hell!" his Ukaku spread out like the wings of a great eagle however he could not push up to maneuver them. He struggled his arms tensing against the two Ghouls pinning him down without saying a word.' _They are really heavy. I can't even struggle free, how strong can two Ghouls be?_ ' he tried to pull up again fruitlessly.

"Hey, you came to us ready to join. Now its time for initiation," Miza commented, his shirt was shredded off by a strike from a third Ghoul that had appeared behind him. Miza walked with a certain grace as the edges of his kagune sharpened even more. Yato's body tensed, it was stupid to do so considering the pain would be even worst but it was a natural reaction.

'Shurk!' the three bladed Bikaku drilled through his left bicep. Blood sprayed out and onto the floor, he winced but did not scream.

' _D-damn it! If I wuss out to this I can't help them,_ ' he cried internally. It was absolutely agonizing. The worst part was it had yet to be removed instead it was being swished around for the maximum amount of pain.

' _You know letting me take the reigns would be the best course of action right?_ ' his primal, Ghoul instincts said plainly. The psychotic rage and enjoyment in blood and pain would definitely be a positive in this situation.

' _No, I'm not going to tap out because I've been stabbed. Be glad that you were the one in control during that fight with those CCG guys it won't happened again,_ ' he closed both eyes as the weapon finished thrashing within his arm.

' _Fine, but now comes the best part!_ ' that crazy half laughed. In a yank the kagune came out pronged tearing extra flesh and nerves away in the process

' _Son of a Bitch! Damn it! Fuck!_ ' he swore unable to keep the cool composure from before. Tears were forming in the ducts of his eyes but they remained closed keeping the pain in.

"Thank you, ma'am may I have another?" he looked up from the ground trying to ignore the full-fledged hole in his left arm. It was crazy but it may just have worked considering Miza gave him a cold glare.

"If you insist!" it drilled through his right bicep. Blood splashed up even more so that the left arm, the blades had been broadened. Tears streamed down his face but a screech did not leave him. She twisted all three around making sure not to shatter bone but otherwise going to town. Blood splashed and sprinkled around in a small rain of crimson.

"I thought initiations were supposed to hurt!" the line between his primal and conscious sides was becoming even more blurred. Yato, the Ghoul trained as a human, was there but acting as if he had gone nuts.' _Come on I know this hurts but I can already feel it healing back up. I just have to take it for a few more seconds before she quits._ '

"Oh trust me. This one will be a lot rougher," he felt the blades broaden even more within his arm. The pain was more intense but it seemed somehow empty at the same time.

The tear out this time was far worst. Skin and muscle was thrown into the air three definitive marks now left in the right arm. Blood sprayed as the Bikaku wretched back the blood spilling out staining the hard concrete flooring. Yato looked up with a cheeky grin, he was absolutely on fire on the inside but outside he was a calm as could be.

' _Dear god, why did I do that?_ ' Yato growled to himself angrily. It hurt a massive amount to even try and resist the pain and unconsciousness but he did it.

Without using his arms because he could not, Yato stood up with a faint smile. Blood streaked down from the wounds pooling in his hands, it failed to even phase him. Instead he opened both hands with a lot of effort and allowed it fall to the floor in a puddle beneath his feet which was already brewing with his spilled blood.

"Welcome to the Three Blades Gang," Miza said dismissing the two blood covered servants that had held him down. His Ukaku was still there like the wings of a great bird." Good job Scale," her right hand intentionally hit the wounds along his right arm. It stung he did not react.

"Eat this. It'll speed up your healing. Of course you're going to have a bad scar you freaking psycho," the family friend laughed handing him a plate. In the middle there was a steak that dripped with blood. Definitely not the beef kind but at the moment anything to get his mind off of the pain would word.

"Thanks," Yato felt dirty for some reason as he removed his mask. Internally something was wrenching as it bounded by a leather band that was being pulled. He ate the meat in one gulp and bleeding wounds began to close as if they were never there. Skin covered them a moment later and they were just scars, the pain in his stomach from the strike a few days prior healed as well the compressed ribs popping right back where they belongs.

' _I'm sorry dad. This is just something I had to do for everyone's sake. I'll stay pure though I have to for you,_ ' he promised Ukaku retracting back inside. It took a moment before he realized that a white robe had been placed over his top hiding his bloodied figure.

"Can't have you going out covered in blood," he was patted on the back by the gang leader, before being pushed outside. His pants were fine but the robe assured that he would not even be speculated.

* * *

The sun was just coming up over the horizon when he made it back. The promise had been kept in full. A new lady was present at the front desk telling him to go upstairs again even though visiting hours were over, apparently the triage nurse upstairs left a note for him.

"Nori, you up yet?" he walked in white robe swishing against the hardwood floor. Her empty plate was present on the dining table and her hands were wrapped around the cup of black coffee, Tatsu had a dumpling in his mouth.

"He ate it. I mean with a hole in my stomach I really couldn't," she winked. The lie worked on the brunette but to the blonde it was a way of avoid being found-out.

"I see," he sat down white robe tightly tied as he did so. Tatsu did not notice the lack of changed clothes, just that his best friend was in a bath robe more or less." Good then I don't feel bad for stopping and getting a cup of coffee," another lie, now on his end, convinced Tatsu that he really did get a cup of joe before heading in.

' _Cup of coffee my ass. He nutted up and joined, good,_ ' Nori smiled seeing the faint red circles formed along the inside of the sleeves, blood had ran. She smiled at him before drinking her coffee a cheers gesture.

"Miss Gintake, you have another visitor," a nurse peered through the open door. Her face was rounded and heart-shaped, a certain youth was in her eyes.

"All right thank you let them in," Nori remarked faintly a feign in her voice. The nurse smiled broadly before shutting the door again.

When it opened a man in his twenties entered. His hair a dark blackish blue and his eyes a purple derivative. A leather jacket was strung over his shoulder its black outline marked with silvery studs. A lone golden chain hung from the jean pocket connecting to his belt loops.

"Well hey there sis, heard you had a mishap," he remarked snidely quickly entering with a generic swagger. His eyes set quickly on Yato, it was like both of them had met one another at one point or another.

"Tasuke what are you doing here? You weren't do back in Tokyo for a few more days," the younger Ghoul remarked hiding her a blush appearing over it.

"I was allowed leave a few days ago when I didn't find you at our spot I got news of you being attacked," he clicked his teeth before staring back at the blonde Ghoul in the white robe.

' _Tasuke? His build is identical to that other one's,_ ' Yato flinched. The comparisons were too plain, he was a member of Aogiri too." Leave? Are you in the military?" curiosity echoed in every word.

"Coast Guard. Yeah, Nori here is the only thing that keeps me from getting out of this place," he smiled.

"You look a lot like her," Tatsu pointed out the obvious his mouth still half full with the food that Nori could not eat.

"Gee, thanks?" his brow raised confused.

"He is my brother," Nori said calmly.

' _And an Aogiri member. Just like me,_ ' Yato frowned staring down at the ground.

* * *

 _A step in the wrong direction indeed. After joining Aogiri what awaits Yato on this branch off of the path? Will he ever find out the treachery his friend had pulled?_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	9. Chapter 9: Downward Spiral

**_Descending Spiral_**

* * *

Two weeks passed since the starling reveal, Yato trying to be a good friend kept the fact Nori's brother was a member of Aogiri. At the moment however he could not worry about that. Unfortunately he had stumbled across his two least favorite people on the planet.

"Hey, there punk looks like you stumbled back to us again," Agent Hasuke smiled. His weapon, the super heavy model, made from the kagune that Yato's mother had at one point possessed. It was marked with more combat marks and stained slightly tinted with a red shade, blood.

"You used her as a killing tool," Yato remarked from behind his mask. His stomach was growling, hunger the only reason he was even stumbling around in this portion of the Eighteenth in first place.' _You're free go crazy. These bastards can't be helped,_ ' he said to the darker portion of his mind.

' _We won't be hungry after this I can assure,_ ' the primal variant of his mind hissed wildly. Yato took a step back allowing these instincts to take front stage again for the first time in nearly half a month.

"What did I tell you bastard huh? Touch my friends or use my mother as a weapon to kill a Ghoul and I'd shred you to little bits!" his head was cocked to the side like a crazed dog. His jacket stirred and two wings sprawled forth twice the size of their normal form, the Rinkaku spiked from underneath splitting into a tri-pronged weapon of destruction." And what did you do? Both of those things!" he charged.

The heavy weapon took the slash from the Rinkaku fine but the wielder behind it was pushed back several feet. His partner tried to lash out with the other quinque but three knife-like projectiles from the Ukaku pinned the human to the wall for the moment at least leaving Hasuke alone with the Ghoul. The next strike flung him back further it was ridiculous how much stronger the blows were.

'Slink!' like two swords meeting the Rinkaku bashed against the quinque the ground crunching under the force. The blonde turn the Rinkaku binding the weapon while his left shoe drove the human down. The Koukaku-based quinque crushed down upon its wielder the weight massive.

"What not so tough on your back!" the weighted weapon was picked up in Yato's hands as if it were a baby. He brought it down a tail striking it away just avoiding the downed agent. Wantabe stood defensively the weapon pointed forward.

"Oh? I didn't break it enough last time let me fix that!" Yato's frame rushed forward the Ukaku wings keeping the whip strikes as bay as he drew closer. One lashed out across his arm tearing the jacket and shirt leaving a gaping hole that closed with minimal blood.

' _He should have been gashed open,_ ' Hasuke slid over to his heavy weapon noticing his partner was in massive danger. A kick threw Wantabe back against the wall the bricks chattering with the movement.

'Thwack! Thwam! Bang!' punches raced into the Agent's face. His glasses shattered quickly and a huge wound opened from his now split nose. The Rinkaku prepared to tear through him only for the agent to ducked under it clutching his bleeding face.

"Shit!" he drew his gun the specialized Q-Bullets filled every slot in the clip. The rounds fired but were deflected by the Ukaku projectiles it was not an easy match-up. A had went to grab his shirt but the assailant was batted away with a single swing from the heavy weapon.

"Get up Wantabe! Grab you quinque he's too fast for those to work!" Hasuke instructed black hair dampened with a nervous sweat.

"Cute! That almost hurt have you always been so much of a failure?" a right hand came blurring in. The agent went to swing only to find it to be a faint the Rinkaku kagune piercing through his right shoulder, the heavy weapon fell to the ground as blood sputtered out.

"Did I break you?" his foot threw the human across the small path they were on his body crashing against a light post. Blood ran down the iron pole of the light which began to flicker. It pooled on the ground as Hasuke quivered in a lot of pain.

'Twack!' a cut split across the entire back of the Ghoul. Blood flew out like a sprinkler Wantabe was screaming his quinque having broke when it cut through the Ukaku. Yato stumbled forward slightly finally wavering.

"Can I have another?!" the remaining part of the broken Ukaku fired a needle-like projection its end bursting through the back of the gray wearing agents chest. Blood poured out along the ground." Guess not. You humans are so frail! No wonder we eat weaklings like you," he cackled until another quinque case opened back up.

"He had a family damn it!" the case opened a long blackened blade bursting forth. It end was still covered with the blood of Yato's mother the weapon that probably killed his father too. It slashed down and met the ground, one armed it was impossible to use accurately.

"Well so did I! Your families don't need monsters like you running in them!" his Rinkaku pierced down through the CCG agent's other arm the blade falling to the ground as well." You feel pain don't you? So did I for a while but then I realized being a good guy wasn't very fun," the Rinkaku stabbed repeatedly through the left arm, blood pouring out wildly from the CCG Agent's body.

"You fucking bastard! You were different than the rest, you bartered with us back then!" Hasuke shouted his own blood rushing up from the ground. Yato's back was still spraying blood but the wound was closing.

* * *

 _ **Ten Days Ago...**_

"Trust me this is not going to be for the weak-hearted like you," Miza turned towards him, her mask pronged the highest out of all of them.

What they were looking at was a great question. It was a shabby room in the Eleventh Ward, inside a Ghoul was sitting bloody, battered, in distress.

"What are you going to rush in there and save him?" the blonde behind the Scale mask asked curiously. His body had grown thanks to extra-training with Aogiri to build-up the reserves to bring those agents to their senses.

"No, we are going to watch," her voice was calm and filled with a certain degree of a hidden agenda.

In the dimly lit room an 'Agent' entered carrying a taser. Electricity and quinque were two weapons that Ghouls have very little resistance for and this was no different. The trapped 'Ghoul' was picked up from the chair his face bleeding rapidly from a hole pierced through his nose and cheeks. His cuffs were chained to a hook upon the ceiling his frame left dangling like a side of beef.

'Zap!' the sound of electricity sparking through the air rang out. The weakened Ghoul twitched rapidly in the air blood bubbling out from his mouth. The Agent took a step back and moved his mouth it was hard to read from the opposing rooftop but it was not something pretty.

A slap disgraced the Ghoul's face sending another jolt of pain through his body. The Agent then laughed and took a few laps around the roof talking some more nonsense.

"You see why we kill these bastards right?" Miza commented arms crossed. It was ridiculous to watch even for her had it not been for the recent pledge the room probably would have been red tinted with the human's blood.

' _I can't base the entire CCG on all of this. I mean Aogiri put me through worst for initiation,_ ' Yato thought calmly. It was disgusting to see but seeing one's arm drilled into repeatedly was far from a cake walk.

' _You're naive. They probably will treat you like this is they capture you imagine what would have happened to Nori if you and Tatsu weren't there,_ ' his primal side bargained watching the actions.

"No, I'm not convinced. This guy is just cruel," he said shakily as another human entered the room. His hand was marked with a stun gun, a stronger taser. His nose crinkled as it made contact with the Ghoul's skin, it smelt like rubber being melted with eggs it was sizzling. His gut wretched and his face crinkled but he kept eyes open on the scene.

The first jabbed again with the taser, a relief when compared to the stun gun. The Ghoul's body shook and he began to screamed things that the two free Ghouls could not hear. The edge of the stun gun lit again a spark running across the entire room as blood frothed up through the mouth.

Now the two grabbed chains, the Ghoul was too weak to withstand the beating." This Ward is just one of the many that have this happen daily. This is where Aogiri started their expansions because of the corruption," Miza commented as the Ghoul's skin became covered in bloody welts.

"How many of the Twenty Four Wards have this happen in them," Yato grunted swallowing a lump of something that did not taste good.

"I'd say probably eleven or twelve," she stood up as blood splattered on the window they were looking into. Her head was held solemnly as if it were a comrade within that room." He was only a foot soldier like you and he tried to be cooperative with those humans," she commented looking at the dark sky looming overhead.

' _You see what we need to do right?_ ' the primal half in his mind commented. It was speaking from the truth the wretched sight even made this masochistic mindset was being tested.

' _Stop them at all cost,_ ' both of Yato's hands clenched his kagune stirring but never appearing.

"Now you know why we at Aogiri do what we do. Happy?" Miza said jumping to the next rooftop. She was smiling under the mask with her namesake on the front, her cohort was standing dully along the roof.

"Yeah, the next I see a CCG agent that I can take one of us will not make it out," he walked across the roof and to the next sickened by the sight.

They continued off in silence.

* * *

"Different no. I was naive! You worthless people torture us!" his kagune blew through the human's knee cap. It was crazed but his conscious mind did nothing to stop these actions it was brutal to watch. Screams filled the sky only to be silenced by the sole of a shoe over the mouth." Tsk, tsk, I'm not done yet you can't scream until I tell you too," the kagune thrashed around, the bone was destroyed entirely.

"Fufcking ashhole!" his voice screamed from underneath the shoe. It was ridiculously agonizing and the CCG agent could not bear it much longer. His body was hefted up by the totally mangled leg being aimed overhead of the Ghoul.

"Watch your tone human! I'm the one in control here. The prey is not supposed to fight the predator," the red eyes narrowed onto the human. The Ukaku had retracted the damage to them too great to keep feeding energy. Blood dribbled from the man's body to the concrete staining it a brilliant crimson.

"W-what is this all about?" a female's shrill cry rose up from the far side of the path. Her pink hair was done up for a date and her dress was a vibrant blue-green, and her purple eyes were accented with blue eye shadow.

"Hey! Ghoul get outta here!" a man six foot three, and built for football came barging from behind her. His sports jacket was shed quickly as he lowered his shoulder in a charge.

' _B-brick? Keiya?_ ' he snapped out of the angry craze and said internally. He dropped Agent Hasuke quickly into the puddle of his own blood. His kagune retracted as he sidestepped the charging American transfer.

"Stop acting so tough. You can't hurt me on your best day," still in control his primal side shouted as Brick searched for a weapon or something. The human settled for one of the quinque, the super-heavyweight one. It was lifted with ease.

' _Stop damn it! They are my friends! Retreat,_ ' he roared almost pounding the inside of his brain. The primal half was confused until he locked onto the features of the teenager and his date.

' _I'll kill them both too! Traitors helping the enemy!_ ' Yato's instinctual shouted ready to strike out for real against the human.

' _You couldn't live with yourself if you do. You are still me right? They are you're best friends you can't kill them!_ ' Yato argued within himself. He was hiding the blood running from the death agent that had stained him but kept a strength.

' _Grr..fine. This will come back and bite us one of these days,_ ' a snarl left his primal side.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Yato said hiding his voice but keeping it somewhat obvious about who it was. It weapon struck down and missed creating a small crater in the ground proving inexperience as an edge for the Ghoul.

"Well that didn't stop you from hurting them!" the weapon came swinging but Yato reached out and caught it with both hands. It hurt to catch and threw his feet off of their safety but it never hit him and kept Brick at a stalemate.

"Back away before I change my mind," he threw the quinque away with a lot of effort. His strength had been sapped in the battle more so than he had initially thought. Brick took a step back realizing that he was very much so outmatched." Call for help. I'm done with both of them," he said trying to create more distance between them.

The Ghoul turned and fled the cuts and gashes along his body still seeping. His movements were erratic as his blonde hair bobbed over the eye holes of the mask. It seemed at least for now he still had a grasp of humanity left.

* * *

As he ran the young Ghoul pondered what had caused such crazy actions. The days he had spent within the the training of Aogiri and their routine that had been indoctrinated within him. His feet however could not carry him far enough as things from those days flooded within his mind.

His old memories of friendship and compassion were moving towards the sinister side of death and blood.

' _I went too far here,_ ' he screamed at himself. The look of Brick's face when he came upon the sight of the bloody battleground, it was insane. Keiya was probably in worst shape after all the CCG agent did not really have a knee or right arm.

After that his mind faded back over the past few days it was so sickening to even believe.

* * *

 _ **Three Blade's HQ...Nine Days ago**_

"What you coward? Can't kill a human?" Tasuke, the brother of his friend, laughed throwing a woman to the middle of the warehouse. Her body was slender and her hair brown, drawn back in a red hair holder. Her clothes were torn and her face marked up slightly but remaining young and filled with a certain degree of spunk and valor.

"No, I can't," Yato shouted staring into her blue eyes. She was innocent, pure even, her presence was a test to his nerve. He could not even bring forth his kagune the helplessness in her eyes and the scared look on her face showing it all.

"Pathetic if you want to be one of us you'll have to learn all of them are against us!" a slap busted the woman's face open. Her blood stained the exposed face of the blonde haired Ghoul. It dribbled into his mouth which was open in shock dancing over his taste buds. He tasted it, the iron-y taste of his own blood was not there no something different was in this human's blood.

It was sweet and made all of his senses sharpen. His eyes quickly changed to that of a fierce predator, her sweet blood like the stimulus for the change. His kagune spread out, both of them in fact. The sharpened like the knives of a butcher, it was pure instinct and he could not resist it anymore.

"You taste fine don't worry you are going to be used well," Yato's voice was crazed and hungry even though his month had not been up. She screamed as the first strike pierced her heart. Yato smiled and his kagune began to work. It butchered the poor woman in a spray of blood and guts that made all of the other Ghouls take a step back.

He devoured her entire essence is several minutes before snapping back to reality." W-what did I just do?" he cradled his knees and began to rock. Sickness painted his face as he wretched.

"Calm down. You were hungry so you ate," Miza walked by so calmly. It was like another test for him one he inevitably failed.

Yato however could not bear it and charged out of the warehouse to the nearest trashcan in the alley.

Let's just say that it was far from a pleasant trash pick-up that week.

* * *

 _ **Seven Days Ago...**_

'Slash!' again a ring of blood came from the strike of his kagune. Yato stood in the center, this was the fourth person he had killed today, all of which were people clothed in the CCG garb of long dead agents. They were innocent but he did not know that.

"See how hard is that?" Tasuke snorted as the humans were dragged out of the circle by the other members of the gang. Yato still stood there tears streaming down from behind his mask." We're going to war with the CCG kid you can't back out now because of some blood. Do this for my sister," he patted him on the back knowing it made him feel worst.

* * *

Over the course of the rest of the that week he was forced day in and out after school to kill a larger amount of people and it was getting easier and easier. His restraint was loosing its effectiveness and his conscious side was getting as screwed up as the instinct-based side of his mind.

When going to school he was normal, worried like the rest of them about Nori. Every morning on the way there however he was contemplating what he was doing in Aogiri and whether or not Nori would ever recover considering she was still in the hospital. And of course after school he was used as an executioner for humans that happened upon the warehouse which Three Blade's call their home.

The last day however only mere hours before his encounter with the two CCG workers in the park came the worst part. The final part of his 'foot soldier training' as Taskue had called it: Killing a Ghoul.

* * *

"W-what's going on why am I here?" a male Ghoul in his thirties questioned backing up on the concrete flooring. He was confused, he had worked with Aogiri for years now as a spy and foot soldier trying his best to get revenge for his wife. Miza's group however had found him talking with a CCG affiliate at a coffee shop on the outskirts of the Ward.

"You traitorous bastard!" a kick smashed into the man's midsection his mouth spouted a wad of blood to the ground. Miza's toes were the only thing keeping him upright after that. It was gruesome." Talking with the enemy is punishable as treason! You are going to die by my instruction because frankly I don't feel like hearing Yamori's or anyone else's mouth about this!" the man's kagune sprouted forward.

It was grabbed mid-air after all Koukaku were defensive. Yato was standing there right hand wrapped around the edge of the spike as if directed subconsciously to stop it. His own 'weapons' appeared as sharp as two brand new knives.

"Right, Scale kill him. He's a fucking bastard!" Miza moved her foot the Ghoul now sitting there without aid. His eyes were a piercing gray tearing through the teenager's own blue as if they were tissue paper that was before both sets shifted to red and black.

"Y-you you're Shintake's kid? How's he let you grow into this monster! He was one of the few people in Aogiri that were noble!" the man growled angrily. His kagune wriggled free and went to strike but it was pinned down by an aggressively placed Rinkaku.

He lurched as the tail-like kagune tore through his own their strength difference obvious." Fuck you man! Ghouls are supposed to help one another!" the thirty something growled his graying hair whisking in the movement.

"Not you. Traitors don't deserve to be alive," his voice was monotonous and crazed. Blood and guts spraying over one for several hours several times a day wore away his mindset, he was functionally dimmed out when he was in this situation. Yato's reddened eyes narrowed through the slits of the mask, the target the man's jugular vein and frankly the rest of his neck.

"Gommenasai watashi wo yurushite kudasai," Yato said calmly his weapon raised to strike. The Ukaku dulled out to a single long blade. His prey stood stock still fate ready to be accepted.

"Watashi wa anata no tame ni wa, tsumibitodearimasu!" the man shouted back in the native language. Yato closed both eyes behind the mask readying the strike.

Never had any of his now tens of victims responded to that plea. Instead they cursed or spat or even shouted something rash but this man was willing for it." Go ahead I have nothing left to live for. I've made my fate known to the world. You young one though stumbled down this path and it is your job to climb back to the spot that you could begin again," the wise Ghoul smiled eyes closing all resistance leaving his body.

'Splosh?!' the Ukaku blared through his neck and the Rinkaku butchered his torso. Blood spattered across the floor and even on the walls everyone there watched in amazement. Yattori Suzuki was the most shocked it was so well-trained a natural reaction to simply kill like most Ghouls possessed if one believed in the news reports.

"My job is done," he walked away a white rag offered to clean off his mask. No tears were shed, the shell of his former self was there instead ready to kill again if the time arose.

' _You are becoming a lot like me,_ ' the primal half of the blonde's persona said as they walked across the warehouse. He frowned or at least made an effort for it.

' _Or am I acting like the real me?_ ' he wondered removing the white robe and replacing it with the black jacket.

"I am a monster I don't deserve to be walking among those humans," he commented walking out. The torture to his mind had broke him, it was ridiculous he went form such a loving compassionate person to the malevolent Ghoul.

His instincts shut up it was a first for sure.

* * *

"Why did I back out there?" he questioned the shock of the scene leaving him. His eyes were back to slits of aggression an outlet for Aogiri's rage as his parent's probably wanted to have done.

"They were only humans after all," Yato grit taking steps away from his house and turning towards that wretched alleyway. One the was stained with the blood of his many victims over the past two weeks.

' _You said earlier that they were our friends,_ ' his instinctual side said calmly. It was weird for sure to hear that coming from the rage driven persona.

"They're humans, our enemies those that are hunting us down," the blonde assured stepping fully away from the place where he had been raised up for the majority of his life." I will not waver if they get in my way again," he told himself, both conscious and primal sides.

Then with a turn he headed towards the base. After all that was where he belonged.

* * *

 _I'd like to call this the end of the first arc of the story. This portion branches into a darker side that Aogiri did not show in the manga or anime, of course we're following a slightly less experienced Miza and Three Blade's Gang than what we saw in Tokyo Ghoul: re, in fact most of them are head strong teenagers at this point so the aggression is explained by that._

 _Note: The next few chapters will be pretty dark including the infamous night Ken Kaneki was on the menu at the Ghoul Gourmet, which will round out the next set of the chapters._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	10. Chapter 10: Reaper

**_Reaper_**

 ** _(Warning: Portions of the chapter are rather dark)_**

* * *

' _School. No, I can't go there,_ ' he thought laying on the fluff-filled mat in on of the base's old storerooms. His legs were crossed as his fingers played with a piece of something he had found attached to his back after last night. It was blood covered and gooey like skin but also rigid like bone.

The door creaked open revealing Tasuke, who was simply grinning at the bleak look on the blonde's face. In his right hand was a limp body, a woman more accurately a female Ghoul." Miza wanted you to interrogate this one too," he commented stoically as the teen looked at him.

"Sure, leave her in the middle of the main room," Yato said coldly. This was the crooked part of himself that had been created through the past two weeks of agony, that ego that would destroy everything if told to do so. He stood up a bloody glue sticking to the mat's surface beneath him.' _Apparently that wound from the quinque did not heal yet so it is true what they say,_ ' he shrugged it off reaching over for a proper shirt from the wardrobe nearest to him.

He stood and removed the bloody tee shirt and pants throwing them aside. In their place, the fresh blue shirt was draped over his toned body and the pair of dark pants were lifted around his legs. Both feet slid carelessly into a pair of shoes as the robe draped on the wall swished from its hook.

The young Ghoul looked down beside his make-shift bed and grabbed the mask. Its white and black supposed to symbolize his potential to be the best of both sides of the coin, but at the moment the white was stained a bloody red. Almost like an executioner he placed both hands around the cool aluminum face and lowered it atop his own face. Both eyes went from blue to red, his body stirring to life with desire.

The door creaked open and he stepped out into the hollow room. On any side hidden in the shadows there were many members of the gang having seen this routine done tirelessly for days now. Yato rolled both shoulders and stepped towards the center sprouting his Rinkaku like a samurai drawing their blade. The young woman was slapped back to consciousness and forced to look up by Tasuke.

The family friend, of which Yato failed to even learn a name, turned away his green-blue hair shifting with him. This was the hardest part for him, a kid turned into a monster by a manipulator, of course this was above his rank so he was forced to deal with it.' _Maybe you'll snap back outta it soon kid,_ ' he sighed hearing the rustling of the white robe over the cool concrete.

"Are you a traitor?" the teenager asked coldly. His blonde hair rustled as the woman looked up at him. Her eyes were dripping tears and her arms lashed many times with whips or chains." Answer before I just flat-out kill you!" Yato roared making the Ghoul flinch. She tried to cover her eyes but fatigue had gotten to her and quickly made her body lose the will to do such.

"N-no! Of course not!" the woman snorted holding back tears. Yato only a few weeks ago would have had sympathy or even remorse for her but at the moment she was weak. Her body was pushed forward by Tasuke making her brown hair fall forward framing her face.

"Liar! Ask her again!" he slapped her savagely. It was blatantly clear that Tasuke believed that this woman was a traitor and Yato glared at her as such. Yato took a step forward red eyes hollow of emotion.

She cursed and spat as she looked away. Tasuke towered over her savagely, like a lion above its prey. His sinister eyes coiled as if they were snakes, he was pissed that she was willing to talk back to him." Get away from me creepy bastard!" the brunette roared her eyes remaining a calm brown hue.

"Answer again, are you a traitor?" he asked kagune aiming forward pointing at her throat. A bead of sweat rolled down her face, around her left cheek and to the floor with a small splashing noise that was amplified in the silence. Behind the mask Yato kept a straight face he had to keep emotion out of it or else there would be no answers.

"Y-yes," she cried streams of tears rolling down her face. They too dripped down her rounded face to the ground with splashes as the kagune pressed into her chin softly, blood began to run down it." I-I'm so sorry!" she winced feeling it move away leaving a hole in her chin that oozed blood.

"Who were you in contact with traitor?" he addressed her coldly. The female ghoul was crying tears that mixed with the blood in small crimson beads that hit the ground as well. It was unpleasant to see or smell but Yato had to deal with it for this was his job.

"A-a Ghoul I had met in the Twentieth Ward! He said he could get me out of this Aogiri stuff!" she cried out a stirring in her lower back moving her shirt. Her kagune was preparing to expand and strike.

' _Twentieth Ward? Who there was only the old man, Touka, and Kaneki at Anteiku. Are there more there that I don't know about?_ ' he thought all the while the woman started to cry more falling apart." Care to tell me what he looked like?" Yato asked the point of his kagune between her eyes. She did not flinch now instead her red eyes glared up.

"No!" her tail came out and lashed sending a pressure of wind out that pushed away the other Ghouls back. Yato stood calmly in the chaos as some of them prepared to charge in only for Miza to appear between them and stop." No! He's going to get me out of this!" it struck forward only to be caught between the blonde's two hands holding it in place.

"Answer please I don't want to have to kill you for being uncooperative," Yato said monotonously. His eyes looked to see Tasuke leaving out headed to see Nori again, they quickly refocused where they belong." What did he look like?" there was no aggression just a sadness that carried for some reason.

She stood stoically not even trying to free her kagune from the grasp. Yato watched as she glared at him, brown hair framing her face and highlighting the aggression in her eyes. Her mouth coiled to a smile as her sole weapon was drawn back into her body, she knew something was about to happen.

* * *

 _ **Hospital...**_

"How's Yato?" Nori questioned sitting up in the bed. Her wound was almost perfectly healed but there were still stitches to be removed from the gash. Tasuke smiled staring out of the window.

"He's everything we dreamed and more. You were right he's pretty easy to manipulate," Tasuke laughed his smile growing larger.

* * *

The woman struggled to get back up after the sideways whip from his red tinted kagune. She looked up with a gash across her face which closed, she had been well fed prior to this questioning.

"He's a killing machine. He'll be really useful when we need him to be," Tasuke said calmly continuing to glare out of the window.

The questioner charged kicking her down kagune pinning her arm down by wrapping it. Her face looked awed as his Ukaku sprouted and the edges spiked sharply. He jabbed them down boring a hole through the trapped arm. She slapped his face and pushed him away.

"A killing machine? You only wanted him to be a soldier!" she sat up and shouted. Her eyes were watering, the initial plan was for him to be just another foot pawn not some sort of punisher.

The woman bit and cussed as he pulled away from her tattered arm. Mending had begun but it was astronomically slower now more than ever the wound too deep and caused by the wrong weapon for that. She stood up though in defiance towards the bastard that had stabbed her.

"Sometimes little sister plans have to change to get what you want out of someone," the Three Gang's co-leader sighed walking free from the window knowing all to well that the new member was tearing apart the traitor.

The prisoner hissed throwing her kagune forward, it missed as the opposing younger Ghoul slid past it. He reeled back a right hand and struck her to the ground again blood flowing from her now opened lip. His foot pressed against her chest a sick glare filling his eyes.

"What the hell did you to him? He wouldn't even hunt down a person under his volition!" Nori screamed tears streaming from her eyes. They fell to the white blanket in little darkened spots.

The woman was kicked about having thrown Yato off of her the first time. He was still stoic under the mask, body tense with muscles that had been taught over the past few weeks to kill reflexively. He stepped over towards her again Rinkaku wrapping around her left ankle.

"Made him work. What type of Ghoul had human feelings? The weak kind right? That is what makes me sick about those Twentieth Ward bastards," he laughed crossing both arms over his chest staring at his sister who was still sitting in bed crying.

His eyes narrowed with excitement as the prey struggled upside down. Her Bikaku shot out and caught him across the shoulder or it would have had his previously broken Ukaku not risen up to block it.

"Work? He's not a toy Tasuke! He's a living person!" she lashed out with an aggressive glare. Tasuke turned with a smile that was broadened.

The brunette struggled to strike again realizing that there was a shield of kagune in the way. Yato peeked out from behind the two wings of muscle and smiled opening them and pushing the female Ghoul to the ground with a thud. His Rinkaku reared up in single long tentacle ready to strike down.

"He was fooled into thinking he was a human. Working those kinks out is what fixes him," Tasuke glared fixing his dark hair. Both of his eyes narrowed upon his sister as somewhere there was a struggle continuing.

Blood rushed from a hole bored in her left ankle which was quickly covered up by the Rinkaku functioning as a rope or cord to hold her. Yato's head cocked as she struggled blood flourishing across he ankle and down her led.

' _No, he didn't need to be fixed. You need to fixed,_ ' Nori bit into her bottom lip to prevent those words from spouting out.

* * *

"Now that is over with care to tell me what he looks like?" Yato hissed coldly. She shivered as the Rinkaku wrapped around her ankle, split in two the other jabbing through her right. She screamed loudly streams now showering from her eyes

"He had wh-white hair," she cried out the warmth of her own blood running down her legs. Yato grinned slightly beneath the mask dangling her up higher revealing one more branch of his diverse Rinkaku. It slashed against her upper thigh splitting it with a blood gash.

"Well what else?" he said calmly driving it through her right knee. It was torturous to hear but Miza had kept everyone present in the room to see what happened to traitors. He slammed the woman to ground with a crunching noise making sure that her head did not hit to avoid the easy way out." What else?" he said again through her screams of agony.

"He's tall like a head taller than you!" she cried out blood pooling through her broken body. Yato dragged her over and placed a foot on her abdomen retracting his kagune. She shivered blood loss obviously getting to her and worst part was this was not even close to the end.

' _Her look, its familiar I've seen it somewhere,_ ' there was a shocked awe plastered on her face as if she had been stabbed or slashed with a knife. He shook it off and glared down with cool red eyes her squirming stopping upon locking up with them.

'Twash!' her kagune spiked through his abdomen. Blood sprayed out onto her and the ground around them as she slid out from underneath him. Yato took steps back his feet sloshing in the puddle of his own blood.

' _S-shit!_ ' he screamed internally. Heat rushed through his throat and iron seemed to form in his mouth. Spittle flushed from the corners of his mouth before staining the inside of the mask. His eyes teared up and sweat began to descend from his face.' _Too open. How the hell is she so fast?_ ' he thought again the crimson rolling down his chin slowly having mostly been caught by the mask.

"You bastard! Die!" she drew it back and threw it forward again towards the growing red blotch on the white Three Blade's robe he was wearing. It met something but it did not pierce through, two wings had been brought before him as a shield. His Ukaku now stronger than before leaving her shocked at the entire thing.

"You little bitch!" his Rinkaku sprouted and morphed into its traditional four bladed state albeit slightly less intimidating than before. His eyes narrow the tears blinking away as the woman dropped back in shock/

' _Don't do it Yattori please don't,_ ' the blue-green haired man flinched back as the Rinkaku spread forward from the teen's back. It split into its most gruesome bladed shape ready to pierce through her.

'Plosh!' four streaks of red suddenly burst across her body. The female gasped noticing that her torso had been practically butchered. She slumped forward as the crimson fluid sprayed forth from her chest and abdomen.

"Don't die yet!" the Rinkaku stabbed through her torso and drew her up piercing through her fully three times before allowing the body to drop to the ground. Chunks of flesh were stuck to predatory organ before they retracted.' _Shit that opened up the wound on my back too?_ ' he stumbled back and fell flat on his back the blood from his wounds mixing with that he had caused.

* * *

 _ **Hospital(Hours Later)...**_

"Has Yattori slipped by here lately?" Brick asked walking up to the bedridden teenager. His hands were taped as if he had been boxing or something and his shirt was stained with sweaty spots.

"He wasn't at school?" she asked. Nori knew too well that he was not but for safety sake she had to play it off as if she was oblivious.' _Damn you Tasuke you really broke my best friend! How the hell can you do that to me?_ ' she cursed at her brother mentally he had left when her human friends arrived.

"No, and Tatsu said he was not at home either," Keiya commented. She was shaken up from the scene of the previous night. That Ghoul with fiery eyes bashing through the CCG Agent like he was not even alive.

"Then where is Tatsu? He usually comes here with you guys," Nori smiled reaching for the glass of water at the edge of her bed table. She was starved but keeping cover was the best part, having a stomach injury meant all nutrients were intravenous keeping her cover secure.' _I'm the reason why he's broken. I should not have gone through with that damned plan,_ ' she was frustrated on the inside as the water slipped down her throat.

"He's still out there looking for Yato. He said something about a meeting place they had," Brick commented holding the 'Ghoul Biology' book he had been reading over the course of the past two weeks. His eyes were searching for something of how to take down one of the monsters that had killed an innocent man.

' _A meeting place? I wonder if he'll be there?_ ' Nori sighed staring out of window hoping. It was her fault that all of this happened her friend becoming some sort of weapon from her own plan when it was supposed to just make him stronger." Knowing Yattori he'll be there he and Tatsu have been joined at the hip forever," the blue haired teenager commented.

* * *

 _ **Three Blade's HQ...**_

"Hey, Scale this is for you found it on your house's door," the 'family friend' commented walking by his room throwing the letter into the open doors. Yato was laying on the mat, bandaged up because of his own stubbornness to refuse human meat.

"What is it?" he asked sitting up with a pained look. Before him on the ground was a letter marked in a beat-up old envelope, it was marked with scribble-scrabble kanji.' _A letter? Tatsu's hand writing? What does he want?_ ' he opened it up. There was a folded sheet of notebook paper filled from front of back with words.

It read:

"Hey man where have you been? We haven't caught you at the hospital with Nori( by the way if you haven't check up on her. She'll be out by tomorrow) and with that masked Ghoul running around killing CCG I wanted to check-up on you.

We're all worried even Nori she's been pretty beat up with the fact you hadn't come to see her.( Think she had a crush on you?). Her brothers been pretty confidently talking you up? Are you joining the Coast Guard or something? That'd be awesome but talking to me about it first after all you and I are best friends so if you are going through something.

Never mind this is probably something to do with your folks. I'm still really sorry about that I'm here for you man but if you don't talk with someone you'll fade away into sadness trust me. It isn't fun that's what happened when you know happened...

Anyway I'll be where we carved our names at when we were little kids. I think seeing those blossoms and water and stuff will get you back to your spirits because really you've looked awfully stressed.

How's your training coming along? You were really bulking up there fast the last time we got to chit-chat so I wanna see what you look like now. Brick does do he said you could really be a force of nature if you kept training. He said something about you being able to fight a Ghoul.

What am I blabbering on about? Buddy you and I just need a few hours to ourselves right? so if you are in the neighborhood just swing by I'll be there after school waiting for you. I also have that make up work you missed over the last two days. It was weird I'd see you in the morning and then you'd be gone by lunch.

If you are nervous though just ring me up. I just want to talk to you. Being a distant person isn't something I've known you for even when your grandparents died so just call or show up.

You know what? I'll bring that Anteiku coffee that we had a few weeks ago. You loved that stuff and maybe Touka-chan could give me her number since you aren't there blondie.

All right pal I'll be waiting. If you show up late though I can't say you're coffee'll be there. Hah, that'll get you here won't it. Remember where it was? The place we first met there on the lake I'll be on the bench, hopefully we can just chill like old times.

Its not like I haven't said that thirty times in the letter. So remember Yattori Suzuki you and I are friends. I can take everything you throw at me emotionally so if you need to cry or something, my shoulders there.

See you there,

Tatsu"

' _He doesn't realize I'm a monster. Perhaps I should tell him that, no I can't blight the image of the hero he sees me as,_ ' Yato stood up crumbling the letter and throwing it towards the wall. It landed in his trashcan with a swish. He stood and walked over to the wardrobe again to get new clothes for the second time.

A loose fitting tee shirt, a pair of jeans, and a black jacket were all he could find to prevent the clothes from sticking to the bloody wounds along his torso and back. Without another word he tucked his mask away and shut the door locking it with the personal key he had been given by Miza.

"Heading out? Good I'll come with you," the friend of his parents said calmly. He stood wearing a white jacket with ebony stars laid across the chest and spikes at the shoulders. He had a smile on his face, this was the only chance he had to talk the teenager out of the downward spiral he was following.

"Fine by me but when I see Tatsu you may want to back away," he shrugged. It was not monotonous somehow carrying a nervousness that had not been present moments prior.' _I'm not sure if I'll kill him or not,_ ' he sighed internally awaiting a witty remark from his primal side that after last night was completely silent.

"So that was from your friend, huh? Seems you've been too busy here to got to school full-time right," they began to walk across the bloodstained middle room. Yato was still light-headed from blood loss but he had enough energy to keep going.

"This is my home now. If I am need to do something here school can take a back seat," Yato said as they walked cool-y across the puddles of crimson goo that had congealed there.

' _This entire ordeal had really screwed you up. Man I wish I knew this was going to happen I would not have gone through with Nori's plan if that were the case,_ ' the man commented walking through the door first. Yato followed making sure it shut." Just remember kid there is always a way up from the bottom," he mumbled as they continued to go down the concrete streets.

' _What is he getting at?_ ' Yato questioned internally as they continued in the path he had long remembered over the course of the years. Both Ghouls hid them selves well among the general population even though their features, hardened, were more difficult to set as human.

"I want to ask what kind of guys is Tatsu? I mean he has to be good for you to be friends but care to explain?" the man commented walking hands clutching in his pocket. A smile was working his way across his face.' _Shintake I'm trying damn it! You asked me before if anything happened to keep him straight but are you sure I can anymore?_ ' he sighed staring at the sky.

"He's a special one for sure. I'm not sure I'd hang out with him if I knew I was a Ghoul all along though," Yato sighed heavily staring at the open blue sky. The white clouds staring down at him as if it were glass.' _I would probably be dead had I known I was a Ghoul all along. And I never would have met any of them,_ ' he thought as they continued across the pale gray concrete.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading guys. I know last chapter was kind of dark and so was this one but I promise that the pay off will be worth it. But for the moment tension builds as Yato approaches a hallowed meeting spot with his best friend. Can he really trust that 'human' with his worries and fears?_

 _Seriously thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Days Pierce Into Me

**_Happy Days Pierce into Me_**

* * *

Tatsu was sitting on the bench between the trees on the shore of the small park pond. His hands were filled with small skipping rocks perfect for the area where he was currently waiting. One flick of the right wrist and a stone plopped against the water five or six times before rolling through the waves and to the sooty bed below surrounded by about half a dozen other stones.

' _Guess he didn't get the note,_ ' he sighed throwing another rock across the water. Like the past one it bounced clean across the surface until about the middle of the pond before spinning down the bottom.

'Srssh!' some leaves and sticks were displaced as someone else exited from the walking path. Tatsu curved around tossing the last stone before doing so as it sunk his eyes broadened.

The blonde teen was standing there had a present smile on his face, beside him the blue-green haired man smiled before turning away. Tatsu stood up and quickly ran over like a child seeing his father after a long day. He stopped however half-way there seeing the blue-green haired guy still standing behind Tatsu.

"Hey, who are you?" Tatsu questioned messy brown hair waving as he tried to stop the twenty something. Yato turned and watched as the man pivoted on his own heels with a smile on his face.

"I'm Ren Hyoga. I'm a family friend," he smiled staring forward at the slightly shorter blonde before him. Nervousness was plastered over the younger Ghouls face as he was stuck in a decision.' _Kid, you better start talking or else I'll be worried,_ ' he locked as Yato's hand clenched a pulse o pressure filling every muscle in the youth's arms and chest.

"Cool, name's Tatsu. Guess you can call me Yato's best bud," he stuck a thumbs up as Yato's eyes morphed to the black and red of a Ghoul a small spittle running from his face. Tatsu's body moved back with a push from Yato's own hand, a nervous movement.

"How's it going pal I know it's been a while," he looked up eyes the calm blue that matched the pond behind him. Tatsu smiled seeing the glee present in his friends eyes, Ren pivoted again and walked away.' _So you're names Ren? That seems way too familiar,_ ' the blonde Ghoul thought as his friend punched him back in the left arm.

"I'll leave you two to whatever this is," the blue-green haired Ghoul commented walking away from them.' _I'm still going to watch but at least no one's been killed yet. Maybe this will get Yato back to being a level headed person,_ ' he wandered out heading out behind the nearest tree to just observe. Yato and Tatsu sat down upon the bench surrounded by the nature and silence of the park.

* * *

"So what have you been up to?" the brunette commented patting his friend on the shoulder. Yato winced, it had struck the wound caused by the CCG agent a few hours prior but he kept it internal.

"I've been helping out Ren," Yato sighed staring out at the calm water ahead of him. It was not a lie but it definitely was far from the truth, the past two weeks were violent beyond belief." How's Nori been lately I've been kinda of caught up," he asked so swiftly after the answer making Tatsu rethink the next phrase he was going to spit out.

"She's really doing well maybe as early as tonight she'll be out of the hospital according to Brick and Keiya. She's missed you though and every time she's seen Tasuke they've been tense must've had a fight or something," the brunette smiled grabbing the stone next to his hand and throwing it across the pond with a series of skips.

' _Worried about me and angry at Tasuke? She couldn't possibly know what's been going on,_ ' the blonde thought watching as the stone began to drop through the water to the bottom." I may to stop by and see her sometime later then. Not to change topic but how are those two doing? I heard something about a Ghoul attack in the park and they were on TV," he knew more than that but keeping the falsehood of ignorance was he best bet.

"They're fine. Brick's still shaken up about the thing of course who wouldn't be it only happened yesterday," Tatsu sighed as Yato grabbed the stone. It was cool and smooth within his hands and the curvature was perfect for a skip." Have you had any trouble with Ghouls as of late? I mean you look a little pale," Tatsu questioned noticing the constant wincing Yato was doing.

"No, I just fell and got banged up. I'll survive though," he commented a dark desire igniting behind his eyes. Tatsu was the enemy and the fact he was behind Brick all the way proved it.' _I should kill him before it becomes a problem,_ ' the teenager hissed internally awaiting the answer from his primal mind.

' _You know you're going to have to do that right? You were the one that made me back out with Brick so I'm not going to kill our best friend,_ ' his primal mind answered. Just yesterday he was halted by Yato and now they were planning on killing.

"Hey? Remember when we tried swimming across the pond?" Tatsu questioned seeing the solemn look on his best friend's face. Yato snapped out of thought a moment later quickly glaring at his friend restraining what he had 'learned' from Three Blade's over the past few weeks.

"Yeah, we were six years old. Our parents were on the this bench while we did it," Yato closed his eyes remembering it.

* * *

 _"I bet you can't beat me across the lake!" Tatsu said brashly removing his tee shirt and throwing over the limbs of one of the then vibrant tree. His shoes were flung up against the trunk while their parents talked casually._

 _"Oh yeah! guess what!" Yato shot back barely able to kick his shoes off fast enough. With a run they both splashed into the pond its water a somewhat cool seventy degrees Fahrenheit._

 _Yato still encumbered by a tee shirt took a very early lead. He splashed and kicked with his legs like a duck and paddled forward like a dog, Tatsu was caught in the wake of water and motion. The blonde made it just a few feet ahead before running into something rather large and hard, a giant pond turtle. The reptile turned and dove beneath him stunning the child and granting Tatsu the time to catch up._

 _The brunette paddled forward so much faster now heading onward towards the other side of the small pond. He dove and paddled harder now under the crystal water his mouth spewing out a trail of bubbles as he raced forward. Unfortunately he too bumped into the pond turtle, the same one in fact and it gave a disinterested look and swam away but once again its blue-black shell took the lead away._

 _Now neck and neck the duo of friends paddled with all of their hearts to the other side of the water hole. It was incredible the determination they were showing and the scary was that they near the shore after a few minutes of swimming. Their parents were on the shore watching both of the youths swim to the other side in a contest worth only bragging rights._

 _Just as they were close enough the two sprung from the water hands gripping at the shoreline. They touched at the same time, in fact the exact same time their heavy breathing bodies could not believe it._

 _"Tie? Man," Tatsu slumped against the bank staring at their parents across from them on the bench. He was beat swimming back was out of the question and he knew Yato would not be able to swim him back._

 _"We win!" Yato cheered with a broad smile. He was just happy for it to have been close, it probably should not have if the turtle had not showed up unexpectedly._

 _"Yeah we do," Tatsu joked aloud their laughs filling the clear blue sky._

* * *

"That day was great we fell asleep right there on that shore too," Tatsu pointed to the exact spot. Both of them imagined the images of their younger selves laying there panting their little hearts off.

"And that turtle ended up watching us the entire time," Yato remembered. Their faces turned a bright red when the large turtle glanced at their then small bodies on the shoreline which it used to bask on.

"That was funny. I wonder if that old turtle is still in here?" the brunette teenager commented getting up from the bench. His eyes were looking for little bubbles upon the surface that a turtle would cause by stirring the water below.

"I don't think so. He was probably over one hundred when we saw him then even for a turtle one hundred and ten is a stretch," Yato stood up and walked over. Both of them were reflected in the water's surface, once smiling children now near adulthood. Yato's image morphed into the blood stained Ghoul in the Scale mask a kagune breaching from his back.' _Hell I'm not even me anymore,_ ' he thought. That was until a set of bubbles lifted the reflections and a massive shell broke the surface.

"Hey there old turtle what's up?" Tatsu asked kneeling down and rubbing the massive shell. The turtle was gigantic, even now it would probably be the largest pond turtle in Japan.

"You look good for one hundred and ten," Yato smiled kneeling down and rubbing the large shell too. The rings around the top scale of the shell had countless rings, it was surely an ancient turtle.

"Yato you alright? I mean you're still pretty tense," Tatsu commented as the turtle curved over to its side and began to swim away. Yato kept watching as it buzzed beyond the water and to the depths below the crystal-like water providing excellent coverage.

"I've been through a lot lately. Don't worry though when everything is over with I'll be less stressed out," the blonde commented rising up and staring off at the far shore the images of his youth disappearing in his eyes.' You could be dead,' he said internally hiding even more messed up thoughts from his best friend.

"Cool. Glad to hear you really worry me when you get all brooding like this," the slightly shorter human said to his Ghoul companion.

In fact the last time Yato had been brooding was when his grandparents had died. Little did he know at the time it was not because of their age.

* * *

 _"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" a ten year old Yattori growled throwing rocks at the water. Ripples tore out through it with each splash sometimes the ripples met and wiped out one another. Behind him his parents with closed eyes brimmed with tears as his violence kept disrupting the water._

 _"Hey Yattori! What'cha doin'?" an equally old Tatsu came over with a smile. He was in funeral attire as well he had been at the funeral while Yato had run away after seeing his grandparents in their coffins._

 _"Nothing," he pouted slamming another rock into the water. Tatsu came smiling over his usually messy brown hair combed and straightened as he grabbed on of the rocks. Yato looked up to his friend for that instant who was goofily grinning at the ripply water._

 _"You look like you were trying to skip rocks! But just throwin' em doesn't work!" Tatsu said with a broad grin. With a frisbee throw the rock skimmed the surface of the water several times over before sinking into the cool water._

 _"I'm not skipping rocks," Yato hissed angrily tightly clenching the sole river stone currently in his hands. It was cool and smooth it would be perfect for skipping but letting it go was so hard. His anger and frustrations were being channeled into the stone, it was a lot like the funeral he could not dare handle at that point in time._

 _"Oh come on I know you want to skip it," Tatsu prodded as Yato turned to his parents who were watching from the edge of the parking lot hands firm before them. The ten year old sighed letting the rock slip between his fingers._

 _"Fine! Here it goes!" with one, discus throw the pale gray stone skipped ten times over the water's surface. It hit the middle of the pond before bubbling down to the depths and with that the angry and oppression had left the child as Tatsu grabbed another rock and thew it out there as well._

* * *

"We had a lot of fun back then didn't we," Tatsu yawned casually as the water rippled with the movement of large fish beneath it. The brunette reached over and grabbed his best friend by the hand he knew something was up, there was still a tenseness in the air.' _He's not answering something's up._ '

"Yeah we did it. And our parents too," Yato answered with a smile. It was comforting for them to remain there and looked out over the clear blue pond that so many times they had swam or raced around.' _If only I could have stayed that way. A naive kid that only had to worry about what snack he was going to have,_ ' Yato sighed as Tatsu grabbed one of the rocks from beside them and threw it with a series of skips.

' _We would have died. I know you hate to say it but being a kid is actually worst than being an adult,_ ' his primal words echoed, they were more sane than ever at this point.

"Speaking of parent's Tatsu if you don't mind me asking what does your father do? I mean I've known you for a while but he's never even given the smallest hint," Yato asked. It felt normal to ask that question especially after a few whole minutes of nothing but silence.

"Yeah, that's weird isn't it? He's a contractor for the CCG he helps with their research and development sector," Tatsu said calmly. He always wanted to say that aloud because of the fact his outlook on Ghouls was very different when compared to the CCG's." He's pretty worried about that black-and-white masked ghoul going around too. Since Keiya and Brick were so close last night to him," the brunette continued, he failed to notice the shaking inside of Yato's body.

' _A CCG agent? My best friends father is a CCG Agent? Did my parents know?_ ' his mind quickly warped backward in the past.

* * *

 _"Shintake are you sure about this?" Tatsu's father said to Yato's while there children rustled on the floor._

 _"Yes, it may seem weird but it is the best way for Yato to learn," Shintake Suzuki sighed staring down at his son and Tatsu darting around. It brought a smile to the Ghouls face to see a human and Ghoul chasing each other around so naturally._

 _"Please wait at least until he's a teenager. I mean that isn't something a little kid could handle well," the human continued cautiously." Plus, we have the funeral to arrange still. Be glad I could pull the strings for the bodies to be kept," it was around the time of his grandparent's death._

 _"I presume you are right. Fine, on his eighteenth birthday I would like it if you and I both sat down with Yato in private," as a kid Yato did not understand but now it made perfect sense._

* * *

' _So that was all the talk then. I guess they were planning on telling me something,_ ' the blonde sighed looking down. Stress marked his face, even hidden he was distressed to some degree.

"Tell me everything Yattori," his green-brown eyes burned with a concern. Yato was taken aback, so easily he had been read by such a simple minded person of course it was his best friend at least it was not a CCG agent.

"Everything? You don't want to know everything," Yato placed both hands in his pockets before staring up at the glassy azure sky. He was tense ready to strike out against his friend but will kept it in check for the moment at least.

"Why not? I know you said you would be better once you finished it but getting it off of your chest would make things easier too!" Tatsu said reaching for his friend's arm. It supposed to be comforting. It was not.

' _He has the dumb ass look in his eyes. He's not going to leave me alone unless I..._ ' the teen thought, a snarl bristling his now reflexive muscles.

Yato instinctively pulled his closest, right, hand out. He raised it to throw until he saw the frustrated glimmer in his friend's eye the nervous jitters of being almost attacked." Y-you want to know everything," Yato gulped sitting down the hand being restrained back to his side much to Tatsu's relief.' _I did not almost do that,_ ' he grunted internally sanity breaking through the haze of death and destruction.

"Considering you almost hit me just now. Most definitely," Tatsu laughed. Nervous or even scared he was always in the right mood and that was a true grounding rod for anyone in his general area.

"I learned a little bit over a month ago that I was a Ghoul," he said calmly, even though now the urge to kill his best friend was twice as bad. Tatsu looked at him dumbfounded." I can see you think it is a joke. I wouldn't joke around like that," his eyes shifted from blue to the predatory red and black of a Ghoul.

"N-no way? That's-" he was cut off by Yato's throat clearing.

"Dreadful? I know. I know you'll think I'm a monster so just don't be seen around with me anymore. It'd be better that way Ghouls won't target you and neither will the CCG. I also struggle with controlling my urges so if you don't want to be on my dinner table you should listen," the blonde got up and walked away. He was crying for the first time since becoming the 'Reaper' of Three Blade's and an angry blush was present on his face.

Pain, not physical he had dulled that out a long time ago, rushed through every vessel in his body. Telling one's best friend to leave was catastrophic and the fact the one you were telling also knew you were a monster made it worst. Tatsu's right hand went to reach for him with concern but it missed short of the youth's shoulder as he continued to walk away.

"I was going to say cool," Tatsu commented just out of earshot as Yato began to walk away hands buried deep into his pockets.

"Backing away from a friend like that? You're an idiot Yattori," Ren commented as they continued on their path out of the park.

"It is better this way. I can't eat him if I don't go near him, and he knows that my conscience at least in his eyes is clear," the teen said softly as they went on their way. His eyes still burned with tears and his body began to thud with the pain of the injuries he refused to eat to heal.

"Is it really?" the elder of the two Ghouls asked as they made it back to the crowded mess of the city.' _You seem more torn about it now than you did before coming,_ ' his thoughts were soon driven away by the hustle of the city life.

* * *

 _ **Hospital...**_

"Yato's done hanging around with us," Tatsu sighed leaning against the large window. Keiya and Brick were the only two in the room as Nori was getting changed ready to leave the medical ward.

"Really? Wonder why?" Brick commented as a nurse came in with Nori's spare clothes and Yato's washed jacket. Keiya was silent in the same moment as Tatsu seemed to think over the answer.

"He's going through some messed up stuff right now. And even telling me what it was did not do him any good," the brunette replied almost ready to cry. Blood had begun to twinkle between his fingers from the aggressive clenching his hands had gone through on the way there.

"Man, losing your parents must be pretty tough. Hopefully he knows what he's doing. That crazy Ghoul is still out there somewhere," Brick commented rolling his shoulders. Tatsu winced at the word Ghoul, no one had noticed.

"If anyone does it's him. I just hope he realizes we're here for him no matter what," Tatsu said with a smile. Internally he was constantly being punched by the revelation.

* * *

 ** _On the other side of the changing room door..._**

' _Yato, what the hell did they do to you?_ ' Nori questioned herself staring at the large scar on his abdomen. On her right arm were another three scars from a jab that marked her as a member of the Three Blade's sect of Aogiri. The smart phone on the sink's edge began to shake, an incoming call. The number was unknown.

'Hello? Nori,' the voice was Ren's she sighed angry.

"I know. We broke him, do you think there would be a way to get him back to normal?" Nori asked staring at the reflection in the mirror.

'Doubt it. Your brother did a pretty good job messing with his head. He couldn't be foot soldier now and he's too damn strong for anyone of us to try and kill him,' the family friend answered back. Apparently they had to have made it back to the headquarters seeing as Yato was not there to hear any of it.

"Can Miza talk to him?" the blue haired girl asked as her friend's chatter on the other side grew into laughter.

'No, she likes him as this entity of destruction. Yamori is supposed to be heading to this Ward to evaluate him,' the blue-green haired man continued. Nori shook it hurt to even think about that monster let alone trust him with Yato.

"When? Is there time to get him out of there?" her words were filled with heavy breathing.

'He has a stop in the Eleventh yet so there is some time to try and get Yattori out of harms way. Not too much,' there were nerves on both side of the phone.

"Fine, grab him and our mask. I'll meet you at the Gourmet Restaurant. Seeing a few innocent people getting thrashed into nothing might snap him out of it," Nori hung up the phone. She pulled her shirt over her arms and quickly parted her blue locks away from her face. With one last glance in the mirror she grabbed the handle.

* * *

"You look good Nori," Tatsu commented as she walked out of the changing room. She had a false smile on her face, it worked because of the previous discomfort coming from the recent events.

"Thanks," the teen said silently as she grabbed the bag of the rest of her things. She slung it over her shoulder noticing the blood stained jacket still marked slightly with her bloody stain.' _This was all my fault. Even if you kill me I'll get you back to being you Yattori. Just to hear what you've been doing is sickening,_ ' Nori knew this was her responsibility.

"Shall we go?" Brick opened the door like a true gentleman.

"We shall," the three others in the room smiled and walked out. Brick followed leaving the room to the hospital staff.

* * *

 _Here's the eleventh installment of Eighteen and I sincerely hope you enjoy. Treachery leads to sorrow, for Nori at least, and it breaks a friendship as well. Is it really possible to fix a Ghoul that had lost all of their core values?_

 _Thanks for reading folks really appreciate it. Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays/ Happy New Year hope you guys enjoy your days of rest. And this story won't update until after New Years so I'll see you all then._

 _~Herodan3_


	12. Chapter 12: Scene of Catastrophe

**_Scene of Catastrophe_**

* * *

"Get up Scale we have an assignment," Ren's voice pierced through his door. A day had passed but it did not make the throbbing in his chest go away, soulless killer or not it hurt to tell a life-long friend you were finished being friends.

Yato rolled over in his bed grabbing the mask from the floor beside his bed. His back was still seeping, the regeneration was even slower now because of the refusal to eat anything really. The white half still shined out as if it were a polished pearl and the black half seemed to suck the light away as it always had a strange combination that worked. Its metallic exterior was cool to the touch and the leather inside was still very flexible and fresh to the smell.

A large roll of gauze padding was atop the dresser in the corner of the room, a gift from Miza to keep the wound in check since he was not eating. Without a sign of hesitance he wrapped the pad around his torso several times over until it was almost a compress, even though crimson still seeped through it. He frowned staring at the injured area, the red hue flowing from both his chest and back still aching like a dull thud.

' _I am an idiot. If I cut off all ties, why am I even trying to act morally high?_ ' the blonde commented grabbing his typical jeans and randomly colored tee shirt from the dresser. He slung a windbreaker, blue with white stripes down either sleeve, over top of the gray shirt. With a quickly flip of his head his spiky blondish hair rearranged to something more manageable than bed head.

"Get out here," Ren opened the door. He was in a black tuxedo, with all the trimmings black tie, white long sleeved dress shirt, freshly polished black shoes. His glare at Yato's casual attire made him cringe slightly." Damn it! Put on a suit for god's sake!" the blue-green haired man shouted shutting the door.

In a minute he pushed back in a fresh tuxedo present upon a hanger in his hands. It was almost tailor made for Yato's dimensions almost eerily, he however took it from the long time friend. He headed back into the room a moment later.

* * *

"Where are they?" Nori asked herself leaning against a freshly lit lamp post. The sky was just darkening, night was about to fall and where they were going if you were not in by then you were not in at all. Her purplish-blue eyes quickly looked down the street to see two finely dressed young men walking down the street, their hands holding mask.

"Kept you waiting huh," Ren commented holding out a silvery metal mask to the teenager. Yato noticed it was Nori and quickly froze, her smile and acceptance of the mask was something that was unnerving.

"You knew him all along?" Yato asked slightly angered. He still carried no emotion on his face, a reflex from the past few weeks but still it was there. Nori smiled flipping the half mask over her eyes, the purple fading out behind the small slits in the beak-like mask.

"Well sorta, my brother and him were best friends for a long time. He asked me to come with you guys as a getting out of the hospital gift so I did," Nori commented nonchalantly the dark trench coat over his body whipping as she turned around." What have you been up to Yattori I missed seeing you in the hospital," the little white lies continued.

"He's been doing things in Aogiri that I don't want to explain and you really don't want to know," Ren commented calmly slipping his personal mask up over his face. It was a crescent moon rising up over his left eye, a black backdrop rising over his right and pretty much the other portions of his face.

"Aogiri stuff right? Man, you two are way to private about that," Nori huffed as they started to walk down the street a confused Yato still holding his mask at his right side. The city was still bustling but no one even notice the word Aogiri in the middle of the sidewalk.

"You knew your brother was a member?" he quickly caught up still confused. His monotonous voice was still that but it cracked slightly as the haze of confusion continued to thicken.

"Yeah, I tried to talk him out of it but he insisted. And you are a member now right? So did you get help against those CCG bastards that hunted me down?" she asked answering the question in a very beaten down fashion. Ren simply smiled as they strolled calmly through the Eighteenth Ward's streets the fading sunlight glowing in the background.

Yato kept walking but refused to respond. He was frozen.' _What do I tell her? I killed that CCG guy and the other one is pretty much out of commission,_ ' he said to himself keeping quiet.

"Guess that's a yes. Don't worry I won't tell anyone else," she winked and they kept walking in silence through the streets towards this fabled Ghoul Restaurant. It was in the Seventh Ward so they had quite the walk.

"Hey, Nori you think you could show some leg to get us a ride?" Ren commented smugly. He noted that the younger female Ghoul was in a dress underneath the trench coat. Yato took exception to that comment.

A right hand bashed into the side of Ren's head shifting his mask some but not once moving him over." Don't talk to her like that," he growled under his breath trying to to draw attention even though the other Ghouls with him were masked.

"Fine have any better ideas to get to the Seventh?" Ren slyly winked to Nori. He felt the blow and it hurt but not enough to make him wince, if it had been more serious he probably would have been knocked unconscious.

"I know someone from around here be back in a second," Nori winked rushing ahead of them, her masked was quickly removed and slid into the duster she was wearing.

After one minute a black sports car came rushing around the corner, Nori sitting in the front seat. Her hands were gripping tightly against the steering wheel, its leather crushing under her grip. The passenger window rolled down and she looked out calmly." Take you mask off and get in," she said casually as if it were not surprising for her to buzz around the corner in a massively expensive car.

"Question how did you get this?" Ren commented sliding in the passenger seat as Yato took the back seat. Nori smiled hitting the gas pedal and taking off through the streets.

"This car's owner is a real estate tycoon that had been plagued by drug dealers and Ghouls. I showed up hungry and it just so happened the drug lords were the same ones that were bothering him," she grinned warmly remembering their screams for help when she appeared clothed in all black, this was before she even had a mask." They stopped messing with him and the Ghouls that had been bother him left when I showed up," Nori continued as they drove down the streets.

"He took me in like a daughter and said if anything came to it I could count on him. He paid the hospital bill when I met with him earlier today and now he saw me going somewhere and told me to take the car. I like calling him Pops, cuz I never knew his name," the blue haired girl continued to drive through the streets even in heels.

"A human that likes Ghouls. Seems hard to believe," Yato sighed leaning back in the leather backseat. It was comfortable to lay on but still his now warped world view was something that did not let kindness in easily.

"There are some out there still Yato," Ren replied to the teen's puff of air. The blue-green haired individual was trying to lead Yato back even if it meant making him leave Aogiri because Jason, Yamori, was someone that no one wanted to be alone with.

The rest of the drive went on in silence. Eventually the Eighteen turned to the Seventeenth, then the Sixteenth, all the way down to the Seventh. With the quick turn of the wrist they were pulled into a parking lot across the street from a palatial estate.

* * *

The building was nothing too special on the outside. It was what appeared to be an old ballroom that no one had been using so it was repossessed by a Ghoul somewhere in the past and rearranged as an estate of Ghoul Gourmets. The car's door shut simultaneously as Yato pulled his mask up over his face, its cool sheen reflecting the moonlit night.

"Yattori don't mind interfering if you see something you don't like," Ren commented pulling his 'new' mask back over his face. This was the third time he had done this walk to the old brick building. Every time he had enjoyed himself but right now there was no time for personal amusement instead he had to be a steady wall.

"Whatever," Yato commented as Nori clicked the doors locked with her key. With a slick gesture the cool silver metal of her mask was linked over his eyes and the edge of which went over his small nose. Behind her eyes morphed to the hungry red glow of a Ghoul.

"Shut up R. We can't give out our names," Nori hummed as they walked by a group of other Ghouls all of which were dressed in elaborate tuxedos and dresses. With a nod they continued forward.

Upon entering there was a towering Ghoul dressed in more or less as waiters uniform. He held out his hand for jackets and overcoats." Madam, May I take your coat?" he questioned with reddened eyes staring down at the masked Nori.

"Of course here you are," she responded so properly. The black coat was quickly stripped from her shoulders and handed to the towering Ghoul without another word. Now without the coat one could see what she was wearing. A black dress with red frills only at the bottom, black lace armlets, thigh high black pumps with red soles, and a small bracelet on her right wrist, that was what allowed them get past the door.

"Come on," Ren pushed them along towards the balcony, it was always strange to see so many 'high class' Ghouls as they resided over the world below. They walked for several moments before coming to the large set of double doors.

They opened revealing the massive ring overlooking the pit down below. Two massive wooden doors were present but nothing seemed to be behind them. A table was present in the middle of the room however those sitting around it were unseen in the darkness. Yato could make out their shapes, a man with aged but squared features, a shorter person who was rather rounded, and a young man possibly a teenager with black hair.

' _This smell. I've smelt it elsewhere,_ ' Yato noted to himself nose crinkling at the sudden revelation of sound resonating through hidden speakers throughout the entire ballroom.

"Sorry for the wait!" across the room, a purple-blue haired Ghoul rose wearing a mask. He smiled as the announcer continued to speak on as did several other Ghouls through the room." The Dinner Preparations have been put in order!" there was a pause as the lights over the ring burst forth in a flood of white-yellow glow. Highlighting those down below in a similar hue.

"Today's dinner is these three people!" the announcer continued. Down below the three people were astonished by the loud clapping noises coming from the area above them. They were much as Yato suspected, an older gentleman clothed in a fine tuxedo with a squared off chin. A short fat human woman that shared an awful resemblance with a pig including the pink dress. A teenager with black hair and naive features that somehow seemed familiar to the teenager on the balcony above.

"The first is an editor from Tokyo Gourmet Magazine. A fine specimen that even when busy goes to gym everyday! His flesh should have a soft and chewy texture!" the announcer continued through the surround sound system. The man down below did not even looked panicked just confused for sure." Thanks you TR-sama for your donation!" a Ghoul across from them rose and bowed.

"In stark contrast to our first item: we have some portly female meat! Her refusal to take a shower has led to a build up of excess oils but not fret they will be removed before her preparation," it was like a disclaimer for the Ghouls. Yato nearly could not hold back his strongest urge to run or hide from the scene, it would not look good of him to do so." Thank you for such a delicate meal PG-sama," a clown masked ghoul once more opposite of them stood up with a cheer.

Down below the human was complaining of something but none of them could hear even the most noisy of her calls.

"Finally the main course of today's menu is quite the strange meat," there was a dramatic pause as the spotlight settled on the teenager out of the group. He was nervous and his eyes were darting about wildly." That of a Ghoul!" the announcer said characteristically through the speaker, everyone in the crowd was sparked into a frenzy." A donation from MM-sama," the purple haired Ghoul took a bow.

"Erhem, to calm your tensions. I know that usually eating a Ghoul is meritless as Ghoul tends to have a course flavor," he began pointing his white gloved hand out over the crowd in a sweeping manner." However this may change your mind!" he pulled forth a handkerchief from his jacket pocket, there was a lone speck of blood on one of the folded edges." This is for everyone pass it around," he handed the kerchief off to the nearest waitress who quickly walked across the floor.

The crowd were all granted on sniff of the piece of cloth. It was such a strange reaction through the crowd as well, they all were gasping awestruck at the scent flooding through their noses.

"This can't be right. Its a Ghoul," Ren took another sniff. It was remarkably complex to say the least in scent anyway.

"But also a human," Nori added in. Yato froze solid at that word, human and Ghoul at the same time. He had felt and smelled that feeling and smell before.

More mumbles came like the words of a mad man from the purple haired Ghoul's mouth before he grabbed a microphone from nearby." Now then shall we enjoy the ultimate Gourmet Meal?!" he cackled wildly through the microphone.

The two giant doors cracked open and eyes glared out from beneath goggles. Footsteps seemed the shake the building as the man exited, if one could call such an intimidating presence a man. The Scrapper, Toro, had been set free to dismantle the humans, and Ghoul, before him.

"That is Kaneki!" Yato's monotony broke and he choked out those words. The same smiling face he had seen in the back of Anteiku was there now set up as prey item for a horde of ravenous Ghouls.

"Who?" Ren asked seeing the hesitance finally showing within the teenaged Ghoul's eyes. The blonde was litterally shaking at the sight, as if it were him out there on the floor. The scary part was they had only met once.

"A coffee maker at Anteiku. I knew something was off about him back then, he's only part Ghoul," Yato was rocking on his heels as the Scraper went forward like a monster on a mission. The saw buzzed through the man's arm like nothing and it was quickly flung their way, it was caught before even getting close though.

"So he's a friend of yours?" Nori asked staring through the rim of her mask down as the man was buzzed through again and more bloody parts were thrown up to those in the seats. Yato at the sight doubled over a ball of bile rushing up his throat, it was disgusting to glance out at a man's body being torn to shreds without a single hint of compassion.

A swallow landed the bile back in the blonde's gut but it did not take away the feeling of absolute disgust rising up within his torso." Not really but killing him would be stupid. He has a kakugan in only one eye its pretty interesting," Yato quickly tried to sound professional as Ren caught a chunk of human being thrown up. Blood squished out as the older Ghoul ate it nonchalantly.

"A one-eyed kakugan. That's pretty rare alright," Nori sighed as a piece of food came skidding by here table. She could not eat it yet her stomach had not fully healed just enough to get her out of the hospital.

"Yeah, so I'm going to stop this before it gets-" his red eyes searched to see the horde of Ghouls frenzied even more as the bits were still flying around. This entire scene was not normal and not a single being, human or Ghoul, should have had to experience what was going on there.' _Kaneki is more than capable of handling himself,_ ' Yato relaxed slightly, quickly shaking off the stun and pain." I have a feeling he'll get out. He's a lot tougher than he looks," a lie quickly changed his outlook.

"Fine then we'll leave when this is over," Ren commented arms crossed as this below got even more rowdy. Kaneki had been kicked out by the short fat woman only to find that she was the one being torn apart. Her bits were flung around the ring leaving only the half-Ghoul to fend for himself against the monster that was currently stalking around the ring.

' _This is so sick. Is this what Ghouls do for fun?_ ' Yato gulped a heavy sickness quickly running over his sense. Killing them firsthand was one thing he did not see himself do it but watching someone else tear apart a human and fling their guys around was disgusting.

' _There you go Shintake your son does still have your heart. You didn't stay here this long,_ ' Ren thought fixing a bit of bone from his locks of blue-green. For now at least it appeared their shock therapy plan to snap Yato back was working.

Down below Kaneki was dodging to the best of his ability. At first the dodges were broad and sweeping avoiding everything as if it were nothing more than a butterfly flapping by. Time however had a negative effect on the youth currently in the Gourmet Circle, he was getting clumsier and the strikes towards him were cutting closer and closer to his skin. The rusted old hacksaw almost caught him after his latest dodge.

Luckily it did not and he fell to the wayside yet again. This time it came down upon his frame and the blade dulled before eventually twanging out of place, Ghoul skin was tough to break through unless it had already been opened up by a weapon. Kaneki winced as the giant man-child threw the broken saw away its destroyed blade sticking into into the ground.

"Bring the quinque," the purple haired Ghoul said to some waiter or waitress nearby. They quickly raced away to find said quinque in a silver case, a brutal souvenir of the purple hair Ghouls prey.

With the flick of a wrist the weapon spawned forth. It was a giant saw-like shape, it had to be made from a Bikaku and from a Ghoul that was terrifyingly strong too. It swung down and Kaneki dodged body somehow afflicted but still able. The next blow got even closer but the half-Ghoul managed to slip away under it and roll for several feet to safety once again.

"Come now Kaneki it is impossible for you to win. Show us all your kagune before it is too late," the Ghoul addressed as MM said aloud with a broad smile. He really must have fallen for Kaneki considering the fact he was routing for a good show.

Almost as soon as this MM said it Kaneki sprouted tendrils typical of the Rinkaku from his back. His left eye changed to typical scarlet and black of a Ghoul while his right remained the same steady hue. Rushing he dodged an initial strike before the purple hair individual landed in the ring mumbling things that only Kaneki could hear or decipher.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Ren asked quickly adjusting to the sight of the single-eye kakugan. It was almost chilling the One-Eyed King, some Ghoul held in Aogiri legend, had the same defect but somehow this youth's was different.

"Doesn't look good whatever it is," Nori sighed quickly standing from her seated position. She was ready for something no shorter than a fight and it looked ready to explode with such.

' _Purple hair's going for an attack,_ ' Yato noted as the Ghouls's right hand clenched. It tightened stiffly before firing forward like a shot or something comparatively strong.

His right hand reached through the monster's torso. With a graceful pushing motion the gigantic human was shredded apart in a bloody rain that fell to the floor below. The purple haired Ghoul looked at Kaneki in disgust as the teen fell to the ground completely drained of any sort of energy. He passed out a moment later as the host walked to the middle of the ring hand still drenched with the blood.

"I offer Toro-chan here as a replacement! I do believe that young Kaneki is not ready for any of our refined palates," a lie for sure but one that would allow him time alone with the human-Ghoul hybrid.

After much debate it was finally decided that yes the monstrously modified human would be the substitute. Waitresses and waiters quickly went to work down below as our group of Ghouls exited.

* * *

As they were walking back, now free of their mask Yato stopped. His stomach was wrenching and his knees were wobbling, it was like he had been struck by a very aggressive blow. The the turned to see him fall to both knees sweat flowing like a river from his forehead, something most definitely was wrong with him. A belch stiffened his body before a flood of something made its way up his throat.

He vomited there on the concrete bile, green and brown stained the gray as his allies took a few steeps ahead." How can you be fine with seeing that? Those two people were litterally sawed in half!" he shouted in a weakened voice, it shook for the first time in weeks emotion had bloomed.

"What Yattori that? You should be used to it right? Tasuke told me you were the latest 'Reaper' or whatever," Nori shrugged as they continued to walk towards the car that had been loaned out. Yato was even in worst shape now the emotional backlash from penning up so much anger and hatred catching him everywhere.

"She's right you know. Its a sad fact that you are pretty screwed up in the head," Ren continued the nonchalant attitude as they continued to walk towards the parking spot. Yato groaned falling to all fours, the only thing keeping him going up until that point was the lack of emotion getting it back struck him a dozen times over with the hunger pains.

"You're right. I'm a monster a fucking filthy monster," Yato slammed his fist into the ground the concrete shredding his skin. Blood began to run down as the other two finally stopped. He hit the ground again forming a little puddle of blood there on the already stained ground." What the hell happened to me? A month and half ago I was just some teenager going to school but now? I'm a murderer and a slaughterer!" he shouted before everything faded to black, a single strike colliding with the back of his head.

* * *

"Nori are you sure you will take the blame for all of this?" Ren asked as the unconscious Yato lay in the back of the sports car. The teenaged girl was focusing solely on the road, realizing the plan she had proposed.

"Yeah, its not like its Yattori doing it the other Reapers are all pretty weak," she responded finally turning down a road leading out towards a very low-class part of town a place where the car stood out like a sore thumb. Yato did stir in the backseat instead Ren simply unbuckled himself from the front seat." And you? Are you sure that you can handle Yamori?"she asked as the door was opened up.

"Definitely. He doesn't like me very much but telling him the Scale slipped away should be pretty easy," he winked giving a thumbs up. He quickly opened the passenger side and pulled out Yato's limp body slinging it over his shoulder. He walked towards the house carrying the youth over his shoulders like a bag.' _Sorry Shintake, I won't be around to see what your son does to himself next. Hopefully you'll make sure he stays safe,_ ' Ren talked to the dead man before entering the home.

After several moments Ren exited out sans Yato. He however did carry the suit jacket Yato had been granted a bloody stain present through a hole he bored through the middle of the back.

"Look I know he isn't going to like it but showing Jason, Yamori, a spot where Yato would have last been seen with a bloody hole through the chest would spare me," Ren smiled placing the blood covered jacket over his shoulder. Nori looked at him in shock what exactly had happened in there." If you're too beaten up Nu will take you out and she'll treat you hopefully a lot better than those doctors did. No matter what Nori don't tell them where Yato is," he closed the door proving that he was not following here back to the Eighteenth Ward.

"You're not coming along?" she asked through the now unwound window. The blue-green haired ghoul smiled keeping the jacket in place over his shoulder.

"I'm in charge of force-feeding Yato. He'll be out for a few more hours so getting some food in his stomach will be good. Plus throwing this somewhere in a park nearby would definitely show that it was not a set-up if Yamori does fall for it," Ren patted the top of the car.

"Good luck Nori. Tell Nu that I may not make it back home but I'll be thinking about her the whole time," Ren cried before walking away from the car.

"You too. Hopefully all of us make it out of this in one piece," Nori floored it the window winding up automatically with the driving.

' _Wonder if he still has all of his fun Ghoul torture stuff,_ ' Ren mused to himself about Yamori before heading off in the direction of the Eleventh Ward and a prey item for the Ghoul, he had left knocked out in the old house.

* * *

 _Happy New Year all. Hope your holidays were fun and merry. Now we progress beyond the Gourmet arc and into the slight portion before the Aogiri-CCG battle towards the middle of Tokyo Ghoul. In this time of course we'll be following Yato's struggle as well as both Nori and Ren's own side stories in this portion. Fun right?_

 _This also marks the beginning of the Redemption story for Yato so that's kinda neat,_

 _~Herodan3_


	13. Chapter 13: Ren

**_Ren_**

* * *

"What do you mean by missing?" a towering figure questioned. His eyes were lizard-like and a cold hue even without the kakugan active and the fact he dwarfed Ren made things even worst.

"He was hungry and he ran off to find something," the blue green haired individual spoke boldly to the giant before him. Yamori was a mysterious creature on that most of Aogiri really did not know about and did not want to know about.' _Damn he's not buying this bullshit is he. I do have the bloody suit jacket hiding a few blocks away,_ ' Ren thought as Yamori gave an impatient look forward.

"That is ridiculous none of your Ward's Doves have the strength to take down an S-Class Ghoul," the blonde beast commented coldly eyes glaring forward as the stunned other Three Blade's members flinched in the background. Ren did not flinch he could not in the face of the Thirteenth Wards monster Ghoul.

"What about a hungry S-Class Ghoul? One responsible for hospitalizing one Dove and killing another? Or the fact that he was our executioner and he killed some rather respected Ghouls in our name," Ren shot back with a slightly quiz in his words. Yamori looked down at him with even more intrigue, a Ghoul that was willing to kill other Ghouls with an order was interesting.

"Then show me where he was last seen understand?" a crack came from the giant's left hand. His thumb pressed against his index finger popping it almost sickeningly, Ren straightened at the sound.

"Yes sir," he bowed humbly takin a glance at a female Ghoul with black hair in the periphery of the room. He bobbed his head up hiding a nod and she nodded back, Yamori failed to notice or care.' _Nu, I have the feeling I won't be back. Take care of Yattori,_ ' what he told his girlfriend last night echoed around in his head as they left.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

"Get up Yato he didn't hit you that hard," the same black haired Ghoul was leaning down next to him with a plate of something that definitely was not livestock. The blonde did not even budge he was still sleeping away on the ground. Nori had told her everything about the prior nights events she did not know that Ren would have to lead Yamori in to see Miza though, which was why she lacked a mask.

* * *

Yamori thudded with every step behind Ren. He was following the path he had marked out the prior night before meeting the slasher-like Ghoul from the Thirteenth. Left, right, across, all pre-planned but still nerve racking when a behemoth was following your every step.' _Man, I didn't realize how close I actually left it to Yato. If Jason gets a whiff this could be really bad,_ ' he realized as they passed by the warehouse, he knew it was still holding an unconscious Yato.

"Well where is it? I do not have all day," he grumbled as they took a right at the next intersection. More warehouse all lined with blood and rats were where many Ghouls had come to dine or die depending on who they were chasing. Ren kept calm and kept waling towards a separation of shipping crate that was a dead end. In a giant cut in one of the crates a bloody suit jacket with a piercing hole through the chest.

"Apparently here. He must have doubled back from where I last saw him," Ren said somberly as they walked towards the cut open shipping crate. Ren had done a good job fixing up the scene two, kicking dents in some of the crates leaving scratches in the concrete, smearing human blood along an opposing crate with his left hand making it run away.

"He was wearing that jacket?" Yamori walked over and tore the cotton jacket from the blade cut case. Blood had run down the inside of the crate and had fully soaked the jacket. It still squished when he clutched it a rapidly congealing paste of blood running from it. Teeth were bared by the towering figure his hand punched the jacket through the top of another crate.

"Another toy gone! I did not even get to play with him," the white suited Ghoul grunted lowly. Ren did not pick up on much of it but it sound disappointed rather than angry.

' _He must have been looking forward to Yattori I knew it was a good idea to keep him away,_ ' Ren too a silent sigh of relief as Yamori looked up towards him with a sinister grin. The massive Ghoul lumbered slowly methodically towards him with a twisted smile on his face.' _Fighting against a monster Ghoul? Not something I want to do but if he's going to attack me,_ ' Ren kept a calm stance as Yamori took steps forward.

"What type kagune do you have?" he question voice a beastly growl. Ren took a step back hesitantly, what was this question about. More importantly why did Yamori change so swiftly?

' _Should I tell him I'm a Rinkaku?_ ' Ren looked confused for a moment trying to wrap his head around everything. The cold eyes of the Thirteenth Ward's butcher quickly made Ren decide whether or not it was good decision only time could tell." I have a Rinkaku kagune," he answered swiftly and honestly, he got a sick grin from the larger Ghoul in response.

"A Rinkaku? The type with the most active Rc levels? Interesting!" Yamori laughed, sinister, striking Ren across the face with a right handed punch. The blue-green haired Ghoul rolled and recovered quickly bringing both hands up like boxer. A kick flattened the smaller Ghoul again his back hitting the concrete hard." Show me!" he went for another punch it was grabbed and pushed away.

"Fine, you want to see my kagune?" Ren's eyes shifted into kakugan the red and black showing he was in a fighting mood. From his back a lone tail exploded out the edge sharpened and ready to fight." You and I are both the same class of Ghoul. So if you want to fight Yamori I'll take you on," he continued to shout as if to warn anyone in the area.

"In you insist! You'll be my new toy instead!" Yamori glared over grabbing the hockey mask from his back pocket. He placed it on his face and glared forward with a sinister expression his eyes gain a similar tint of red and black.

* * *

"No, don't," Yato's voice was shaking and he struggled against the ground. He still was not conscious but it appeared he was struggling with something that had been on his mind for a long time. His teeth were grit and his face contorted in a mixture of anger and sadness, his hands were flailing nearly striking the woman in the face luckily she could avoid an asleep struggle." Stop!" he sat up eyes pouring out tears.

"You're alright. You're alone and safe," Nu tried to comfort but she got a confused glare from the teenager. His face was covered with tears at this point but the image beneath was one far from sadness now that he was awake.

"Alone? Safe? No, no! This is a warehouse damn it how'd you catch me again? Did Ren take me back after last night?" Yato was shouting uncontrollably as if he was still asleep. His eyes were shaking their clear blue almost tinted by insanity brought on by whatever was in his dream.

"Hey calm down Yattori you're miles away from Three Blades and even further from Aogiri," she said brushing locks of her black hair back behind her ears. Yato looked at her, his heart was still racing that dream was most certainly not a pleasant one." I'm Nu, Ren and I are friends," she hid a blush though her name quickly sparked Yato's fury again.

"That's how I know this is bullshit! You were the one that pinned me down and let that bitch mark me!" he growled even more furious at the situation. His bandages began to fall away to reveal the triple scars along the inside of his right arm: the one she had restrained.

"Ren said you had manners obviously he was wrong," she huffed turning away as Yato looked around at the empty room around him. On the floor a plate sat there with 'food' upon it.

"We're not in the headquarters anymore? What the hell happened then?" Yato said breaths heavy and panting. His eyes were still running with tears emotion was rushing through him with each erratic heart beat it was most definitely a nightmare that felt all too real." I'm sorry for bursting out like that. I've just had a lot happen lately," he said trying to calm down.

"I know this happened a lot sooner to our last Reaper. You couldn't handle the emotional stress that you were trying to hide and then something else happened with your best friend right," she said legs now crossed as Yato wiped the tears from his face.

"You could say that," he answered staring down at the floor with eyes still marked red with tears.' _I was eating him in my dream. His face, my mother's face, that Ghoul I'll killed a few days ago. They all had that same look of despair on them when they died. I can't let Tatsu die in real life he's the only thing I have left,_ ' Yato cradled knowing that the nightmare was over for now.

' _We're safe Yato. Relax that was only our nightmare,_ ' his primal self tried to explain. Even he was jolted by the violence that had been caused in the dream, he and Yato's tamed self were watching a third version destroying Tatsu bone by bone, part of the body by part of the body.

"Nightmares can be rough I understand that. But you're awake now so just relax and have something to eat," the plate on the floor was held out to him. The 'meat' in the center could not have been livestock but it did not smell human either it was unique to look at as well." Here have a bite if you don't like it I have coffee boiling," she went on.

"What is it?" Yato was skeptical for sure. But he had a feeling that it was not human just from the appearance so he reached out and took the plate awaiting for the answer to come. Nu looked at him and smiled almost like a teacher.

"Its something like human meat but there are no strings attached morally," she said as if it were synthetic meat. Yato looked at it again and saw a plate of tofu something that human's ate in place of animal meat but this was for Ghouls.' _Hopefully he'll never find out what it really is. Not to mention how disgusting it was for Ren to get it,'_ she flinched internally as the teenager dug into it.

"Thank you," he commented after eating whatever the food had been. His skin and bones were mended as if he had just eaten human meat he however did not feel any guilt for eating it." Where is Ren? I thought he'd at least be here to explain what happened after I blacked out," the blonde ghoul fixed his own hair before looking out at the window at the sun flickering through.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Eighteenth Ward...**_

"Nori you were the one that allowed him to escape weren't you?" a harsh voice came burrowing into her ears. Nori was wearing what she would call normal attire, black dress, lace armlets, black pumps. The opposing figure was in an Aogiri robe without his Three Blade mask, his blue hair was tasseled messily.

"Did I not just tell you that Tasuke?" she responded to her brother with the defiance of every teenager. He took a snarl and a step back at her blatant stepping up to him and everyone else around him." Ren told me to follow him and I didn't my bad. I'll take the punishment its not like you cared about him," she winced as a strike came to her lower back as if it were a whip.

"That's enough from you. One of you deal with her punishment," Miza shouted Bikaku kagune drawn back inside of her body. It was the whip that dropped Nori to the ground so easily." Tasuke you treat her considering Nu is out doing whatever she does this time every month," the head of the gang shrugged heading away from the core of the room.

"Yes ma'am," Tasuke responded grabbing his sister by the scruff of her dress. Her feet did not touch the ground when he held up at full extension, her purple eyes were fiercely staring down but she did now do anything, as per the plan with Ren.

' _Ren's dealing with Yamori I can handle a few freaking punches from my dumb ass brother,_ ' Nori told herself as she was thrown to the ground with a thud. Her back bounced as did her head, no one there showed compassion for her. It was not like she had any one rooting for her and the scrappy underdog plan that they had made." Man you still hit like a girl Tasuke. S-Rank Ghoul my ass," she shot back standing up arms wobbling up into a defensive position.

* * *

"Toy?" Ren backed out from a swing confused at the rather childish allusion to himself. Yamori growled reaching out for him again but nimbly Ren evaded stepped back a few feet to avoid.' _What the hell is his problem? Miza said he was pretty crazy but I thought her kind of crazy not insane,_ ' Ren pivoted to his right bumping his back against the shipping crate, its twisted rusty metal caught his shirt.

"It's only fitting that you lost my toy so you must fill in its place!" he grinned wildly reaching for Ren who tore himself away from the crate leaving a swath of the cloth there in the process. Yamori laughed clawing forward again grabbing the edge of the Ren's long kagune as if it were a rope. That stopped the evading Ghoul in his tracks a pain surging through his entire body.

' _Shit he grabbed it? How its supposed by be freakin' liquid!_ ' Ren thought his kagune gaining spiky barbs. Yamori let go and the kagune returned to normal which ended up for the worst as it was stamped into the ground a quiver of pain shooting through Ren's senses." You fucking bastard!" he turned and charged getting grabbed by the face in the process.

A throw blew him across the entire plot and into the side of the one of the crates. A dent formed around his frame before it fell from the steel a cut opening across his exposed back. Blood barely had a chance to fall as the wound was stitched back together and the skin repaired over top of it as if it was never there. Thunder echoed in his ears as a foot kicked him up into a right hand that bashed him back into the steel.

"Show me more of your kagune's potential!" he pounded away two times the dent growing in the metal as internal injury began to form on the thinner Ghoul's insides. He grinned throwing Ren from the side of the crate yet again, the ground scraped up slightly the dirt and old rusted bits, both of which were digging into Ren's body leaving bloody wounds.

' _Damn it. Giving part of my kagune away to feed Yato was not that great an idea, of course I didn't know that I would be in a fight today either,_ ' Ren grit the bits of debris falling away as the wounds healed themselves. He sacrificed part of his kakuhou as a substitute food considering it was said to heal a Ghoul faster than eating even human meat, the only problem was that his Rc count had been slashed in half.' _If only my regeneration worked faster on the Ghoul specific parts of course less Rc means less regeneration,_ ' he whined internally rising back up to his feet.

* * *

 _ **The** **prior**_ **_night..._**

"No luck huh," Nu said sitting on Ren's bed with a shocked expression of his entrance. His face was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his arms were hanging limp at his side as if he had swung a lot of punches or had to block a lot of blows.

"Not a single human outside for three Wards," he leaned back against the wall slumping down to a seated position on the floor of his bedroom. A small dresser sat beside him with books sat atop it and a series of broken trinkets beside all of those." Yato'll never get fully better if he can't eat and if I can't force feed him he'll be screwed anyway," Ren sighed head thumping against the wall.

Nu felt the frustration in the air it radiated from the twenty some odd Ghoul before her on the floor. He was torn to shreds about Yattori for seemingly no reason but it did not matter to her. They were a team in more ways than one.

"Well I read about something in one of those Ghoul Biology books the CCG were handing out in the Twentieth during the Binge Eater's stuff," Nu commented pointing to the top of her dresser which was across the room. Ren looked at her confused for a moment before she decided to clear things up." Somewhere in there it talks about our kakuhou or the thing that makes our kagune. If a Ghoul even eats part of one their Rc cells get hyperactive and they get healthier and stronger," she was paraphrasing for sure because she really did not know how to read very well.

"Really? Do you think Yato would eat one?" Ren looked up from the ground a sudden spark in his eyes. It was like that of a madman and a carrying family man at the same time, crazy but cute as well.

"We can't just go around asking for kakuhou from a Ghoul. The organ is pretty vital to the Ghouls. I think that is what it said," he said trying to remember. It was hard being a Ghoul as education normally fell to the wayside because of their 'traits'.

"You said part of one right? My Rc count is ludicrously high even for Rinkaku types. He can have part of mine and I'll regrow the rest," the blue-green haired ghoul commented. He was pointing to a silver briefcase folded up against the wall, a quinque from the last Investigator he had killed in the Eleventh Ward.

"I may have had some surgical training but cutting you open? With what knife and what anesthetic?" the black haired Ghoul questioned as Ren kept pointing to the case.

"Inside there is an extremely sharp Bikaku-based quinque. It cut my skin like butter so getting in will be the least of our problems. It's numbing me that is going to be the bitch considering my Rc count pretty much destroys drugs," he grabbed his chin.

"Then how about this?" Nu reached under the bed and pulled out a bottle of something fermented. Considering they were Ghouls it was most likely not a bottle of wine or sangria.

"That may just work," he smiled toothy, as she tore the cap from it.

"Wait before we do this where is Yamori? I thought Nori said you were going to cut him off and trick him?" Nu said with quizzical eyes.

"That weird guy that hangs out around him said Yamori was in his personal room. No clue what that meant but what wasn't done tonight can be patched up tomorrow. Just take out what you need to. And remember Nu, I might not make it back so take care of Yattori," he said with courage having answer the questions presented to him.

And with a deep glug of the fermented blood their long process began.

* * *

' _Yato, you better get better and get the hell outta the way. This place is about to become a war zone,_ ' Ren spoke in his mind as if he was talking to the blonde teenager. A kick quickly made him focus, as it sent him skidding back several feet in force.

A right hand rocked his head to the side and a knee doubled him back over. It becoming obvious his regeneration was slowing from the lack of the organ in full but it was still patching up well. A forearm blew into his chest throwing him down hard on the concrete but once again he stood up body stiffening for the beating even with the flesh growing back and the damaged being repaired.

Ren without thinking threw his Rinkaku forward much to his discomforted it was grabbed between Yamori's hands once again, only this time he remembered to slip it away by changing its solidity." What the hell is your problem? Yattori is dead got it you aren't ever going to get him back! so go find someone else!" Ren shouted realizing that his fellow Aogiri member was getting even more angry with him.

"That is what I'm doing! Understand!" a right hand tied itself around Ren's throat. He struggled as more and more pressure was being applied to the entirety of his throat. Things were starting to go black and his kagune was not as rigid as it had been, his consciousness was fading and the struggle was coming to a very fast ending that he could not stop.

' _Shintake I'll be seeing you soon I guess. Sorry for not keeping Yato safe for too long he got wrapped up in this mess because of me and now he and I'll probably both die,_ ' Ren sighed his eyes returning to normal and his kagune retracting fully. He spit in Yamori's face and kicked his feet with one last futile attempt it failed miserably. He lost consciousness the next moment lack of oxygen too much to overcome with sheer will power alone.

* * *

"Gaah!" Nori was thrown to the ground again. Her face was bleeding and swollen and her dress was torn apart, Tasuke was not being gentle towards his little sister. She winced as a hand grabbed her by the blue arrangement of hair atop her head.

"You let the most vital part of our operation get away and possibly die!" a knee drilled into her midsection a bubble of blood running out from her mouth in the process. Tasuke was giving her an old fashioned beat down without using a kagune or any weapons for that matter.

"And you molded him into a monster so we're even," Nori winced as she was pushed back towards the ground with a heavy push. A foot ground into her back its heel just in the small of it. Pain filled her senses and led to panic filled screams but they never were answered or assisted everyone watched her get beaten around.

Kicks crashed into her midsection over and over again. Her face began to stream with tears and blood was filling in quickly in her mouth the damage was being done most definitely. With a punch she rolled over and her brother towered above with a scowl on his face as blood bubbled from the corner of her mouth.

"Did I open some loose stitches? Or was it that you were never cleared enough to leave?" he questioned more sickly than caring. Nori rolled over spitting the crimson from her mouth and watching it quickly pool on the ground around.

"Neither. I bit my tongue," she looked up at her elder sibling showing the small cut along the middle of her tongue. He took a step back a disheartened grin on his face, how was his sister so durable." Of course you have to remember my Rc count is higher than yours by quite a bit so hitting me isn't doing too much is it?" she taunted as the wound along her tongue closed.

"You're an A-Class Ghoul, my Rc count is higher, and I'm stronger!" he punched her to the ground again, it was thrown angrily even though he had more maturity in age. Nori smiled as her face welted up again, the blows were hard enough to knock her out if she was not careful but luckily an angry brother was not a good punisher.

"Barely felt that one," she pushed up her brother's left shoe grinding into her face pushing her head against the concrete floor. A kick rolled her over back onto her stomach were stomps riddled her lower and upper back leaving more tears in the dress.

This was bound to go on for a while. Nori's toughness however would only go so far and her brother could only get so angry before he would be willing to assault her with his kagune.

' _If he gets too pissed Miza will stop it and I'll get a chance to get something to eat. Its been way too long since that happened,_ ' she ground her teeth another stomp crunching into her back.

* * *

"So what was that dream about?" Nu asked pouring two cups of coffee. She had no clue what had happened several hundred yards away to her long time friend and currently something else.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Yato sighed looking down at the ground. For a seventeen year old things had gotten really bad really fast, sooner rather than later he was probably going to die.' _I can't let that monster even get close to existing. It was bad enough to even see what it looked like but I felt everything in that dream it was a monster for sure,_ ' he told himself a shiver running up his spine.

Had he known that the third 'dream' Yato was caused not by his Reaper persona but from the unusual habit he obtained from being the Reaper: eating what was left on his kagune after killing Ghouls. Even now within his body the part of Ren's kakuhou, though helpful in healing his injuries, was likely to lead to the growth of that entity subconsciously of course.

None of them knew of the cannibalism curse the Ghouls often got upon eating other Ghouls.

* * *

 _Holy..what is going on? Things appears to be reaching a head and not inherently in the best of ways._

 _Yes, Ren is the unfortunate soul that Yamori tortured before Kaneki. So yeah that is going to be a pleasant bit to write in the next chapters, of course so will the pre-planning about the attack on the Ghoul Prison and the Raid on the Eleventh Ward._

 _Thanks for reading guys,_

 _~Herodan3_


	14. Chapter 14: Hellish Domain

**_Hellish Domain_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: This Chapter is one that covers rather dark and descriptive sequences of torture. Dialogue and descriptions in certain portions of this chapter may not be suitable to the rating placed for the rest of the chapters and this story in general. Discretion is advised.**

* * *

"That it bro?" Nori hissed being smashed face first into the ground again. Her hair was in disarray and the floor was marked up with spots of her blood from being dragged across the abrasive concrete. Tasuke grabbed her by the back of the head again showing her face to the Ghouls around him, this was the sign to anyone that would have screwed up.

Her face was welted and blistered on both cheeks and a gash had been opening in her forehead. Her lips were busted open and fresh blood was flowing down her face staining her silky skin. One eye was swollen shut with a bruise and the other was bloodshot from being target by gouges and pokes by the older Ghoul. Her clothes were torn apart leaving her in really just her undergarments covered in what decided to cling to her now beaten frame.

"This is the sign for failure! How are we going to avenge anything with weaklings that are careless?" Tasuke asked them all with rhetoric. His sister was brought down in a jagged pull abdomen doubling over across his raised right knee. Blood flew from her mouth and stained the ground in small splatters, he did not care. Instead of letting her fall on her own he moved his knee and in the same motion crushed the heel down upon her back.

"You all know that these actions are unacceptable!" the blue haired Ghoul shouted loudly. His heel ground into the lower back of his sister drawing a pained yelp from vocal cords too worn to do anything except. This beating had gone on for several hours now and the previous day had turned to night and then back to dawn, she was in a bad way." Even if they are from my sister though thinks she's special!" he lifted her up again.

Streams of blood ran down her mouth and pooled upon her breast. Tasuke glared at the sight and laughed, this was what he had caused the utter beat down of his sister. She looked up, eyes somehow healing enough to look for a friendly face or someone. No one was there for her and Tasuke let her go once more body hitting the concrete with a heavy thud.

Nori placed her hands against the ground. They touched pools of her own blood and sweat, not two things any living thing would want to be touching, and pushed up allowing her a brief few moments to regain some sense. A minute later a hand grabbed her by her bra strap and lifted her up body heavily battered and unable to do much of anything to fight back with anymore.

"Tasuke, you are a sick bastard. But this is not even close to the worst thing I've been through," Nori wheezed vision becoming spotty. The door at the entrance opened and a creak of light reached in across the room against one of the walls. She smiled hearing the heavy footsteps, they were a man's an angry one at that.' _Ayato Kirishima. A big wig is here guess we'll stop for a few minutes,_ ' she was cast down.

Everything once again began to fade to black. Miza's voice rising up before everything stopped having color or sound.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere...**_

' _W-where?_ ' Ren thought eyes blurring. He only knew that there were restraints holding him upright in the chair, hard wood to be precise. The blue-green haired Ghoul pulled tired against the bindings but he failed to move.

The location was far from a pleasing place either. The room was very large and had a domed ceiling, like a grain silo or observatory. Many marks were aged against the ground as if blood or something bloody had been drawn across it. The floor itself was a checkerboard pattern of black and white tiles none of which where chipped or even scratched aside from the stains.

' _Guess this is hell after all. He must have really choked me hard to kill me,_ ' Ren kept thinking trying to keep his eyes open to watch. In his mind there was no doubt he was dead the acrid smell of blood and the sense of things yet to come too strong for him to still be alive.

His opinions changed very quickly when the door was creaked open and a cart covered in old medical supplies was pushed in. Behind it a giant wearing suspenders over a white dress shirt. His face was covered by a white hockey mask but his flat blonde hair and features easily was proving to be a sign of who it was. Ren stared at the man as the cart was pulled next to his chair, a bucket followed which was placed between the Ghouls legs.

"Yamori," Ren hissed under his breath body worn out and yet somehow still strong enough to keep him conscious again. The giant turned to him with a sick look in his eyes, those of a monster beyond Ghoul or human." What the hell am I doing here? We're both on the same side here," he said still pulling against the confines, strength returning extremely slowly.

"You know these toys would very rarely work against a Ghoul," he ignored the question instead lifting up a pair of pliers or more accurately bolt cutters. They opened and closed heavily a brown-red substance falling from them to the ground." Of course that comes from our superior Rc Cell count," the bolt cutters were placed back on the tray as Ren focused on the Ghoul before him fully.

"That is not say that these instruments will never work on a Ghoul," Yamori lifted up a small bottle of something. The contents inside were a clear liquid just as any other medical vials contents. He flicked the sides a few times a small bubble rising to the top with the movement of the hand. Just as before he laid it back down, his right thumb pressing down over his index finger with a snap. He then reached for a needle." For example if this serum an Rc-suppressant was placed into a soft part of the Ghouls body.." Ren's head was yanked back a chain used to force his eyes open.

"What the hell are you doing! Get the fuck away from me!" Ren tried to fight but he was no where near strong enough to keep going. Yamori just laughed as he placed the needle in the small bottle on the table. With a pull it had been filled with a few milliliters of the substance, it was most definitely unsettling to see happen." Go! Away from me!" his feet kicked with all they could but it was no where near enough.

"A place like the mucus membranes my friend," the edge of the needle began to draw close to the trapped Ghouls eye. Yamori was snarling and laughing at the same time as if getting an immense please from it. Ren struggled but the grips did not loosen and Yamori did not stop at all, it was going to be painful." It would lower Rc production down to near nothing. Wounds would start to appear and you become as weak as a human. And I get to test your real durability!" he snarled as the tip pricked the flesh.

"Damn you! Get the fuck away from me!" it dug into the front of the young man's eye and the fluid instantly was in his blood stream. He shook in pain for a moment before it faded away his head released he ended up looking at the ground below tears flowing down his face.

' _Why the hell am I doing this?_ ' Ren whined whimpering in agony. His body felt instantly weaker as if he was just another fool on the street, a human on the streets.

* * *

"Yato wake up come on. I have to see if you're wounds are any better!" Nu complained staring at the asleep teenaged Ghoul. Yato's frame was covered still in bandages and gauze padding but the blood stains on which had not gotten worst. Ren's kakuhou did its purpose near instant healing for the teenager at least on the external portion of things.

The blonde sat up blue eyes red with tears, another nightmare had ruined his sleep again. Heavy breaths escaped his mouth as more of the gauze pads were hanging free of his body." Just a dream all just a dream," he continued to repeat for several seconds eyes looking far off in the distance.

"Yattori snap out of it," he was touched on the shoulder and he flinched right hand lashing out and missing its mark by a few inches. Nu looked confused and awestruck by the rapid change from his sleep to instant rage." It was just another nightmare come on. You need to calm down some," she patted him on the back bringing him back to his senses.

"Still here? Why I'm fine," he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His left hand then reached and tore away the padding that had been wrapped around him revealing his torso. It was in perfect shape as if nothing had ever happened, a scar appeared when the Ghoul he had executed's attack landed but other than that nothing. His back had only a long slashing scar, once again no sign of damage.

"Where's Ren?" he asked with a confused look on his face. Considering he was supposed to have been put there by the Ghoul it would only have been right to see him.

"At the moment I don't know myself," Nu looked out the nearest window. She knew that Three Blades would have started looking for her by now so there was only so much time left to spend before going back.

"He's after Yamori right?" the blonde Ghoul said looking at the slate gray flooring beneath him. In the pit of his stomach it was just like he had though it would be this time even worst for himself.' _He's gone. I couldn't stop him from being killed,_ ' Yato thought standing up, his scared torso chilled by the movement up to his feet.

"Yeah," Nu started crying. She knew just as well as Yato that the sadist Ghoul probably was the cause of the disappearance but neither of them could do much of anything in the meantime.

"Then I'm going out," Yato looked down at the black and white mask beside him on the ground. Its cold metal reflected up at him, the evil it had caused glowing on the blackened half. The future, a white slate yet to be soiled also glowing up as well.' _Agent Hasuke, can't be dead. He'll have answers on where to find that monster,_ ' he assured to himself.

"Out? Where? Are you insane Three Blades is looking for you too," Nu looked worried forward as he drew the mask over his face. He smiled at her under the mask, his eyes showing the genuine teenager that was there.

"Then I'll stop them. If you must know there is someone that I have to see," for a seventeen year old Yato was well spoken. He was searching for something to wear and surprisingly the white hoodie he had worn days ago at this point was hanging on a crook.' _Hopefully Tastu's father is as happier to see me than I think he will be. He's the only one that'll know where Hasuke is located,_ ' Yato assured himself.

"An entire army will be gunning for you. I don't think Ren would like you to commit suicide like this," Nu responded to his outrageous comments. Yato let out a little laugh before pulling the hood back over his shoulders.

"Then I won't die. They aren't going to throw everyone at me considering the reputation I've built up," he said turning towards the door. It was time to get going no matter what awaited him elsewhere or who awaited him on the way.

* * *

 _ **Yamori's Chamber...**_

' _Why does it feel like lava is flowing through my body?_ ' Ren asked himself. Yamori had walked out after stabbing him in the eye, this was the only time of peace he felt he would be getting for the rest of his life.

He felt the warm trickle of blood running from his left eye still rushing down his cheeks. He blinked a few times to make it go away it should have healed by now or he was used to wounds like this healing by now. Ren heard the door open as the blood ran down from his cheek and fell to the shirt he was wearing leaving a small red stain upon it.

"Yes, very good the Rc suppressant has worked perfectly," Yamori grinned stepping over to the cart of things that he had brought. Pliers, clippers, other atrocious objects became visible on the cart. Scalpels and knifes off all types were placed there as well, it was like a sick set of doctor instruments made only to hurt people.

"I often enjoy the Rinkaku type because even among Ghouls their Rc count is rather high. But even they fall to enough of a suppressant it is a shame for sure," Yamori grit his hockey mask moving with the motion. Ren stayed silent feigning a state of shock.

' _He's a sick bastard. How can I get free?_ ' he tried to think of a plan. Jason, yes Yamori was not there at the moment, noticed the loss in his eyes and reached for something along the pan. Ren's legs twitched against the ground and nothing else happened as a dagger was drawn from the top of the cart, it had a large blade that curved upwards.

"What the hell are you planning with that!" Ren shouted his messy green-blue hair rustling with his head movement. Blood was still flowing from injury to his eye but through the blood he saw the sick Ghoul reaching down from his shoeless feet." Get away from me!" his right leg kicked forward and the ankle was gripped tightly by the massive hand.

"Rarely do they volunteer," Jason laughed. The dagger, all seven inches of it, moved smoothly through the air a glimmer of light from above catching its edge showing the sharpness. It dug a trench in the back of Ren's foot just above the heel, something pulled and snapped as if a rubber band had been stretched too far apart. His Achilles' tendon had snapped and blood was flowing out in a long stream.

"Arrg!" Ren was screaming losing the motor control of the entire lower half of his right leg was painful. Blood slipped to the ground as his left foot tried to avoid Jason's grip the monster staring at it amused." Stop you damned bastard! That was my fucking leg!" he kept his left moving but it was getting harder and harder to keep at it, the stamina gifted from being a Rinkaku nonexistent.

"And now you a volunteering the other one," he gripped Ren's left ankle too, bones snapping under the grip. Ren lost it and began to spit and curse at the same time agony that could not be stopped by regeneration was the worst." Don't worry you won't have to worry about moving your legs anymore after this," the white clothed giant said one could read the smile even under the mask.

The blade filleted the skin like a prime cutlet of fish. Skin, muscle, and tendon all being torn as if tissue paper by the razor-like knife buzzed through the area. Ren slumped over spitting out to the ground struggling to stay conscious as the foot was lowered to the ground. Blood had begun to puddle below, the pain was unbearable.

"It is easier if you count from one thousand backwards by seven. You'll not be focused so much on the pain," Jason said placing the dagger back on the tray. Before moving his hands for anything else there was popping sound, the dislocation of one of the Ghouls own fingers to satisfy his own strange obsession.

"One thousand...nine hundred ninety three...nine hundred eighty six..." he had already began to count. Ren was in incomprehensible pain something that he thought he had known pretty well until this moment. Blood continued to run from the wound along the back of his legs as another popping sound rang out, Jason grabbing a pair of bolt cutters from the table.

' _W-what are those for? No being scared will show my weakness he'll enjoy it more,_ ' Ren was shaking his mind struggling to stay focused on the numbers he was currently spouting out in long chains.

"Fingers or toes?" the torturer questioned the large pliers crunching down upon thin air. Yamori's cold eyes were narrowed on Ren's face which was still steely even though his voice and numbers were shaking like leaves.

"Could care less. If you really wanna hurt me something like this isn't it," the blue-green haired Ghoul shouted out. He was struggling to keep the steely look he had obtained through a life of murdering innocent people, it was rare to say the least to see him hesitate. The eyes beneath the mask smiled as the edge of the bolt cutters slammed shut again with a rusty echo.

"Good, good. Then how about fingers!" Ren was shocked when his right hand was grabbed from the leather strapped and the wrist was wretched stiffly back. The tormentor was still enjoying it as the now limp right arm was presented before him." Remember to count down," he reminded as the bolt cutters drew near to the thumb of the hand.

The rusty edge of the steel cutters came down upon the nail of the thumb. The nail did not hold up and quickly cracked as did the portion of finger that was underneath it. Ren grit his teeth his jaw setting like steel, as the grip of bolt cutters tightened even more drilling through the thumb. With a clockwise twist of the wrist the entire thumb was torn free from the hand which it belonged.

Blood raced out in a spray that stained up again the mask as Ren cried out in agony. Yamori gently reached down and placed the thumb in the bucket, its nervous movements stopping upon contact against the bottom of the bucket. Ren struggled to move a flight response that never was answered as he had no legs to run on and the suppressant had not even begun to wear off.

' _Stay awake Ren. I-if I can make it through this the bastard will get the hint that I will not break,_ ' he told himself keeping both eyes wide open. Their kakugan, the Ghoul's calling card, unable to shine out because of the lack of Rc Cells running to them.

"Next to the index finger," Jason was laughing sickly under his mask. A moment the grip bored into the flesh this time down closer to the second knuckle, the same way would probably be boring. Skin peeled so easily and bone turned nearly to dust around the area, he screamed aloud in agony as the nerves in the finger shook with immense pain.

A gentle yank dislocated the bone connecting it to the rest of the hand leaving the ski as the only binding to the body. With a twist the finger came off blood squirting out from the hole were the finger used to be. Yamori watched as Ren struggled to free his left hand but could not, it was time to move on yet again. The index finger was dropped to the bucket below with a small wet splatter as it hit the other finger's blood.

"I fucking hate you!" Ren shouted, he knew this was only where his trouble began but it was something to object to. Ren had endured turf wars and gang beat downs numerous times in his somewhat short life this was on a whole different level of anguish. As Yamori said it had only just begun.

"One thousand...nine hundred ninety three...nine hundred eighty six..." the next finger was drilled into. Ren tried to keep his mind off of the pain that was jolting up and down his arm but it was there hitting into his mind like a ton of bricks." Nine hundred seventy nine...Nine hundred seventy two..." he continued counting as the clamp of the bolt cutters bored through his finger in full.

With a twist the finger was sheared clean off of the hand. Blood poured from the hand down to the floor as Ren started to wince, his face once again remaining almost like steel in the face of this torturous fire. He shook as it was taken away and placed down in the bucket with the other half of fingers. His last two were curled as tightly as possible to the blood-soaked palm trying to stay from the fate.

"Nine hundred sixty five..." he counted still as Jason released the bloody finger into the bucket. The bolt cutters rose up again dripping Ren's own blood over his severed fingers." Nine hundred fifty eight...nine hundred fifty one...nine hundred forty four..." he kept on it as the cutters were clamped over the air to assure that they were ready to snap right back into work.

"T-that it? Because I've stopped feeling it," Ren whined his face still as strong as steel. Yamori got a darker look to his eyes before popping his own ring finger out of position.

"I can make you feel it," the grip smashed through the top of en's ring finger turning it into power. Instead of instantly clipping Jason rocked it back and forth tearing at the nerves until they were frayed, spit began to bubble from his victim's mouth frothing as he tried to keep a cool look. A yank back wards tore at the nerves even more tears streaking from the trapped Ghoul's eyes.

"Nine hundred thirty seven...Still nothing asshole. Guess your bullshit isn't working on me," Ren spat out the froth as the tears still rolled down his face. The bolt cutters twisted savagely the finger turning a one eighty of where it had been. Ren's eyes shot open as a new rush of pain came and struck his brain with a massive signal. His teeth ground together as the torturer turned." Nine hundred thirty...Nine hundred twenty three..." he counted keeping as much of a resilient look as possible.

A wet snapping sound tore the finger free entirely. Blood rushed out and stained his hand and the floor below even more than it had been. Jason dropped the finger into the bucket instantly moving to the last, the smallest finger on the Ghoul's hand and the last thread he could have gripped onto. With a crooked grin he pried it open from the bloody stump of a palm revealing its nail had bored into the center of the hand.

"Doing that just won't do," the monster complained noticing the trickles running from the center of the Ghoul's left hand as well. That was how he coped with the pain or most of it, by clenching his hands, Yamori took note before holding the pinkie finger straight out. Ren grit and pulled away trying to keep himself from falling prey to another terror of agony.

"Nine hundred sixteen...nine hundred eleven..." Ren counted as the metal bored through his last right handed finger. Blood came from the site of impact staining the rather pure complexion. Bone cracked the entire way, pain racing up the blue-green haired man's body making him rock in agony.

No twist, no gentle turn, this finger was pulled clean off in a trail of blood an extra dose of pain rushing up out of the suddenness. Yamori dropped it in the bucket and watched Ren squirm eyes widened at the fingerless hand that had been laid back on the arm rest and bound back by the leather grip.

"Nine hundred and four..." Ren flinched as Yamori released his left hand from its confine. A painful snap shattered the wrist and dislocated the shoulder as well. He was about to begin the entire cycle all over again.

"God damn you!" Ren shouted.

* * *

' _We're walking in broad day light with our mask on,_ ' the primal portion of his mind said almost schizophrenic as he trekked towards home.

' _Its a sign of our reputation. The Ghouls through the Eighteenth probably spread our stories nothing is going to attack us,_ ' Yato responded back as he progressed back towards the destination.

' _But still. CCG Agents will be on the look out as well. We are strong but not enough to handle more than two of them at a time,_ ' his subconscious base instincts responded.' _Though killing a few more of them would be rather pleasant,_ ' its voice sounded off as if grinning.

' _We aren't killing anyone else. I'm only going to see Tatsu's father to get some answers,_ ' the blonde said as he rounded a corner.

The Eighteenth was vast but not so much that they would be too pressed for time to find Tatsu's home. The mask serving as a stay away signal to any Ghoul lurking in the shadows.

* * *

 _A meeting with the 'enemy'? Yato is definitely off of the beaten path if he believes that he could be allowed to simply talk with the man that had the answers he needed. Ren is struggling within the grasp of his captor how much longer will he hold out? The same with Nori; her beating was only stopped by an Aogiri leader what could that have been all about?_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	15. Chapter 15: Down to Earth

**_Down to Earth_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: This Chapter is one that covers rather dark and descriptive sequences of torture. Dialogue and descriptions in certain portions of this chapter may not be suitable to the rating placed for the rest of the chapters and this story in general. Discretion is advised.**

* * *

Yato found himself walking towards a home he had been to hundreds if not thousands of times in his lifetime. It was the residence of his closest or at this point formerly closest friends. It was weird though as this time it was not as Yattori Suzuki or even Yato, this time it was as the Scale or the Ghoul Reaper. His friend's family were now just informants that he needed something from, living Global Positioning Systems.

' _I've eaten whatever Nu had given me, so at least I'm going in there sane. Or rather as s_ _ane as I can be,_ ' Yato was referring to the different feelings he was constantly bombarded by. The primal instinct portion of his psyche being the one he was thinking about.

He pulled the hood down over his face to hide the mask and not freak out Tatsu's mother or Tatsu for that matter. After covering his face he walked to the door with a purpose, a simple one but a purpose. Yato's right hand shook as he knocked on the door, his knuckles wrapped against the wood and were quick to gain a response.

Footsteps walked on the other side of the door and they were followed swiftly by the sounds of voices. Yato tensed the voice was Tatsu's and Brick's, his friends were answering the door. There nothing he could do they were already on the other side of the door and the inner handle was already turning.

* * *

 _ **Yamori's Fun Room..**_

Ren could barely focus on the ground at this point. His body had been mangled by the pliers that ripped through his flesh like knives through butter. His hands were just bleeding palms and Yamori had tied them behind his back with thick iron shackles that felt like a ton pulling down on his shoulders. His feet were not really there either just torn out ankles and roughly half the size of his regular feet.

' _I feel my body starting to heal. The suppressant must have worn off,_ ' Ren felt it, smooth relief flowing through his butchered portions the bucket of bleeding of fingers and toes between his legs a present reminder of what had happened. His eyes still had tears in then them the torture was something of an insanity that had been plaguing him for the past few hours.

Like some sort of monster his fingers began to regrow in bubbles of flesh. They stretched out from the stump in a star-like shape as the blood stopped flowing and skin began to poke upwards. The fingers were perfectly the same as they were prior, slender and strong without a hint of being butchered by the masked man. Then through the corner of his eyes his vision reached the nails, they were no longer clear but blackened slightly by the stress from only the past few hours or at least his periphery picked up on them as such.

' _Stress changes? This was only for the first two hours how the hell can I be so stressed out?_ ' Ren questioned himself looking down at his feet which were beginning to go through the same process.

Pants began to leave him as the process continued on. The toes each poked from their previous locations after only a few moments he looked normal again. Blood had pooled around his feet but externally no one could tell it was his own blood. His muscles regained vigor and his eyes finally closed the nagging needle wound that had started this torture.

The door was then pushed open and a cart was wheeled in. Flesh, sweet flesh, was pushed in the smell like something out of this world the figure behind it the demon that showed it was indeed not heaven. Yamori's eyes were glowing behind his mask seeing that Ren had already recovered so quickly, though he did not know that healing should have happened twice as fast.

"Food? What the hell type of torturer brings his victim food?" Ren said green-blue hair poking down over his face which was still turned towards the ground. He felt the glare of his captor bore into him, the pain was not physical but just knowing the monster was there could hurt someone.

Jason, he could not be Yamori under the mask at least in Ren's eyes, looked down at him sickly as the cart was pushed to Ren's side." I get it. You know human meat pumps up our healing factor and pain tolerance, this is your own sick perversion not compassion," Ren sighed as a chunk of the meat was torn from the cart.

"Eat it!" his mouth was stuffed with the flesh. The chair was thrown back with him in it his head smashing against the tiles as the blonde giant's hand held the food there before him. The power coming from the white suited Ghoul was something of epic proportions and even healed Ren was more or less unable to even budge him.

Force-fed Ren had to eat just to get air into his lungs. The flesh was indeed sweet like that of a child or a young girl but in this case it still sickened the Three Blade's member that it was fed to him by force. His kakugan sparked to life and his kagune reached out from the back of his clothing, the healing to his kakuhou almost instantly impacting his behavior.

"There it is! Care to quarrel or is it just for show?" Jason laughed grabbing the now fed Ren up by his shirt scruff. The Rinkaku kagune came whirling around but it was caught by the other hand of the massive Ghoul. Ren still chained and confined to chair was incapable of doing anything aside from use it and it was currently grappled firmly by an angry monster.

"Let go!" it turned to the more liquid form and wriggling out of reach. Then ext moment it reached up and smashed against Jason's face. The masked behemoth skidded back and Ren's chain hit the ground on all fours leaving him a sitting duck for what came next.' _Really of all the ways a fucking chair can land and break the one I'm sitting in doesn't even budge when it hit the ground?_ ' he cursed tugging against the chains confining his arms.

Jason rolled his neck back from its position before looking down with the yellow lizard-like eyes of his. Then the yellow tinted a crimson and the white backing turned to a solid black as his back sprouted two pillars of Rinkaku kagune. Ren looked awestruck at the size of the kagune as well as the numerous barbs that ran along either side of their massive bulk. He was in deep trouble.

'TWASH!' one shot across the chest tore a gash through clothing, flesh, and nearly bone. Ren gasped as the blood flowed out like a faucet had been turned on as his torturer stared over with an evil grin.

"I very rarely get to have this much fun!" the next strike went across Ren's upper legs. The pants of course tore away there and blood shot out in a wild geyser as the Ghoul had no choice but to scream in pain." See even a Ghoul in his prime feels pain if hit in the right places!" the second 'half' of the kagune duo reached over and did it again tearing a chunk of flesh away in a bloody geyser.

"Fucking bastard!" the skin morphed and closed shut as Ren's teeth were bared. Now practically naked he struggled harder against the chains trying to free himself before the next strike came in. He did not make it in time, it smashed into his left cheek and he felt the side of his head land hard against the tiled flooring below." Fuck you! I'm not going to just let you tear me apart!" Ren roared.

His tail-like kagune reached out and went for a stiff stab but it was blocked by the pillar of liquid muscle. Jason's glared down taking a step as the Rinkaku of his enemy kept pounding off of the one tail as the other was raised above his head." Rah! I hate you!" the kagune split and one tried to reach around but weakened as it was it was stopped entirely by a foot stomp.

"Now, now. We haven't even gotten started yet!" from the medical tray another needle came jabbing down into the face of the ground bound Ghoul. His voice shouted to the ceiling but nothing else came, except for the lava-like feeling of the suppressant.

* * *

"Hello?" Tatsu looked out the door to see his best friend with two hands locked around his face hiding something. A piece of fabric or something was blocking the view of his face as were the hands." Yato?" the brunette took a step back hesitant to face his friend who was so aggressive only a few days prior.' _He's not going to hurt me. That is why he cut off from me,_ ' he grunted.

' _Damn it break already!_ ' he pulled snapping the leather bands that held the mask in place. He put the right hand down and quickly shoved the mask in his pocket. His blue eyes locked onto the somewhat surprised look on both of their faces." Hey guys. I just wanted to swing by to talk with Tatsu's dad," he smiled honestly.

Tatsu quickly shook off the stun and got a huge smile. It was like opening a gift on one's birthday, his best friend had come back as a friend not a monster or something else to harm them." Come on in then we were just sitting down for lunch," the brunette smiled, he knew that his friend could not eat any of it but it was an invitation.

"Uh? You remember I can't eat anything you guys are eating right?" Yato was frozen. Was this some sort of prank to get him to reveal everything or just some stupid way of bringing him in without being weird?

"Of course but you can have coffee right?" Brick added in. The football player had been awestruck by the sudden appearance of his friend as well but more than that the black and white shine that had been under his hands when they opened the door.

"Dad always drinks it when he's home so I'm sure he won't mind sparing some," Tatsu smiled leading his best friend into the hallway. With a quick movement both of Yato's shoes were pushed aside out of the way of the walk a sign of respect when entering a house.

They walked through a small den before coming to a rather traditional dining room. A small table positioned in the center of the room with an array of small mats placed around in a circle around its four corners. In the center of the table a few different types of sushi and noodle dishes as well as several glasses for drinks were ranged so that even the furthest from the table could get them without much of a problem.

"Hello Yattori," Tatsu's father bowed humbly before sitting down at the mat that was the head of the table. The man of course had features that resembled Tatsu almost to an exact. Brown hair lay combed atop his head with two green eyes beneath hugging closely to his even features. Ichiro Kawasaki, the sole Quinque Contractor in the entire Eighteenth Ward.

"Hello Mister Kawasaki," he bowed as humble as possible. His heart was racing he could not hide a single thing from this man, the human knew all there was to know about him. The middle-aged man however simply smiled before pouring a cup of coffee from the small kettle present on the table.

"Come on sit down I didn't make all of this food for the three of you to just stand there and watch," the man rolled his green eyes before taking a sip from his straight coffee. Then as Yato went to sit down the man face-palmed as if he had forgotten something." Yattori I am so sorry. Darn I'm really forgetful we don't have anything special for you. Here just have a cup of coffee," even Mister Kawasaki was buying into the play as him being a very allergy ridden young man.

"Uh thanks," Yato smiled as they sat sat around the table. With bowed heads they gave thanks to the Earth for the food and drinks provided before digging in with a massive amount of excitement.

* * *

 _ **Three Blades HQ...**_

Nori's eyes opened slowly, not only because she was tired but because some sort of liquid had gotten on or in them to make them almost seal shut. When the two purple-blue eyes did open she found herself laying hard on the floor in a puddle of her own rapidly congealing blood. She had not been moved an inch since Ayato had entered.

With hesitance she rose up hands squishing against the semi-solid goo that was surrounding her body. Pain raced through her arms and legs as she got to a position on all four. The beating she had received now having sank in was most definitely severe.

' _Need to give you slightly more credit Tasuke those actually hurt,_ ' Nori smiled standing straight up. Analytically she looked down over herself at what fragments of clothes decided to stick to her bloody skin. It was pretty embarrassing now considering she was only in her underwear surrounded by a large gang quite litterally of Ghouls all of which had their own intentions.

Hesitantly she stepped toward a room off of the warehouse floor. Her room which had only been shared by a few select Ghouls was a haven where other clothes and a little bit of personal time awaited. At least that was the idea until a Bikaku tail wrapped around her throat and yanked her back aggressively.

"Get the hell off of me!" Nori roared elbow jabbing back into an open palm. It was soft and smooth, it was that of someone that very rarely had to do much of anything with their hands. Quickly the blue haired girl pulled free and drew up both hands the Bikaku hanging there in the air as if frozen in time." I swear to god I'm going to-" she froze, calm features met her own.

Black haired framed a rounded face with two almond shaped eyes. The eyes were tinted black and red a sign of the kakugan which came naturally when the kagune was activated. The Ghoul was a young woman for sure only in her early twenties at best. It was a friend finally, someone that was there to at least comfort her in the moments of getting her shit kicked in.

"Nu, you're back. Where's Ren?" Nori winced stumbling forward some. The older Ghoul grabbed her wrist to steady the teenager it barely worked considering Nori's knees gave out and she was crouching over the ground.

"Gone, he was attacked by Yamori and taken somewhere. I'll tell you more in private too many prying ears here," Nori was led over to the room by one of her room mates and by far the friendliest member of Aogiri.

* * *

"Ahhh!" once again it had begun. The knife slowly filleting his Achilles' Tendon, blood running down his leg and to the floor around the bucket of fingers and toes. It was a repeat of the previous few hours only this time he knew what was coming next.

A twisted grin crossed Jason's face as his hands started to pop the knuckles yet again. Ren screamed in pain as the blood slicked down his legs to the floor, what type of need was there to cutting the Achilles' when he was strapped to the chair? The green-blue haired Ghoul did not care the answer he was too busy yelping the pain of the slash across his leg.

The masked Ghoul cocked his head to the side like a confused animal before grabbing a rusted old saw from the cart covered with all of his other tools. Ren flinched back as his chains were broken only to have the hands dragged over to the top of the tray. His muscles tried to struggle but the gap in their strength was way too obvious and the bones started to crack yet again.

"Let's try a new game shall we? Mind if I saw through these," the teeth of the saw were brought down upon every finger on his right hand. Jason laughed beneath the hockey masks a blood began to flow along the perforation that just placing the rusted blade had caused. Ren looked down feeling the warmth of his own blood wriggle free between his fingers.

"Remember the counting!" Jason shouted angrily driving the saw down into the flesh again. Ren's eyes bulged as tears mixed with the blood running down from the wound in the corner of his eye. His teeth were grit as he tried to hold back a scream, the sign that he was getting worn out by the torture even though it had seemingly just begun.

One yank filleted the skin away from his atop his knuckles and drove a thin slice through the bones there. A pent-up yell escaped the twenty something year old Ghoul as he tried to turn away from the sight of his hand being mangle. Blood warmed the old tray as it flowed down from the wound in his hands, Ren cried and bit into his lip trying to not show his weakness.

The next yank was not as gentle in fact it was not swift either. In one slow grind the edge of the saw slowly and methodically tore through bones, blood vessels, ligaments, anything that held the fingers to the hand. Ren's eyes watered this sharpness was worst than having each one plucked off individually as Jason could slowly sever the fingers in a much more painful manner.

' _He can't win. Its only been twelve hours, I'm not dying,_ ' Ren grit in pain as his torturer gave him an angry glare. Blood sprayed up from the now half-way removed fingers in a spray that fluttered out beautifully, at least in Jason's eyes." Yamori you bastard why the hell are you doing this?" he hissed as the saw was left to sit there and fuel the pain in his hand.

"Because you lost the other Ghoul. Think of it this way it would be him in that seat after all he would not be complaining," the blonde laughed maniacally pulling back on the saw one last time. The fingers, well four of them, were torn from their host hand a flow of blood following making the trickle on the tray into a large dark puddle." This is just your punishment for taking away something I wanted!" the fingers were swiped away to the bucket below in a wet thud.

' _He would be doing this to Yattori? No then it was damned good that I hid him,_ ' Ren sobbed internally as the razor-edge of the saw slide clean through his thumb without fanfare.

Jason turned and watched as Ren's hand sat in a puddle of its own blood. The Ghoul's mouth was starting to move mouthing out the words or rather the numbers that had begun to make him gain some composure. From the bottom of the cart came a fine silver-white powered, its smell was that of salt and Ren started to count faster.

"Nine hundred ninety three...nine hundred eighty six..." the Ghoul kept himself calm as heavy sobs were starting to shake him. Tears streaked down his face as the small bowl was poured into Yamori's giant hand. He continued to cry as the numbers continued to flow from his mouth.

Then Yamori opened his palm. The salt trickled down and into the exposed muscle and tendons that had been revealed by the savagery of the saw attack. A scream shot out of Ren's mouth as the blood began to burn with the exposure to salt. His eyes were flowing out with rivers of tears that fell down to his lap in a spray before rolling down to the floor.

That was not all his torturer did with the salt. Viciously the hand was lifted up and ground between the giants forcing the salt deeper into the flesh. Two closed eyes still rained with tears as salty blood began to run between the beast's fingers. He slammed the hand down to the tray again the pain jolting Ren back out of shock.

"Now to start again!" laughed his tormentor who grabbed the left hand from the chair's other side.

* * *

"Hey can you guys set up the movie in the living room? I have to talk with Yato in private," Mister Kawasaki said calmly as they all cleared their dishes from the table. Tatsu looked confused and curious at the same time but he knew that his father had good reason.

"Sure pops no problem. We're going to be watching something neither of you have seen before," Tatsu smirked rushing out of the room with Brick behind him.

And like that the room was empty, and the television's volume was going to hide their conversation rather well. For extra privacy the older human shot the blind that had been installed in the door frame before turning back.

"How've you been?" the brunette human said arms crossed and a scowl planted on his face. This was not the fun and go lucky guy anymore this was most definitely the look of a CCG agent albeit one that had never seen work in the field.

"I've been surviving," Yato looked down at the ground. His right hand was grasping at the mask held within his hoodie pocket, the god forsaken mask of the murderer. His host looked down with a pleasant smile before scowling again, he got an answer from the boy that was honest or at least a very well hidden lie.

"I can see that. You've gotten a lot bigger too, I guess chasing down humans does that to a Ghoul doesn't it," the older man said strolling around the table. This made Yato lose his comfort and quickly hairs began to twitch on the back of his neck." I know you have been hunting there is no need to hide it. Those three killed in the Fourth Ward a few months ago," Ichiro Kawasaki sighed.

"I didn't want to hurt them. I was starving then," Yato growled trying to defend himself. Clearly he was shaken up about the fact all of this had been common knowledge to the CCG but they never acted.

"I know that you're a good kid which is why Hasuke and Wantabe did not buzz through your front door and kill you," the brunette said spiking Yato's blood pressure and heart rate. The young Ghoul flinched and looked around almost hesitant to say anything else." But I know you didn't come by just to say that you're sorry for killing someone. What is it kid?" once again back to being a kind person, the double figure before him was something of a mystery.

' _I'm going to die sometime soon anyway. Better let everything out here,_ ' the blonde told himself holding back a flood of bile ready to escape his stomach. This was a painful thought let alone action to go through with." I am the Ghoul that killed agent Wantabe. He attacked me at the wrong time on the wrong day and I ended up killing him," tear rolled down his cheeks.

"The worst part is I wanted to kill him. Not because he killed my parents but because he was a human," the tears started to roll to the floor. This was something he had pinned up for sometime, over a week at this point and now it was impossible to hide.

"But now, I need your help to find a friend of mine and damn it you aren't going to are you," he sobbed louder. It was plain as day that Yato had been completely paralyzed emotionally by all of this and now more than ever it was coming out.

"You killed Wantabe? That's a hard pill to swallow but its is far from the hardest one I've had to swallow. I'll give you a shot so what's it that you need?" the forty something year old man said with arms crossed over his chest. Just what exactly was he so calm about.

"Where's Hasuke? I think he's the only one that can tell me where Yamori is keeping my friend," the word Yamori stiffened the CCG contractor. In fact he looked utterly paled by the name itself.

"Yamori? He took one of your Ghoul friends? I see," Mister Kawasaki turned to the calendar that sat on the wall as plain as day. December had started and days were already crossed out leading up to a very special day." I can tell you where to find him. But promise me you'll be outta there Yato by the Twentieth," his eyes got darker.

"Today's only the fourth. I'll be outta there with a lot of time to spare," Yato gave a thumbs up.

"You better be."

* * *

 _Oh? Yato headed towards Yamori, to save his friend? Is that going to even come close to working? Just how reliable is Tatsu's father's information?_

 _You'll have to wait and see._

 _Thanks for all of the support and reading this far. It means a lot,_

 _~Herodan3_


	16. Chapter 16: Here at the End

**_Here at the End_**

* * *

' _Where Yamori is keeping your friend is a compound for a group of Ghouls that make you killing Agent Wantabe look like nothing. They are called Aogiri Tree,_ ' Tatsu's father's words echoed in his mind. Externally though he was preparing himself for the assault on the foundation of Aogiri, there were only sixteen days to waste to get in and out before something happened.

' _They have been the ones responsible for the majority of the killings in the Eleventh Ward practically cornering it off for there own gain,_ ' the explanation went on as if replaying in his mind. Yato was there now in the house his family had called home only a few short months again. It had been raided and nearly broken down but it was still home.

' _It had come to my attention that Aogiri also has a legion here in the Eighteenth Ward but every Ghoul we've captured has said nothing of the like. And judging by how shaken up you've been with the loss of your parents you wouldn't know anyone there or not,_ ' the talk kept going on as he looked down at the bed, inconspicuous clothing had been laid out and yet they seemed so obvious.

' _That aside. The Eleventh Ward Base is actually a complex where Aogiri runs its lower Ward operations from. It is surrounded on three sides by either cliff, or dense forest and the open side is the front of the thing,_ ' the brunette continued after taking a long drink from his glass. Yato pulled his mask from his pocket and laid it atop the rest of the folded clothes.

' _Yamori is probably keeping your friend somewhere within there. That is the only place we know of where Aogiri Tree has a solid for sure stronghold,_ ' the words continued to play back in his mind. A rage flew into his face and both eyes morphed into red and black orbs contorted with anger and frustration at the fact his friend had been captured at all.

' _If you go in though don't expect it to be easy. There are stories of Ghouls that are ranked as high as SS that call that fortification home. And if you die I can't assure that there will be a body left for people to mourn over,_ ' that was the part that hurt him the most. No Ghoul really had the opportunity to bury their dead. The CCG always seemed to want everything for themselves.

' _I still don't know why you're helping me,_ ' Yato's own voice asked the middle-aged man sitting with him in the memory. The brunette smiled for a moment before putting his glass down upon the table.

' _Its because I like you kid. I liked your parents, your grandparents, and everything they stood for. I was a big believer in the maybe one day we'd be able to coexist and live in harmony vibe they all gave off,_ ' the man smiled back before turning to a side cabinet behind the table, in reality it was cupboard with a lower door.

' _And that is why I want you to have this,_ ' he had pulled out a silver case. There was button on the handle and sheen to the clip holding it together it was something special for sure.

' _What?_ ' Yato remember looking at the case with curious eyes. It look awfully familiar to him in the most disturbing of ways.

' _This is the quinque I made from your father's kagune. Its a Rinkaku-type and its classified as a S-Class like your father was,_ ' he pushed the case over to the seventeen year old who had broadened eyes at the case and everything else.

' _There is no conciliation for having to kill someone you know and care deeply for. But this quinque is the last Earthly part of your father. Bury it, give him what he rightfully deserves: a funeral,_ ' the man sighed a tear rolling down the side of his face.

' _Thank you,_ ' tears had streamed down his cheek. And now over the clothes on his bed they continued to roll.

' _Get outta there by the twentieth though. After you bury your father, get your friend from them, and run as far as you possibly can,_ ' the human warned.

' _I will,_ ' he nodded in response. Tatsu's father smiled and patted him on the back as the door was opened back into the living room.

Now Yato in real time looked at the case sitting upon his bed. Its silver frame sleek and honed, ready to be used by even the most inexperienced person. The handle almost like a hairpin trigger was ready to unlatch and release the tail-like quinque back to the world. Shintake Suzuki's last physical form was there before him almost as an urn filled with ashes.

' _I'll bury you dad. It was Tatsu's dad's request,_ ' he grabbed the handle calmly before strolling out of the room.

* * *

 ** _Three Blade's Hideout( Five days later)..._**

"Nori you haven't budged in five days. Now come on get up," Nu said shaking the bed bound Ghoul. The beaten had been severe but it seemed that the wounds here were more emotional than physical.

The blue haired girl barely budged before rolling to her opposite side and positioning herself back first to the Ghoul shaking her. Nori had been crying again, tear stains were present on the mat and and pillow she had been laying on. Tasuke's beating of her really put an end to something within the young Ghoul's world that she did not even know was there to begin with.

"Come on girl get a move on! We have to head to the Eleventh," Nu reminded the blue haired girl about their entire point in the soon to occur 'attack' by the CCG that would compromise the Aogiri HQ.

"I don't want to," Nori responded rolling onto her stomach. Her face had healed perfectly as had her body but it was pointless to get up and go more or less on a suicide mission.

"This is not a time for teenage stubbornness we're needed in the Eleventh Ward," the black haired Ghoul stated again. She was more forceful this time and definitely had an angrier tone in the voice. After all if Yamori had Ren the reason to go there was set in stone.

"Then go. I'll stay here sick or something," the blue haired teen continued now bringing the pillow over her head. It was almost humorous to see only in the eyes of those that were not worried about what was going to happen in the Aogiri 'base' Ward.' _Yato got out of this mess. How come he gets all the special stuff?_ ' she questioned herself.

"That isn't going to work with Miza. You're either going or you're dead here. I'd rather go than have everyone here butcher me," Nu remarked pulling a black gym bag up from behind her small dresser. It was stocked with all the necessities that would be needed in the near eleven day mission.

"As I said before go. Don't let my stupidity stop you," she remarked voice still muffled by the presence of the mat and pillow. Tears were rolling down from her eyes at the unfairness of everything that had went down within the past few months.

"All those nights in the cold and dark and you're going to let yourself get killed here?" the older Ghoul questioned arms crossed over her chest. Nori groaned keeping her face buried and away from apparently this long time friend.

Nori rolled over onto her back and looked up at the bottom of the pillow that she had thrown over the back of her head. With a push it was gone and her flushed face showed up to her roommate and friend." I think Yato's going there. And if I'm there he'll kill me for lying to him for so long," she sighed sitting up.

"That? Damn really how petty can you get? You're pretty stupid if that wimp would get anywhere near the Eleventh Ward HQ," Nu said with a smirk. She had seen how much of a wuss Yato had been in the brief supervision period, in her eyes the kid did not have the guts to go up against what was planned to be an attack by the CCG against the base.

Nori froze. Those berating words ground deep into her nerves but in reality they were right." Fine, I get it. Give me a minute to get ready," she said with a heavy sigh. a smile lit Nu's face as the blue haired girl turned out of the bed for the first time in nearly a week.

* * *

 _ **In Yamori's Playroom(Same day)...**_

Ren was stinging within the chair he had been bound to. His chest and arms were marked with dozens of tiny little slashes and cuts from small razor-blades that had been used to make him experience the most possible pain. His eyes were bloodshot and bleeding from another form of torture, his tears trickling down a crimson ooze rather than saline clear.

His mouth was busted around both lips and cuts were gouged deep into his cheeks. His nose was split open and running with festering blood that burned when it touched any of the other facial wounds. Ren's forehead was stuck with dozens of tiny pins each of which confined strands of hair to the small holes that had formed. His ears were still bleeding from where a centipede had been placed in to run rampant.

His lower body fared no better. His abdomen had been opened several times with scalpel slashes that resulted in massive loss of blood and injury that left scars. His genitals were practically powdered from an assault with the flat head of a hammer. His thighs had been cut up and down with a menagerie of needles and barbs, finalized by the slashes of a larger dagger.

The worst part was he could not even scream anymore. Atop the bucket of the fingers and toes, which numbered somewhere over two hundred, a lone tongue was laying still fresh and bloody. A cut across the throat left his vocal cords in ruin as well there was no escape from the pain but to bear it alone.

Heavy footsteps soon entered the room. They carried weight and devilish authority it was as if a nightmare had gained form to enter the room. This nightmare was in a white suit black dress shirt with a bright crimson tie. His massive hands held a cloth bag, it smelled of something strong a solution of some sort that was most definitely not good.

"It would appear that our playtime is over. You are going to be replaced," the white suited Ghoul commented. He brought his right hand forward, the acrid smell of the cloth burning the trapped Ghoul's nose even at this distance. Something major was off about what was upon the large cloth pouch.

' _Replaced? Did he catch Yattori? I failed big time,_ ' Ren said to himself. His iron will had been broken down so much the injuries and bruises from being beaten, too much to even try and resist.

Ren looked up face soaked in the blood that had been spilled for nothing more than the giant Ghoul's sick game of torture. His mouth opened and a pool of blood flowed out down his chin and torso to the floor where it started to puddle. He mouthed words but all they did was make the sick Ghoul smile.' _You fucking bastard! You'll get what's coming to you!_ ' he yelled again in his mind as loud as possible knowing that Yamori would not be able to hear it.

Yamori, Jason, smiled pulling the soaked cloth over the blue-green hair of his latest plaything. Ren struggled against the fluid that seeped from it burning his skin and face in the process. His legs though reduced to immobility twitched with agony as the bag tightened and wrapped fully around his throat. His eyes still bleeding started to water as consciousness began to fade out.

He wriggled internally the suffering too much to bear. The toxic fumes of whatever type of acid had soaked into the air and turned into a smoke that was choking the confined Ghoul. He also had to deal with the burning on his torn and tattered skin as the fluid seeped against him. His throat sliced open and bleeding was coagulated by the burning fluid that had so easily been wrapped around his head.

Strength that had always been the S-Ranked Ghouls ally was fading away swiftly. His eyes that had been so reliable to see and predict movement were shutting as if tugged down by the heaviest of weights. His nose capable of tracking something hours after it had gone by was burning away the wounds and blood within it becoming acidic and melting the flesh away. The bags green fabric smelled only of terror as his breaths grew ragged against it, lungs being tormented by the acidic mix upon it.

' _This...is really it for me...I didn't even get to bang Nu one last time,_ ' Ren thought as his own blood began to roll down his face. Smells of acid and burning flesh were the last he were ever going to smell.' _Shintake there better be a seat beside you where ever I'm going. Cause I sure as hell am not going to be second fiddle there too,_ ' he had a conversation with his dead mentor.

' _Hey Yato you better not die until you're damn near one hundred. Cause all of this will be for nothing if you die before you can have anything really fun happen,_ ' Ren was saying his last testament all internally of course.

Darkness started to spiral in to his vision. The burns to his face and skin started to feel less and less severe as the world around him filled with a ringing sound. Yamori's heavy breathing started to dirge away into nothingness as the sound of joyous bells started to fill their place. The pain was gone and his eyes were opened wide for a moment glaring forward at the lone light at the far end of what appeared to be his vision.

His feet long believed unmovable started to shuffle forward slowly at first and then into a long stride. His hands fingerless and broken were clenched as he burst into an all out sprint for the finish line. His chest raw with injury warmed against the air that was pressing towards him. Ren's hair flew back uncontrollably as he rushed closer to the edge of the vision.

There in the light were the faces of those he cared the most about. All of them with hands reaching out to him and broad softened smiles on their face. It appeared at least that here at the end good prevail, what good was it now?

' _Stay strong Yato. Do it for me and all those humans you have made friends out of,_ ' Ren's eyes streamed with tears as both of his hands reached and grabbed those before him in the light.

' _Goodbye,_ ' the last tears fell into the acid filled cloth. They burned out against it as the last breath left the Ghoul known as Ren Hyoga pushed through the cloth into the room.

* * *

' _I have a choice. Run now or go and get Ren back,_ ' Yato said grabbing the clothes he had set out days ago. They were sleek, black, effective for a one man army to wear heading into a den of monsters.

' _Then we have our friends. Tatsu, Brick, Keiya? What if we fail and die,_ ' the primal half of his psyche started a dialogue for the first time in nearly a week. Yato stiffened slightly at those words. The blonde pushed his hair back with his left hand.

' _I won't die. I'm going to get Ren out of there. Then I'm going to get everyone out of Tokyo,_ ' he answered back mindset on the mission and what would follow. His other half went silent for a moment.

' _Ideally at least. If we are going into this base, there are probably ludicrous ranked Ghouls that would crush you in an instant,_ ' the other side answered back. Both of Yato's hands had clenched and his face started to get nervous.' _As I thought you alone can not take them on,_ ' it went on to say.

' _That is where you come in. We are one person but two different entities I can fight but you can kill,_ ' Yato said almost in disbelief at what he was saying. His hands were tightly digging into the palms as he hated to say what was bound to come next.' _I'll give you leniency to kill them but only if they attack us,_ ' the 'real' version of the Ghoul said calmly, establishing an order.

' _Beautiful,_ ' his murderous side replied sickly.

Yato nodded to himself as if he had been carrying on a conversation. Clear with a purpose he reached down and grabbed the shirt, it was long sleeved and black with a silver trim down the arms and across the chest. A zipper ran from where his chin would be down to the middle of the chest portion of the top. In a swift movement he removed the blue shirt he had been wearing and put this one on instead over his white tank top shirt.

His belt and jeans were removed next as he looked at the black cargo pants that had been laid out as well. The had at least a dozen worthless pockets with chains and bolts attached to add image instead of practicality but he did not mind. In a swift motion he pulled them on grabbing the black belt with silver clip to go with them. He sighed as it locked through the loops and was position in place.

The blonde next grabbed the mask he had been gifted by the leader of Three Blade's the same group he was bound to fight sooner or later. Its white facade had been polished to give it a fresh shine while the black painted have was left to be soiled. The leather on the inside still smelled fresh even after his endeavors as the Reaper for the aforementioned gang. Smoothly he slipped it around his face the new attachments to the straps from the last time he tore it off.

Yato walked over to the nearest mirror, which was on the vanity desk that had long sat in his room. His image reflected boldly in the polished glass, the white facial portion shining like a new pearl while the black seemed to suck all of that light away. Blonde hair dangling down the middle almost symbolizing the gray area that often sat between the black and white. Behind him two boots were positioned as well, gifts from Tastu's father that were surely intentional.

' _I've wasted the past five days. I can't waste anymore,_ ' he adjusted the mask slightly before turning to leave his old bedroom. His place of solace in the chaos of the past few days was only a fool's dream to keep but he enjoyed being there and reminiscing peaceful times.

And with that as the sun set outside his window Yattori was bound for the Eleventh Ward.

* * *

"Ah, Tatsu I was wondering how long it would take you to come and ask what I was talking to Yattori about," the CCG contractor sighed leaning back in the chair by his computer. His son was leaning against the door frame with a perplexed look on his face, he was obviously bothered by something.

"I wanted to keep out of it considering he pretty much dissed me a few weeks ago but now I need to know," the teenager's friend said with a lot of concern as his father looked at him with pride in his eyes. The brunette stared at his father for a brief moment in utter confusion.

"Don't tell any of your other friends about this understand?" his father said awaiting a response. Tatsu gave a nod out of confusion rather than clarity but his father found it enough to start with.

* * *

 _ **Eleventh Ward...**_

Morning had risen on the next day by the time Yattori had entered the forsaken ward. His attire a stark contrast to early tones of pink and blue that came with the beautiful sunrise over the ward. The air stung with the smell of salt water filled the air as he walked among the tightly packed buildings.

The Eleventh was, and still is, known for its large population density, meaning a massive amount of food for the Ghouls that call it home. Once Aogiri situated itself into the ward however things changed more humans were dying for no reason and the CCG were rendered nearly powerless in the process. Humans lived in fear even during the day time and often were forced out of the ward for safety.

Yato frowned passing by several stained pieces of concrete, a few months ago on the news it was where what remained of a CCG agent had been found. A little further there was cracked concrete and beyond that even more. In the teenager's eyes the ward was akin to a war zone. The blonde kept his head down as he passed by a few people that were talking about something idly, they were those that had no fear of Ghouls or rather no fear of death.

His focus though was the compound on the cape at the far end of the Eleventh Ward. Ren, his family's friend, had been taken there or so it was led to believe and he intended to get him back no matter what. With still downward tilted head he kept going forward following the familiar smell of a Ghoul on a winding sidewalk path towards the large complex at the edge.

He knew that challenging a fortification all on his own was frantic but doing so now was the key to his success. Things were too quite to be prepared for a war from the CCG and there was a noticeable lack of Ghouls just looking around as a warning.

' _Should be a lot easier than I..._ ' he was caught in thought and early morning light when the sounds of footsteps caught his attention. There in the pinkish-blue sky of the morning several figures were on a rooftop staring at the cape where the fortress was supposedly locate.

Instinctively Yato ducked into a nearby alley and watched as they took to the streets and headed towards the complex he was going towards. His hands were clenched as he slouched down further behind an old aluminium trashcan.

The figures were moving rather fast but he could make out the shapes of their mask. Triangular, in the position of the blades that had been flayed out on a table, they were some representatives from the Eighteenth Ward. Three Blade's had been called in or at least a few members of it.

' _How can they be here? Don't they know that Yamori has Ren?_ ' Yato growled to himself blonde hair moved aside by a passing blow of wind. Now was when things started to fall into place for him. The fact of how Aogiri actually worked and what the value of some random Ghoul that only a few people knew actually was to them.

' _A pawn. And they let quarrels go on and the weaker one is left to suffer. What type of organization is that? Why were my parents involved with that?_ ' his eyes started to water. Pain was obviously there still but now it was blocked out some by everything that had happened to him since the incident. The blonde watched as they faded away off of the block disappearing into the haze of an early morning on the ocean.

* * *

 _There it is another chapter comes to an end. Things are about to heat up as well, ten days to rescue a friend or retrieve a body? Ten days to live or ten days to die? Friends or foe, what really awaits in the Eleventh Ward Base of Aogiri Tree?_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	17. Chapter 17: Anti-Aogiri

**_Anti-Aogiri_**

* * *

Yato's well thought out footsteps placed him plainly in the treeline overlooking the complex. Unfortunately it took him nearly two hours to get even that close, the delay from avoiding the swarms of Ghouls slowly appearing from the wood works to reach the massive structure. He cursed at the delay, every minute counted from the last bits of advice he remembered from Tatsu's father.

' _He told me Yamori was merciless and extremely violent. Ren could very well be dead,_ ' Yattori frowned staring down at the leaf litter under his black boot. His blue eyes flashed image of a grotesquely beaten up Ren bleeding profusely in the hands of a giant monster.' _No, not Ren. He's a friend of dad's he can't be dead,_ ' he assured himself as the sounds of other boots caught his attention.

Behind him a figure wearing a hooded cape stood up. Two eyes glowing red stared down at the blonde Ghoul's frame and were currently looking for any sign of affiliation." A human trying to get good with the CCG? You're dead!" the Ghoul shouted a heavy Koukaku bashing out from his back, it smashed into the trees in a faint cracking sound.

' _He's trying to hurt us,_ ' his primal side said humored by the attempt. A Koukaku Ghoul was at a huge disadvantage against the Rinkaku and most definitely could not catch a Ukaku.

'Thwash!' a right hand reached up and caught the Ghoul on the chin throwing him backwards in a stumble through the leaf litter. They were far enough away that even the noises of a tree falling would be indefinable from a few footsteps in the leaf litter. Yato's eyes morphed to red as he turned and looked at the down Ghoul.

Blood was already running from the Ghoul's face and spilling the leaves below. The right uppercut must had done more than just jaw-jacked the rather foolish Ghoul that had tried to attack him. His Koukaku pushed up as Yato took a step or two back to get position among the trees to calculate a way around the figure or better yet a way to kill him.

"Bastard how dare you!" the massive formation of Rc Cells came crashing down. It missed wide bashing into the ground as the slightly smaller Ghoul hopped onto the side of a tree his feet firmly planted in the ash colored bark.

"I don't want to hurt you. That was just a reflex," Yato said still firmly gripping onto the side of the tree as the black hooded figure snarled. Another strike missed and the tree splintered down the middle but Yato was already to the far side. His blonde hair was whipped away by a right hand as the Ghoul tore the splinters of birch wood from the liquid muscle.

"Bullshit!" the kagune crashed down into the leaves once again this time though it had pinned the more nimble of the two Ghouls down. Yato was staring up calmly from the flooring as the massive weight pressed against his chest." What you should be at least wheezing by now!" he pressed harder trying to crush the life out of the trapped Ghoul.

"No I shouldn't be," four prongs of red muscle burst through the large sheet-like Koukaku. Blood started to run from the holes but the Koukaku wielder was unable to pull back the edges digging in like the hooks on a fishing lure." You should know better than to attack someone you don't know!" Yato commented a lone wing sprouting from over his left shoulder.

A lone crystallized piece of the muscle fired out and caught the Ghoul between the eyes. Blood flowed up and out and the Ghoul fell like a tone of bricks, the action of which drew Yato up to his feet. He saw the features of the seriously injured Ghoul, hardened almost monstrous where he must have been abused or attacked over and over again. His black hair was spiked in places and bare in others from what must have been a torturous experience.

"Hope you don't mind if I take this," Yato leaned over and undid the hooded cape. He slung it over his shoulders and pulled the hood up over his blonde hair. It helped hide the white and black mask that any member of Three Blade's would recognized upon his entrance into the compound.' _He's going to die. I didn't mean to shoot at him that hard but it is probably for the best. For all I know that was one of Yamori's goons looking for Ren and I helped him get away,_ ' the blonde smiled only briefly before turning back to the body that had already gone limp.

' _Listen to that. We're hungry just looking at him,_ ' his primal half laughed. A growl definitely did leave Yato's stomach it was like that of a child at a pizza parlor, he was hungry for now reason he had just eaten a few days ago.

' _Shut it. I'm not eating anyone else for a while,_ ' Yato said getting a fuzzy feeling behind his eyes. Everything was starting to go black as the growling in his stomach grew louder and more pronounced.

' _We're passing out? Why he didn't hurt us?_ ' the blonde's Ghoul mindset said as the fuzziness even clouded his mind. Yato stumbled right hand running over to a tree, breathes getting heavier.

* * *

Time must have passed as when he awoke he was within a jail cell. He was not alone either several other Ghouls were there as well all waiting in silence for something to happen.

' _My head is pounding. Did I get caught or something?_ ' he asked himself sitting up to a semi-vertical base. His mask was there slouching down on the wall from a nail that had been poked there." 'Scuse me but where am I?" he asked, feeling a wet stickiness in his mouth. It was like gum or taffy being jammed around his teeth, and there definitely were solid bits there as well.

"You are under the Eleventh Ward Complex. Welcome to your own little slice of hell," a broad shouldered Ghoul remarked staring through the bars at the Ghoul that had been placed in with the rest of them." I am Banjou by the way," he continued reaching a hand through the bars.

"Yattori Suzuki," Yato quickly accepted the hand shake. Everyone in the cell froze as stiff as a board and Banjou did as well much to the teenager's apparent shock. Stories had traveled about a Ghoul of the same name, one that executed Ghouls and humans alike for crimes.

"The Yattori Suzuki, the Scale from the Eighteenth Ward?" one of the 'imprisoned' Ghouls asked staring at him carefully. She had an auburn bob-cut hairstyle and was wearing a hoodie that appeared to have a character stitched into the back of the hood. He could not make it out.

"Technically yes. I guess that means you all want to kill me," Yato glared about the hooded cape he had stolen still tied around his neck. His red eyes searched but none of them were moving, they must really have been afraid.

"Pfft? Kill you? You may be our ticket out mister S-Class Ghoul, you have two kagune are you nuts?" another Ghoul butted in with widened eyes. He had black hair that was crew cut and combed down, his clothing was obscured by the typical robe of Aogiri but he seemed like a decent person.

"Tetsu calm down will you? He's not some superstar, he's probably been sent here to kill us or something," a fourth Ghoul added in. His features were more squared off and defined, it seemed as if this Ghoul had matured pretty quickly.

"What? No! I'm not killing anyone! I'm just here to get a friend," he took a few stuttered scoots back hands extended in front of his face. The blonde had a nervous bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, the red eyes of his kakugan assuring his nervousness.

"A friend? What is he part of Aogiri too?" Banjou asked staring down at the former Reaper with curious intentions. Yato stared at the tall Ghoul on the other side of the bars with an equal degree of curiosity.

"His name is Ren Hyoga and yeah he is part of Aogiri," Yato instantly looked down. The Ren that he had come to know was so far different from what he had learned of the organization from the inside and out.

"Hyoga. He left the Eleventh Ward sometime ago who'd guess that he'd end up here again," Usu, the third Ghoul to talk, cut in with a hand squaring his chin. It was most curious indeed that something like that would be coincidence.

"No, he didn't come here as part of Aogiri or at least not on his own will," the seventeen year old Ghoul clenched his hands. They too had a sticky feeling to them but that was all subconscious as he looked up at their peaked faces." Yamori brought him here. He's supposed to think that I died or something and he took Ren in my place. I came to get him back," he frowned.

"Hyoga, bluish hair? He's dead," from another place outside of the room another Ghoul walked it. Blood had soaked into their robe and their face was covered in part by a gas mask.

"What?" Yato jumped up and pushed through the bars. It proved the theory that they were there for decoration only. His eyes were starting to tear up as he looked at the black haired Ghoul in the mask.

"I just got back from cleaning Yamori's room. I was helping him in the time Yamori wasn't there but he's dead for sure, and trust me you don't want to see the body," he commented leaning back against the wall. He was one of the few there that did not worry about Yato's presence, his eyes however were locked upon the auburn haired Ghoul, his sister Jiro.

"Damn it!" he growled angrily. His hands were clenched tightly almost to the point where his nails were biting in deep enough to draw blood from the palms, his eyes not only had tears but also a violent glimmer." Where?" he snarled like a dog that had been cornered.

"What? You have a defect kid?" he asked words slightly hindered by the thick casing of the mask on his face.

"Where is Yamori's room! I'm going to kill that bastard!" his red eyes blurred for a moment, they had the rumblings of an angry monster. Blood had begun to boil almost litterally from within the young Ghoul's body.

"You're best bet is to stay here. Hyoga's dead and you aren't beating Yamori," Usu said calmly. His way of seeing things was rather unique and calculated, he must have been some sort of planner.

"I'm going no matter what so tell me or don't. I'll slice through every building here if I have to. No one kills my friends especially not a Ghoul," he kept growling, Yato was angry beyond belief.

"That's the point of Anti-Aogiri. We are the ones that are stopping Ghouls from killing other Ghouls," Banjou butted in again. He must have grown tired of everyone bickering back and forth. He carried a weak but present aura of authority and it showed against the members of his small band.

"Anti-Aogiri? That's you," he said pointing to Banjou. The tall Ghoul nodded in response, a yes.

"Yeah we have a plan and everything laid out. It should be ready to go in another day or two," he said with a resounding smile. Banjou was definitely a card, he however was fed up with the system of Aogiri as well. That resolve at least showed he was not all fun and games.

"I can't wait that long," Yato responded grabbing his mask from the nail. He slipped it one and looked out through the eye ports to see everyone's face. They were nodding at something but what he did not know." Thanks for the offer but I'm good just going solo on this one. I want to get his body at least," with that Yato rushed down the hallway.

"That kids pretty dumb if you ask me," Usu sighed watching as everyone else heard his footsteps down the hallway.

"Or pretty brave. I want to see Banjou doing something like that," the gas mask wearing Ghoul replied punching their 'leader' on the arm. Everyone gave a chuckle at the verbal jab even Banjou though it was clear he was only doing it out of a certain feeling of friendship from the group.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in the complex( Hours later)...**_

"Keep still understand," Nu said as they all filed into a large room. At least two hundred Ghouls were in formation everyone focusing towards the stage, which had several chairs present.' _Ren's dead, I can focus now unfortunately on the mission at hand,_ ' she kept herself calm as a series of Ghouls walked across the stage.

"I can't this is not right. Ren died he was like a brother to me more so than my real brother," Nori answered back staring forward through the slit within the tri-pronged mask she was wearing. Her purple blue eyes were teary, the fact someone so close to her had been killed, again, was really getting to her emotionally.' _Yato's out there though. He won't have to see what happens here,_ ' she assured.

"Well you better learn how to keep that in check. Get your mind off of those failures and keep staring forward," the taller and older of the two Ghouls instructed keeping stony resolve. Internally it nearly killed her to say that Ren was a failure, his death was absolutely hard to grasp.

Soon the rest of the room filled in a silence eerily sweeping over them as a well-built figure in a white top walked slowly onto the stage. Tatara, one of the leaders of the entire Aogiri Tree was there on stage. His white hair was hanging down in spiked between two glowing naturally red eyes, his kakugan must have been resplendent considering the crimson hue of the eyes.

He sat casually a low humming sound rising from his throat. It seemed that things were going to indeed be interesting from that point forward as several other Ghouls pulled onto the large wooden stage beside their leader.

* * *

' _Where?_ ' Yato unfortunately had found himself caught in the structure's underground passages. His sense of direction had been totally screwed up and he knew that there was no way he could get out on his own.

' _I just had to be mister macho didn't I?_ ' he snorted angrily. His right hand jabbed into the wall to his right the concrete creaking under the impact, it was clear he was angry at himself. Blood began to run from his ground knuckles as he kept applying pressure to the hand pressed against the wall, the pain fading away within seconds only to open back up again.

He walked away from the wall and took more steps down the long winding corridors. Above he heard movement but the source was something he did not know, now though he started to move faster. Yato was scolding himself as he walked realizing how stupid he had been to run off in a place that he did not know anything about.

' _One thing I can think clearly here,_ ' he sighed taking steps along the poorly lit portions of the walkway. His hands were placed in his silver zippered pockets as he looked forward at the expanse of empty concrete before him.

' _Can you? Is there really such thing as clearly?_ ' the words of his darker mind came in yet again. The primal half have a point, in their case anyway there was always a blur between what was right to one half of his personality and not the other.

' _What are you getting on about?_ ' Yato asked keeping his eyes focused ahead as he walked down the pathway. There was something up about the way the other part of himself had started to talk, as if it knew something he did not.

' _Within the confines of that 'Anti-Aogiri' I came to a vast realization,_ ' the darker persona replied as the dim-lit hallway kept moving in a straight line. Almost mechanically Yato kept walking, hearing out the words of his inner self.' _It related to Nori, something I had been speculating since we joined Three Blades,_ ' it continued to say.

' _What is it?_ ' the real Yato said as he strolled down the long corridor patiently. This had to be a way to get to one of the buildings, so following it was the best bet to get up to get Yamori or at least Ren's body.

' _Did it not feel like a strange coincidence that Nori was so friendly with Ren when we met with them a few days ago?_ ' the primal half started. As ridiculous as the half had been early it was actually mature and calm, something that it always had but did not access until rather recently.' _Or that she did not get attacked until you rejected Aogiri?_ ' the voice in his head continued.

' _As you said those are just really unfortunate coincidences,_ ' he tried to defend the strange events that followed his initial rejection of the Three Blade's Gang and Aogiri. On an internal level even beyond the voice in his head he felt it line up as well, something was amiss in the entire joining of Aogiri.

' _Are they? You seem to think not, you stopped walking,_ ' the voice said noticing that they had been placed stationary in the confines of a four way intersection of paths. Indeed the labyrinth was to prevent the escape of anyone that Aogiri did not want to leave.

' _Be quite alright. It may have something to do with it but I can't know for sure,_ ' Yato looked to the left and started walking. He felt as if the winding corridors and straight-away were becoming more and more easy to read.' _Plus turning me against someone that is dead is a pointless struggle,_ ' the blonde went on as a light overhead flickered on and off.

' _I am not referring to Ren. Nori is the one that is worrying, she had known you for so long bringing you into Aogiri had to be pre-planned,_ ' the persona continued as they wound down another turn, this one to the right.

' _Nori is innocent. Her brother could have put her up to it, he's a jerk enough to use her as a tool to get what he wants,_ ' faith was a wonderful thing and it was what fueled the young Ghoul.

' _Tasuke? That obedient oaf. He's not cunning enough to think that up. While Nori has been pulling your leg for how long by hiding her nature as a Ghoul?_ ' the conversation continued. Yato's face had begun to contort into one of rage and being upset but something else crept up.

Both 'halves' of Yattori froze a nervous tingle running up the bodies spine. The scary thing was that nothing was around them, not a single scent or sound echoed through the halls. It was all internal a presence so bone chilling that Yato was left in a state of fear and terror. His blue eyes scanned outside anyway, it had to be external there was no way something like that existed inside of him.

' _ **TRAITOR!**_ ' a voice that mimicked Yato's roared into his mind. It was contorted and overly loud angry oozed off it as did a sick hunger.

Then a third presence made itself know, a contorted mask appeared upon its face. Blonde hair was jagged and rampantly arranged as if mixed up by a towel being run over it. A contorted Rinkaku kagune rose up fore its back, the figure was indeed Yattori but how did it get so twisted.

' _ **END ALL OF THEM!**_ ' it raged again the mask flaring even larger in an image in his mind. It was a coal black with two white port present where his eyes should have been glaring through. Saliva was dripping from the chin almost as if the mouth had been opened like a flood gate.

' _This is..._ ' his primal persona said with a flinch. It had only been days ago that they first encountered this side of the young Ghoul.

' _The nightmare the one that ate Tatsu,_ ' Yato felt his hands clench externally. His face had gained sweat in the flickering light of the large subterranean labyrinth. His eyes and mouth were starting to drip fluid, like tears and spit.

' _ **DESTROY AOGIRI! DESTROY EVERYTHING!**_ ' it kept roaring in his mind as his legs started to shake. Both of his hands gripped the sides of his head as a darkness started to creep back in.

' _I'm feeling light-headed,_ ' Yato growled his knees buckling as he knelt down to the ground. Sweat poured from under the white and black mask present, it was like the mask itself had been on fire.

' _Again? Twice in the same day,_ ' the other, primal, half groaned feeling the same effect. Both watched as the hands reached up to the mask Miza had gifted what felt like forever ago and tear it off. It was thrown to the side where it smashed against one of the walls.

' _ **FEAST UPON THE WEAK!**_ ' drool began to pour from Yato's mask as both hands gripped the side of his head.

"Stop it! Leave me alone you're nothing but a nightmare get out of my head!" he shouted loudly, no one was going to hear him in the desperation. Tears streamed down from his eyes that was until everything went numb. His mouth hung limply open and his hands dropped over to either side as his eyelids felt like they were being tied to the floor with cinder blocks.

Upon his face a structure inched its way across. Its color was blacker than crude oil and carried a certain madness within it that seemed primal yet completely foreign to either half of the teen's personality. He felt the color slowly die out as white began to fill his field of vision, it was not painful but crazy, it was like emotions had overrun him.

His Ukaku sprouted only briefly before morphing away to fuel what appeared to be a lone Rinkaku rising from his back. It split into four portions a moment later, each edge spinning into a corkscrew-like structure that seemed to be violently intended. His heart rate started spiking through the roof as consciousness began to fade out from the Ghoul's body. His muscles bugled with a power he never knew he had, power that he had gained through less than noble means.

"This is for mom," the Rinkaku bored through the wall with a straight jab. It was drawn out swiftly as the now changed teenager stared into it, something had panged in his chest only briefly. After that he howled and rushed down the hallway.

* * *

 _ **Days prior...**_

"There dad how's that?" Yato asked the silver case behind him on the grass. Before him a square hole had been dug out roughly large enough to cover the quinque and made a few knickknacks of the same nature. A smile crossed the youth's face as he remembered the days when they would fool around and bury time capsules in the yard or in the park just for fun.

"It'll have to do old man okay," the smile morphed swiftly into a scowl and tears began to stream down the boy's face. The blonde was in pain, not physical and really not emotional everything just hurt him. Bitter and sweet at the same time he picked up the case and looked at the small epithet he had written in permanent marker on the side of it.

'Here is Shintake Suzuki. Strong and Kind, Something This World Needs.'

Without further adieu he placed it within the hole wrapped in a dress his mother had worn several times. Along with the pink dress a corkscrew had been placed atop the case a symbol of his mothers now out of commission kagune.

"She's with you in both ways. The way I knew her and the way you knew here. Delicate yet powerful like that corkscrew. Rest in Peace dad, sorry this couldn't be longer," he gripped the small shovel he had used to dig the hole and filled it in.

* * *

 _What? Lunacy has overcome out protagonist. Without help and no where near anywhere what will be the fate of Yattori within the labyrinth beneath the complex? Will he escape in time? Is it even possible to think he could? Or will the depths of the Aogiri Base prove more?_

 _By the way this was so fun to write._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_


	18. Chapter 18: Into Hell

**_Out of the Labyrinth and Into Hell_**

* * *

His eyes opened with a thin crust over both of them. Sweat and blood stained his face and a numbness was all over his body, he felt nothing but knew he had been through the wringer. Yato tried to sit up only to get to a position where his elbows served as supports, the numb feeling did not shake either as he stared forward at the white lit stairway that led up to a door.

' _Is that the exit?_ ' he asked himself switching his arms to push up from the ground. He looked down at his fingernails, their edges were frayed and stained with dirt and blood as if they had scraped against something. With a shake and sudden filling of vigor he rose to his feet, the legs were shaky and atrophied from some time of being laid out.

' _Has to be. Its the only thing that I can make out,_ ' he responded noting a prominent lack of the primal or crazed person from what felt like forever ago. Shaking, his right hand touching the wall, it was cold and damp, water had flowed behind or over it recently. Still quivering in shock he took the initiative to climb the steps, each one becoming more and more easy to overcome.

Upon reaching the twelfth and final stair he heard noises on the other side of the thick metallic door. The loud and hurried footsteps of living beings charging forward towards something, armed with heavy weaponry that clicked as bullets were slid into the chambers. Guns? That meant the CCG gotten there, a lot sooner than expected or he had been out way longer than he thought.

With a solid right hand the door dented and fell from its rusty hinges. It dropped to the ground on the other side of itself into the middle of a busy hallway. Yato looked out over the hall and saw masked and unmasked Ghouls all aiming out the window at a large series of flashing red and blue lights. Then some turned to him weapons all drawn pointing at his black cloaked frame in attire that unfortunately matched that of the CCG men and women outside.

Both eyes closed as triggers began to be pressed in, when they opened his kakugan had been activated and the stirrings of his dual kagune began to expand out. In a flash all of the weapons pointed at him were slammed down by small crystalline projectiles that were fired from his Ukaku, that proved that he indeed was a Ghoul at least to most of them.

'Thud!' the butt of one of the semi-automatic guns smashed into the side of his face. It turned his head to the opposite side, the left, and left him there glaring back at the panicked young Ghoul, bullets were starting to leave the chambers in the background.

"Nervous? Then run. Get out of here as soon as possible they'll kill you," Yato commented his head still cocked to the side. He indeed was nervous too but he knew that some twelve year old holding a gun would be pretty easy to kill.

"We don't like runners! He'll rat us out!" another Ghoul said turning from the firing lines their kagune exploding out, a Rinkaku. The Ghoul was fully masked but it was clear he had now clue about the former Reaper of the Three Blade's gang as he had no fear.

"Rat you out to who? All of them are standing right there. I'm only here to get a friend from your compound but if you want to fight me go ahead," he said arrogantly, something that had not come of his since becoming a Ghoul in the first place. Something about the looming swarm outside and the fact that his best friend's body was possibly somewhere on the residence filled him with adrenaline. This fight was going to be over rather quickly.

The foolish Ghoul charged as something indescribable came from a megaphone outside of the building. Bullets hailed out from the windows down towards the mass below, the war had just begun. His tail came crashing down and it was caught between the for tail-like prongs of Yato's own variant of the kagune-type, it was pieced a second later leaving him stationary as the bullets fired out still.

"Go kid down those stairs. You probably know your way out through there," Yato pulled the Ghoul over to block the bullets from those coming out of the other hallway. The short kid with brown hair nodded and hustled away as the bullets bounced off of the held Ghoul's frame.' _I really am that much stronger than the rest of these Ghouls? They called me an S-Class before but what does that really mean?_ ' he questioned before letting the now unconscious and bleed Ghoul down gently.

The faint sounds of a motorcycle engine drew nearer and near. Someone was ballsy enough to jump into the chaos on the a motorcycle, an investigator for sure. Yato cursed pulling his kagune in an running towards an exit door. Behind him the sound of a trigger being pulled echoed as he rolled through the blue painted door into the emergency stairway.

Blood splattered down through the second story as the chambers of two different sub-machine guns emptied and sprayed through the entire thing. Red painted the door as Yato glared through the rapidly staining glass. He made out a lone figure with blondish-white hair and two large round eyes that seemed innocent but also highly dangerous. Stitches were up and down the youths arms as both hands had fingers locked around the triggers of the black painted guns.

' _Run! Run! Run!_ ' he told himself blitzing up the flight of stairs. The mass outside had begun to move as their feet stomped and stormed their way across the asphalt as he rushed up the concrete stairs. It was stupid to seek higher ground but it was better than staying there and facing who knows how many CCG agents.

* * *

 _ **Third Story...**_

There was utter chaos just a floor after Yato's reappearance on the surface. CCG had practically followed his steps up the stars but piled into the floor as well while the rest all ran upstairs only twenty or so seconds behind the Ghoul.

Kagune and quinque were clashing in splendid fashion all across the floor. Nori was against a CCG agent in all black protective gear aside from his head with a gun aimed now at her chest, its barrel was only inches away.

"Get off!" a solid right kick threw him back, the bullet discharged into the ceiling as her Ukaku turned like a sword and cut through his torso. Blood fell down from the top as the bottom fell to the ground as well. The hall slicked with the bloody spray but it was not enough to even stop traction instead it just made the next officer even more ready to kill her.

"Oh come on!" her large eagle-like wings were not very effective in a confined space when solidified by could only be useful when hardened. She stared down the barrel of the gun again noticing the faintly colored red bullet locked into the chamber.' One shot and I'm dead especially if I can't get to him first,' from behind her another noise the solidifying of another kagune of the same type.

The trigger was pulled but the gun was cut in two. A red shard had blared right through it. The next red sharp however was far less caring for the human, it bored between his eyes and sent him body tumbling back into the next set of CCG agents all of which were still firing in among the Ghouls there. Footsteps marched as Ghoul as CCG continued to contend against one another in the background.

"She's my little sister get away!" three more darts of Ukaku reached out gutting one of them and piercing the other two in the throat. Tasuke glared down at his sister slightly disgusted at the futility of her efforts against those attacking her.

"Y-you saved me?" she asked looking up the dark haired Ghoul currently behind her. Liquid muscle continued to fire off from behind her clogging the door on that side with bodies to prevent anymore from charging in from that direction.

"No, I was told to secure the position. You just happened to be here," he turned as a Ghoul was bisected by a massive sword-like quinque. The man holding it was fit and young with a crew cut hair and eyes glowing with a malice for the creatures he had put down so simply. Nori was sickened but she failed to see the Investigator staring down her brother, who was still masked.

"Get down now!" he ordered in quiet but firm voice flaring his Ukaku out in a wide fan that would have allowed her to duck into the pile of bodies that had remained there. When the wings lost their flare she was gone.' _There sis you made it at least,_ ' he smiled turning back with a serious face.

Blood sprayed out a moment later as the massive quinque found its way through the air. The entire quadrant of the hall was coated in blood as the Investigator looked down at the pile of lost comrades.

"This floor is clear," he said into the com-link on his ear before turning and walking over the carnage his weapon had caused down the hallway. Investigator Armon walked calmly the blood spilled at his hands no longer on his conscious they were the enemy and had to be treated as such.

The sound of his blood soaked boot prints continued on until he found another door to get up the stairs, from there he must have ran up. Nori pushed through the pile she had laid in and crawled on hands and knees towards the area where her brother had been so swiftly destroyed. His blue hair head was position fully upon his torso which was only missing a left arm, the rest of his body however was laying several feet away in a bloody pool.

Tears streamed down from her eyes onto his rapidly paling face. Tasuke had indeed died for her life to go on whether he wanted it to or not, honor was not something he was good with but indeed it was there." Tasuke come on," she said with a shaky voice as his still warm blood soaked into her clothes. Her hands were pressed against his chest shallowness filling the once strong portion.

"Go...run," he mumbled in a bloody gurgle. Her eyes tinted to the kakugan shades turned and looked down upon his face, which was now peaceful and calm. Death had embraced him now his last words though were going to hand around forever.

"How! how!" she rattled his body with her hands tears falling even more rapidly from her face. The blood of her sole remaining family was now on her hands and the lives that she had ended were her only escape.

* * *

' _Why am I pressing on like this? Going up'll only get me killed faster. No, Ren's body is in here somewhere I have to find him,_ ' he thought hearing footsteps of the humans behind him on the metallic steps. The door on the fifth level split open and a Ghoul started to run down, kagune drawn.

"Die!" his Bikaku came bashing down at high speeds trying to assault the Ghoul that was coming up. Yato grabbed the railing and pressed himself up from it avoiding the strike and growing his Rinkaku out in the process.

It pierced through the masked Ghoul's chest and sent him crashing into the open door with a bloody splatter. The teenaged Ghoul brought his kagune back and kept running he had to now, attention had been drawn from shooting down and to the doorway.' _Seriously how screwed up can life be?_ ' he rolled his eyes and jumped over the carcass he had made, surprisingly he once again had no concern for the life.

Walking through masses were charging at him somewhat blindly. The nerves of being raided so swiftly and concisely was what most definitely set them off but that did not matter they were charging at him blindly as he tried to escape the chaos.

"Stop it damn it they're coming you should run while you still can?" he ducked the initial strike from the nearest Ghoul. A left kick came his way he side stepped and delivered a left elbow jab down that sent a breaking sound through the entirety of it. The next was a kagune, a Koukaku, meant to wall him, it failed and he chopped through it sliding into the Ghoul behind that one with both feet raised taking him out.

"You're idiots you know that? They are coming from both sides," his Rinkaku sprawled out and threw those around him away slightly. It was pointless they were not listening and their panic was making things too volatile to have a common sense take the lead. He spun and stabbed through a Ghoul in his way, it was non-fatal this time but it proved that he could get away if need be.' _They are still just piling in here. If any of the real Investigators get up here they are all going to die,_ ' he growled to himself rushing past a ragged Ukaku strike that left a gash in his right arm.

Floor seven now, more Ghouls piled out unknowing of the violent forces tearing through either side of the floors they were coming off of. Noises came from every direction, footsteps and shouting apparently a third group had entered the compound as well.' _Shit I'm being surrounded here and I'm no where near anything,_ ' he looked around at the railing and how it possibly allowed him to hang off of the other side to get a drop.

' _Why not ask one where Yamori is?_ ' his somehow more reasonable psychotic half came in and interrupted. For the first time since waking back up he was greeted by the savage half of her personality.

' _That simple?_ ' screams started to radiate and the stairway began to clear as Ghouls started to flee or head back to position. Yato was stunned as blood sloshed against the walls several stories below.' _Why didn't I think of that?_ ' he asked himself as the footsteps stopped and the sounds of battle began to end.

' _Shut up and go in there now! We can't be left out here to be butchered,_ ' the instinctual half of his mind realized quickly as black shadows started to creep up the stairs. Hiding from doves clad in Death's black was sort of ironic but that was not even close to what Yato thought.

He trudged into the eight level, one of the few left before the rooftop. He rolled down the hallway where blood was splattered along the walls and spent bullet casings were present along the window sills. This was where the slaughter must have started, and the Ghouls here were either dead or damn near it.

"You!" he picked up one such Ghoul. This Ghoul had an all white mask and was pinned firmly against the wall. Yato saw his mask-less reflection in the blood stained facial plate, he had left it down in the labyrinth below.

"Man we're both Ghouls let me go!" the man hissed blood flowing through the slits for air in the mask. The crimson stains leaked down from it to the flooring below where his feet were bound to never touch.

"I will but first where is Yamori! Where is he!" Yato shouted angrily pressing harder against the wall the dying Ghoul gagging in the process. The battle was still raging on the outside and the surrounding buildings this was practically nothing.

"He's in the ninth building just behind this one. Let me go man! We have to get outta here!" the Ghoul was disillusioned as to what he was actually doing. The escape wanted was not the one he was going to get, it was going to be a bloody end for this young one.

Yato gave a smiled before setting him down against the wall and beginning and all out sprint through the building. This was not ending well at all, things were starting to get closer and closer and the more Ghouls that evacuated made it clear that more Investigators were coming for him. He slipped on some blood and lost his edge smashing into a door forming a gash over his right eye.

Investigators began to take several steps through the floor some still wielding their quinque others armed with Q-bullet guns. Yato stiffened as the consciousness began to leave him. One such Investigator stopped and looked down at him the bloody and battered frame appearing to damaged to be any good.

"Man if he hadn't been beaten up so bad what a quinque," the somewhat inept Investigator shrugged continuing to walk by. It was in that moment that Yato knew his torn apparel and bloody face made it appear as if whatever had slaughtered the Ghouls there had done him in too.

"Yeah man really. I'd have loved to have his Ukaku but looking at the blood against the floor around him it was busted," another continued the conversation as they walked out of the door yet again.

"Maybe not we could still salvage something we have made more with worst," the third Investigator shrugged as they all walked by. Yato looked up his eyes still somewhat glazed from the heavy blow to his head.

' _Looks like I got a little lucky at least,_ ' he tried to pushed up only to feel both hands slip on the mixture of Ghoul and human blood. It was indeed not an ideal situation to be in considering what was happening.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

' _Ren? Is that you?_ ' she ran forward through a long corridor in the large silo shaped building. There in the corner thrown like a piece of common trash was indeed a body that had been mangled and torn apart with vicious intent.

Nervously she walked forward seeing the cloth around the head and smelling the scent of the acid that had leeched through the bag to the floor. Her heart thudded over and over, it was like a rabbit's growing faster and faster as she got closer. Her black hair was cropped behind her right ear the mask providing only so much coverage of her face.

Nu shook as she reached for the body that had slowly faded away in the dank corner of the building she was tasked with defending. There she saw it upon his back a closed wound that sat in the area just above the small of his back, a scar that had been cut jaggedly and opened by the edge of a kagune. A tear rolled down under the cover of the mask as she gripped the fabric over his face.

A gentle pull later revealed a sight that she did not find anything like she ever thought. The skin was still there altogether albeit more relaxed and less taut over the muscle beneath. Scars marked along his lips and the acid indeed had bored a hole through his left cheek but other than that he was still there in physical form. To her surprise the lips were curled into a smile as if he wanted it to come to an end there.

"Ren...Ren..say something," she pushed upon his chest hoping to get a jump from the heart that had stopped working. Nothing came of it, a dead body was all that had been left of her long time partner." Come on you were too stubborn to die like this!" she ran her hands over his scarred and brutalized chest and abdomen trying to get any sort of heat from the stiff cold body.

"Please! You were too young to die! What about Paris? Or the Grand Canyon! Damn it Ren! Don't leave me so soon!" footsteps approached from behind her lightly enough so to slip by her senses.

"Young? As are you but that is not a reason for death not to be," a gentle but calculative voice said in her right ear. Then blood sprayed out from her torso, she fell face first to the ground bleeding profusely from her chest and gagging up even more.

"There you lie now together. I'm sorry that I had to do that to you Nu-sen," the hooded figure sighed stepped away, they cast aside their triangular masked and removed their cloak. CCG attire was beneath it, a blue of blue-green hair topped their head in a messy cut of spiked hair." Guess all of that was not to be eh bro," the voice masculine in nature puffed out still calmly. He looked back for a second before emerging from the building holding the silver case of some CCG agent he had killed.

"Its all clear in there," he knew that was not true. Chaos was occurring on the top floor but it was convincing enough as he could pass by into the crowd of other Investigators.' _Let's see what other trouble I can get involved in,_ ' he shrugged continuing through the mass towards the sounds of a more prominent scream.

* * *

Hours passed and Yato remained still. It was his safest route as the sounds of combat rattled on for what felt like forever so much so snow began to fall from the overhanging dark clouds.

' _I know its clear now the red lights are gone_ ,' healed and rested he stood up the blood around his body congealed by the cold that had rushed in through the window. The teenager looked down the hallway bloody bodies were sprawled out in massive succession each with many holes or cut through their flesh.

' _Where are we heading now? Ren is bound to have been trashed by now,_ ' the primal half replied. Surprisingly this half had helped Yato keep sanity in a constant threat of Investigators storming the hallways.

Confidently he grabbed hold of the door his body aching from sitting still for so long. The fact he was so active and went stiff within moments of one another tore at his muscles and made the act of standing a challenge.' _I'm still heading to see what went on over there. You never know maybe Yamori got killed before he could head back,_ ' he smiled pushing through the blood soaked floors and towards the nearest stairway, the one he should have used hours prior.

The boots stepped smoothly over the thin accumulation of snow and left bloody prints throughout. The large silo shaped building behind him was the one of interest, its top had an eerie feel from it.

He walked through its entrance and glared forward at the scene of blood that had been laid over every wall. Twin bodies were laying there upon the floor covered in small white sheets, someone cared. A swallow froze in his throat, this was not what he hoped it was, it could not have been.

Swiftly the two sheets were removed to reveal two bodies a woman and a man. One, the man, naked mutilated and possibly worst was staring up at the lights eyelids placed down wounds present all over his frame. The second, the woman, was face down a triangular mask hanging off her face the black hair fanning down over the entire shape of her head, her death was single large cut torn through her robe and chest leaving a puddle of crimson blood. He knew them both.

' _You're question of where we are going? Let's try away,_ ' Yato frowned down at himself the blood of Nu there in puddle beside the body of the very Ghouls he came to rescue.

' _How far?_ ' the primal half asked almost starved for the details.

' _As far as I can get from Tokyo,_ ' the blonde said staring forward into the snow falling outside. This was what he had to do find a way out of the nonsense of the cruel world even if it meant it would kill him.' _I need to work out way too much crap that I've been screwed up in. Including those spells of blacking out,_ ' he replied covering both of them back up believing that no one was going to return to the plot of land.

' _That would be wise wouldn't it. I have no choice but to follow because we are the same person,_ ' the instinctual half said as they started out into the snow.' _I only ask what if someone stops us?_ ' the instinctual half asked with inquisitive nature.

' _They'll either move or I'll kill them,_ ' Yato commented calling out to that darkest time in his life. It was clear to him now that the time of the Reaper was real and that the point of only the strong survive was true.

' _It is your lead._ '

* * *

 _What? That is how this ends? A brooding ending for a dark and dismal story with no hope of positive feelings at the end? What about Nori or the human friends Yato had made? And Three Blades? You'll have to wait and see that unfold won't you..._

 _Thanks for reading I think its been pretty fun thus far,_

 _~Herodan3_


	19. Chapter 19: Truth Slips Out

**_The Truth Slips Out_**

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later...  
_**

Entry into the school yard was so easy to do even with the insanity of the Eleventh Ward behind them. Such entry was even easy for a Ghoul that had only a few weeks ago fought in the battles could enter without second thoughts. He stood in the middle of the courtyard with a saddened scowl on his face, this was the last time that he would be able to step into the school ever.

Yattori Suzuki alone strolled forward towards the morning meeting spot where everyone would see one another before school after long breaks. He saw them, three of his closest friends all gathering in the spot between the two oaken benches and the old cherry tree. A smile lightened his grimacing face only for a moment as he took the necessary strides to reach the location.

Their eyes all turned to his frame, the black clothing still beaten and covered with blood. His nights of non-sleep had definitely not helped his image of a crazed maniac and made them apprehensive about seeing him. His blue eyes were downcast as the kakugan started to change them into the black and red of a Ghoul that had nothing to hide anymore.

"Y-yattori?" Tatsu was in disbelief, his best friend was lurching forward covered in an unknown brown-red goo with several long tears and shreds through the clothing. Indeed it was very hard to identify the monster that he had become. The brunette glared as the blonde Ghoul shambled closer, face pointed towards the concrete guided only by the sounds of their voices.

"What that is Yattori? What happened to you?" Brick said almost equally shocked. The being before him seemed insane and unstable not the cool composed friend he had made out of the once shy teenager.

"It is me alright. I guess I should have told all of you sooner," Yato responded voice sunken with emotion, difficulty had become overly present in the works. The blonde was struggling with something more that just being a Ghoul in a world that persecuted his kind." But I'm leaving Tokyo and probably never coming back," his face was still staring down at the well worn concrete below.

"Why you don't have any problems do you? Were you attacked by Ghouls?" Keiya spoke up getting over her shock at the mess that covered his black clothing. Yato smiled his mass of blonde hair drooping over his eyes as he looked up.

"No, I am the Ghoul that would attack me," he opened his eyes their crimson glow prevalent even through the blonde hair that had dangled over them. The two were taken aback by the revelation images of the CCG Agent's killer flashing into their minds, the third Tatsu just sighed knowing that it was only going to be a matter of time.

"I can tell that all of you are shocked at that for sure. I also know that you are all ready to shout out and get everyone here running at me, neither of us want to see what would happen if they do," his eyes darted around like two crimson orbs of fire, scanning for any sign of the CCG or other Ghouls that would be willing to attack him here.

"You don't have to leave Yato my dad would take you in," Tatsu stepped up. The rift between them seemed large before but now it was clear it was just a small crack in the ground. Yato smiled looking over at his lifelong friend, generosity had always been the teenager's strong suit even when the two of them were just little kids.

"I don't want to hurt you Tatsu. That's not my nature you should know that," though solemn he gave a wink cheerily. He knew that this was going to be hard on his friends without the fact he was a monster and now that he was leaving was making it even worst." If you do have any objections though I'll give you a shot to keep me here," he tensed expecting a punch from his best friend.

"No I get it Yato. You have had a lot of problems with your personal life, good luck then buddy," Tatsu smiled holding out his right hand for a handshake. It was almost touching to see, knowing that someone that was so close to him willing to let him go with full faith was great.

"I'll see you later then," the Ghoul smiled shaking his longtime friend's hand. The grip was firm but also nervous like this was going to be the goodbye before one of them were to die rather than a parting ways between friends. A smile crossed both of their faces, tears brimming both of their eyes.

That was until a firm grip coiled around Yato's right shoulder. It was stronger than mostly anything he had felt from a human as of late and it shook with emotion, it appears someone was objecting to him leaving." No, you said you'd give us a shot to make you stay right? What is it?" Brick, a friend that had really grown attached to him actually wanted answers about the death of the CCG agent now nearly a month ago.

"You'll have to knock me out," he said firmly. It appeared his had thought this out over the time between the events that had taken place. Yato knew that if any of them could actually have knocked him out it would be Brick but a certain confidence also oozed out of him, whatever happened during those blackouts had made him a lot more durable.

"Fine by me!" Brick threw a solid right hand. Yato's face took it hard and cocked over to the side the fist still pressing tightly against the skin, it however was not enough to even part his feet. The Ghoul curled his head back into 'normal' position before delivering a swift right hand of his own to Brick's gut, the burly football player fell to the ground on both knees gasping for air.

"If any of you see Nori tell her what I told you guys here," a grin crossed his face again as Keiya lowered down next to her boyfriend. He turned to leave before giving a passing glance back at the friends he had made in what really was a different time.

* * *

The last stop was by a thrift store in the edge of the Eighteenth Ward. His attire was caked in brown goo, that could not have been discernible from mud at this point, and with that he bought several pairs of pants and shirts along with a thick shirt. Three thousand yen worth of clothing all packed within a backpack and ready to head to where the tide took him.

' _This is it,_ ' he commented staring at the Ward he had grown up in, and loved with all of his heart. He knew of its underbelly and its darkened Ghoul pathways but that did not change his care for what had been there.

His black boots, the only clothing he did not change out of, scraped against the concrete slowly working their way to the far side of the land. As the Ghoul shuffled away looks from the people around him were always bothersome.' _Goodbye,_ ' he said fading away into the passing groups of people that had surged through the busy Tokyo street.

* * *

 _ **Three Blade's HQ...**_

Her eyes opened up and she was alone on one of the beds that had been within her room. Blood had stained the air and stayed there hanging above her head like the smog over a factory. Hesitantly the teenaged Ghoul sat up staring at the wall behind her, the same bland room that she spent most of her nights in for the majority of her time in the Eighteenth Ward. It was empty though not a single other Ghoul had piled into that room, nor did they sleep on the outside.

' _Where is everyone?_ ' Nori sat up her messy blue hair dangling over her face slightly. Her feet were chilled instantly against the concrete flooring of the warehouse, it was obvious that winter had come. Placing both feet back onto the floor she started to shuffle over to the door, in nothing more than a long tee shirt over her bra and underwear.

The wooden door creaked open and her blue-purple eyes, hollowed by sleep, poked through the crease of the door staring around. Where dozens of Ghouls had thrived only to her mere days ago, a few laid down tending new injuries and freshened wounds that had been reopened. It was clear now that something horrible had happened during the defense of the Eleventh Ward Compound but what?

Nori picked up something of a conversation as she stepped out."...I never thought I'd see her back up again," one of the Ghouls said staring up at the girl as he tied a fresh bandaged around a wound that was caused by a quinque.

"Yeah, two weeks of doing nothing," the other said, a slightly older Ghoul with graying features and a scar over his cheek. These faces were one's she barely recognized, proving that the ranks had been thinned out drastically over the course of...

' _Did he say two weeks? What really happened?_ ' her memory of it had been hazy and glazed over. The combat had occurred she remembered that including several CCG operatives being killed there on the white tiles before her their crimson innards splayed out in a vicious sign." Where is everyone?" she asked her voice weakened to a small peep.

"Don't you know? They all died. You were the only one we picked out of that base alive and if there were more they probably backed out," the first commented coldly. Their once fearsome gang had been reduced to quite litterally a hand full.

"They all died? No, what about Nu? She has to be alive right?" Nori was shaking the realization truly hitting her. The blood she had smelled in the air was not in the air at all but in her nose, the stench of death resided within her.

She got a saddened nod in response." She was found next to a mangled Ghoul body, she apparently got stabbed in the back," the second Ghoul said coldly staring at the door. Someone was coming in and they were not alone.

Miza walked in slowly with the typical composure she typically carried. Her gait was arrogant and filled somehow with victory even though two weeks ago at least half of the gang had been torn out. She smiled turning to the door shapes outlined against the light of the sun, all of which were wearing the Three Blade's mask that had become the sign of their gang.

"Finally up eh," Miza snickered taking steps towards Nori. Behind the leader at least twenty Ghouls all mask entered, the majority of the gang had returned behind their triumphant leader." I guess two weeks of nothing but sleeping is a good way to get your strength back," she kept the snicker in her words as the members piled back in.

"Are these all the ones that got away from the Cochlea raid? How did you guys not suffer so many casualties?" the Ghoul patching himself up on the floor asked staring Miza in the eyes.

"Really? You didn't know that the stuff leaked out about the Eleventh Base was a distraction? That was what Ayato was here for, unfortunately I had to go along and risk most of your lives but we freed some really big Ghouls in the meantime," Miza hated to admit she risked their lives, as she did not it was an order from way higher up.

' _That means he died in a mission that didn't matter. They all did!_ ' the memory of all of those bodies piled through the hallway showed up in her mind." My brother he died for nothing then!" Nori shouted her feet still chilled against the concrete. Miza turned to her noticing the fire in her eyes as everything must have buzzed into her mind.

"No, he died for you," Miza kept her composure and walked back to her personal room. The others filed out to their designated rooms as well, it appeared that the Twenty Third Ward had been a hostile and draining expedition.

"For me?" Nori mouthed staring at the door with tears streaking down her cheeks.

* * *

' _Alone we began and now we are alone yet again,_ ' his primal half said whimsically as they walked through the ever long streets of Tokyo. Around them hundreds of people all of which strolled on their merry way to work or lunch break in the middle of the day.

' _Except this time its alone on our own volition. The sooner we get away from people the sooner we get away from snapping at those people,_ ' he reminded failing to realize for the first time that he referred to himself as 'we' instead of 'I'. Clearly the previous events had sculpted him for better or worst and yet Yato did not know one way or the other.

' _Escaping our fears to conquer them. You have grown over the past few weeks in more than one way. Those blacking out spells have changed your perception of everything,_ ' the teenager's instincts cut in as he continued to stroll down the sidewalk.

Yato kept silence for a moment thoroughly thinking out what was going to happen when they reached where they were going. Fears of the unknown plagued him obviously a reaction that humans and Ghouls shared in full.

He smiled before responding to that mental half that had been both enemy and friend.' _Things change when you wake up with a sticky taste in your mouth and the thing that attacked you suddenly non-existent,_ ' Yato responded keeping his focus towards the horizon which was blocked by the many skyscrapers that had made Tokyo a full metropolis

' _That I understand. When you gave me free range you still had control and they were still there beaten and bloodied but still there. These spells are not something I find fitting either, because when you go out so do I,_ ' the Ghoul, natural, portion of his mind added in. He kept walking towards the distance though taking those words deeply to heart.

' _We'll find out eventually what all of that means,_ ' the blonde scoffed as they continued on through the Twentieth Ward. This was indeed the place everything went south so long ago, he joined Aogiri after the day at Anteiku and did things he was not proud of after.

' _How long is it going to be?_ ' the instinct asked the reason. Yato knew that question was bound to come and well it was always expected to be that question that would choke him up.

With a brave face and a glare at the cloudless blue winter sky he smiled.' A _s cliche as it sounds, as long as it takes. Guess we'll have to see how long it takes to get everything in a comfortable spot,_ ' he shrugged passing by the coffee shop that was a haven for wayward Ghouls.

' _Very well then. As before it is your lead,_ ' the second half reminded as they passed the shop and kept on wards towards wherever they were bound to end up.

* * *

' _Leaving is he? Shintake's son and his dual kagune are more powerful than I could have dreamed_ ,' a figure commented sitting on the edge of a building. They were covered in a gray duster trench coat and had a steel mask over his eyes only. Messy blue-green hair shuffled as he pushed himself up from the edge continuing to see the youth stroll along.

' _Wonder where he's going?_ ' he cocked his head to one side and watched as once against the Ghoul disappeared into a crowd of faceless people. Casually he hopped down to a fire escape and to a back alley heading the opposite way, mask drawn into one of the pockets in the process.

* * *

Nori exited the compound in swift fashion. She was wearing a thick black sable jacket over top of her rather usual black skirt and shirt, two thigh high socks could be seen through the opening at the bottom of the jacket just around her waist. She shook her head and kept going, this was her last trip out of the building for sure, it was time to be something different.

She looked back at the closed door, a throbbing running through the initiation scars present on her bicep. The place that had taken her and Tasuke in since they were just above toddlers had left lasting scars and deeply saddened memories. It was time to get away from all of that and back to the humanity that she was indoctrinated to hate.

With a shake of the head she took a stroll beyond the warehouse. This indeed was the alley where Yato's parents were killed the signs were everywhere of the struggle, even more so on the side of the hideout. No one ever bothered the gang though it was like they killed their two Ghouls and backed away.' _What do I have left to do?_ ' she asked staring at the beaten up wall, the same wall where Yato's father slammed one of those agents months ago.

' _There still is school getting there should be the first things I do. Keiya will probably take me in if I sob story and then I could start things fresh,_ ' she started to walk from the alleyway unaware that someone had been there watching her movements from the rooftop above. Nori watched as she exited the alley staring now towards the direction of the high school that she had gnashed her teeth in for the past few years.

' _Yeah, maybe Yato will be there. He could get a kick out of everything I've been through considering he got away from all of it,_ ' she smiled remembering the young naive face that had been so kin. Then she remembered the monster that Ren had told her about, the images of him bisecting innocents for what must have been no real reason.' _Of course he could still do that to me,_ ' she failed to realized by this point he was already out of Tokyo and heading north.

* * *

 _What an extremely short chapter? Who am I kidding? This chapter has to be short. Reason One: it is the last portion of the Tokyo Ghoul portion of the story. Reason Two: If I added anymore this chapter would be encumbered by a lot of bogus that has no effect on the story. I only pose to you this question: Who is the observer that had been watching Nori? Is he related to the Ren?_

 _Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed,_

 _~Herodan3_


End file.
